Mysterious Love
by EnigmaCalvin
Summary: This is a story of Midoriya x Toga. In a society were if a villain or hero fall in love with each other is unacceptable Toga will face many hardships; Jealously, arguments, depression, stress, and go to extreme lengths to be happy with Midoriya as she builds an unhealthy obsession of Midoriya. (This Story will have Lemon in it.)
1. Chapter 1, The Start

**_Chapter One..._**

It was a chilly day in Musutafu, Japan, it was Thursday and it was 7:30 AM.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* as the alarm went off causing Midoriya to wake up.

"Alright. Let's have another great day at U.A today!" Midoriya said energetically.

Midoriya got up and did his daily routine: Do a little amount of exercise, took a shower, and eaten breakfast as he watches the daily news.

"All Might, he has over 10k arrest, saved 30k civilians from danger, and been award a large about of awards and medals for his bravery. Is he the best hero of all time?" As the News commentary asked to their special guess.

"He's definitely is! No one in the history of heroes' doesn't come close to All Might stats." Said the special guest.

Midoriya was so focused on the TV he forgot that it was time for him to go, Midoriya rushed out the door.

"Bye Mother!" Midoriya said to his mother, "I'm going to be late!" Midoriya thought to himself. While Midoriya was rushing the TV kept going with the audio fading away.

"But with the accident that happened yesterday with U.A trip to one of their facility is questionable and embarrass the Hero Society."

Midoriya ran as fast as he could so he wouldn't be late for class. He ends up taking a shortcut that led into a forest. As he enters the forest he felt sketchy making him slow down, he felt like there was something watching him. He was very cautious with his surroundings but out of nowhere, a knife went flying towards him as quickly as he could he jumped out of the way but it wasn't enough, it cut him a little.

He was taken by surprise and took his fighting stance and looked around. "Who are you!?" Midoriya said demanding as the wind blew he heard a laugh, a girl laugh, he soon heard the person voice behind him.

"Hey, Sweetie!"

Midoriya quickly turned around and right in front of him was her, eyes' widen, to see Himiko Toga. It didn't take Midoriya long to realize her at all. Midoriya got a flashback of what happened during the attack on the training grounds where they first met.

"She almost beat me, I was lucky that the others came because if they didn't I'll probably have died. She's too strong!" Midoriya said to himself, "You're the villain that confronted me during the villain attack at one of our facilities!" Midoriya said to Toga frighten.

Toga gasp, "You remember me!" Toga said while excitedly with blushing.

"What do you want?!" Midoriya said in an intense voice.

"You know what I want. I want you and your blood!" Toga said while tipping her head to the side.

Himiko Toga was part of the League of Villain, she's in their elite force, the Action Vanguard squad. Midoriya knows this making his morale go down knowing there's a good chance she might win. Midoriya thought about running away to get help.

"If you're thinking about running away that wouldn't work, I have a super fast Noumu waiting for my commands somewhere in this isolated, big forest." Toga said trying to imitate Midoriya.

"A Noumu?! The monster that went head to head with All Might?!" Midoriya said falling into despair.

"Yep! Also... I know where you live!" Toga said making Midoriya eyes widen. "So if you want to guarantee your mother safety you shall listen to my demands without doing anything funny." Toga said with a smug on her face.

Midoriya was having a mental meltdown, his anxiety levels skyrocketed.

"Alright, I'll do what you want me to do," Midoriya said while trying to calm himself down, "But with only one condition, you wouldn't do anything to my mother," Midoriya said with a serious voice.

"Of course! I wouldn't drag anyone else into this. Plus, I wouldn't do anything bad to my future Mother-In-Law." Toga said blushing.

Midoriya took that as a joke but he couldn't and wouldn't trust her, she's an elite villain, a villain, and a threat to peace, that's the only thing Midoriya knew about her.

"You know, all since that night we fought each other I've taken an interest in you, so let's go on a date!" Toga said while smiling and blushing.

Midoriya blushed.

"Huh?!" Midoriya said.

"Come on, it'll be fun! Plus, no one you know would know me, don't forget I disappeared as soon as they came to save you." Toga said while smiling.

Midoriya was in shock and confused but he was relieved that she didn't come to kill him. While Midoriya eased himself up and was trying to process what was going on it got interrupted by Toga's phone ringing. Toga answered the phone and turned around quietly whispered to whoever she was on the phone with, she turned back around and told Midoriya,

"I got to go, talk to you later!" Toga said with a whinny voice, "but meet me at the central mall at 6:45 PM on the dot today for our date and if you tell anyone or try to sabotage our date there will be consequences." Toga said while waving her hand running away into the depths of the forest.

Midoriya sat there like a stoned statue still trying to figure about what just happened. Until he realized something... he's 20 minutes late for school!

"AAAAHHH~!" Midoriya screamed running as fast as he could.

He soon got to the school and slammed the door open panting and sweating, everyone just stared at him.

"Are you okay, Deku?" Uraraka asked.

"Y-Yeah... I'm... straight." Midoriya said while trying to act his breath.

"Why are you 30 minutes late?" Aizawa asked Midoriya.

He opened his mouth wanting to tell him he encountered one of the villains that attacked them yesterday but soon recall what Toga said what will happen if he told anyone about what happened today.

"U-Um, I woke up late, sorry," Midoriya said nervously stretching his head.

"Huh? Well, you can't be waking up late when you're a hero and there's a disaster happened, work on getting her on time, got it?" Aizawa said.

"Yes, sir!" Midoriya replied.

Midoriya sat down and Aizawa continued the lesson for today.

* * *

Toga POV:

"Hello?" Toga answered.

"Where the hell are you?" Dabi asked.

"Somewhere but why? What's up?" Toga asked.

"Your play time is up so come back to the headquarters before you get caught and cause a problem for the rest for us," Dabi said.

"Aw, man. Alright, here I come." Toga said with an irritating voice.

She hung up the phone.

"I got to go." Toga said with a whinny voice, "but meet me at the central mall at 6:45 PM on the dot today for our date and if you tell anyone or try to sabotage our date there will be consequences " Toga said while waving her hand running away into the depths of the forest.

As she happily skipped beside the Noumu.

"I got a date with Midoriya! Yay!" Toga said to herself smiling and blushing.

She soon dropped off the Nonmu to a classified location and head back to the League of Villain base, she opened the door where the other member was doing what they wanted.

"It's Toga!" Twice said.

"Hehe, the one and only!" Toga said with a smile.

"You look extremely happy, what got you such in a mood?" Twice asked with curiosity.

"I have a date with that Midoriya boy!" Toga said happily and care-free.

Everyone looked at her, it has gotten everyone attention.

Excuse me, but did you say you have a date with Izuku Midoriya?" Mr. Compress asked.

"Mhmm, we had a little chat today!" Toga said.

"You know, heroes and villains can't be together right," Dabi said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Toga responded.

"Have you heard of the story called SunLight and MoonLight?" Dabi asked.

"Nope, I haven't heard of the story."

"Come with me so I can tell you this story in peace with interceptions," Dabi told Toga.

They went outside and Dabi pulled up with two chairs for them.

"See, the story is about how a hero, SunLight, and a Villain, MoonLight. These two individuals met on a battlefield during the first H&V War." Dabi informed Toga.

"The First H&V War?" Toga said with confusion.

"Yes, the First major war between heroes and villains. Anyways, they met on the battle of London, in the United Kindom. That battle was one of the deadliest battles in the war with over 300k casualties. They both took interest in each other, they believe it was love at first sight which probably was but the media and public had different views. After the war, they came forward about their relationship to the public which was a mistake, they were both outcasts by their allies but not only that but from society as a whole, with death threats and etc, they just wanted to be happy with each other. It cost them their almost everything due to the pressure and the unwanted attention and problem cause them to break apart one of them went missing while the other took their own life. The moral of the story is, heroes and villains being in a relationship will never be accepted by the public and you can try and keep it a secret by the light will shin on it soon." Dabi explained.

Dabi looked over to Toga and realized she was sleep causing him to get angry.

"Hey, were you even listening at all!?" Dabi yelled at Toga.

Toga jumped due to the surprise.

"Y-Yeah, I was listening you were talking about two individuals that fell in love but couldn't live a happy life due to the public causing them to go down a dark road right?" Toga asked.

"Correct," Dabi said.

The door opened.

"Toga, you did say you've got a date with Midoriya right?" Tomura creepy asked.

"Yeah." Toga said.

"Well, then. You know what that means right?" Tomura asked.

"No, what does that means?" Toga asked with worries of his intentions.

"That means, you have to kill or you have to drain a good amount of his blood. We need to infiltrate U.A to plan another attack. Is that understood Toga?" Tomura asked.

Toga nod her head, "You can count on me!"

She looked at the time and realized it was 6:25 and she only had 20 minutes to get ready.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Authors Note: Feedback will help me a lot, help me become better, please. I'm somewhat new to this I've made mock drafts but deleted them. Information about me is on my profile.**

 **Chapter Spam for this story: Probably around 50-100+ chapters depending on the success and popularity of the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they belong to their rightful owners. I am not making any profit off of this and this is solely for entertainment.**


	2. Chapter 2, Date Night

_**Chapter two...**_

* * *

Midoriya POV:

Midoriya couldn't even think straight after his awkward encounter with Himiko Toga, he was left with confusion and was worried about his mother safety since Toga claim that she knows where he lives. Midoriya thought strong and hard about how he can defeat Toga without putting his mother and himself in danger.

"I just can't beat her on a one on one and it's a good chance she got a plan for everything," Midoriya said with an exhausting looking face, "I guess I have to go on this d-date with her." Midoriya said giving himself a facepalm.

"With that being said, Midoriya what to do when you're protecting a VIP and villains ambush the convoy?" Aizawa asked.

H-Huh? Umm, you try and hold them off until help arrived?" Midoriya said unsure what's the answer.

"No, your best chance is running away with the VIP until you reach a secure area and call for help. You should pay more attention, Midoriya." Aizawa said.

"Deku, are you okay? You aren't the type that'll be late for school nor miss a question like that." Uraraka asked with consideration.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Midoriya responded.

"That's Great! But Midoriya... got any plans today?" Uraraka asked shyly

He wanted to say yes because he wanted to stay home and relax but realized his upcoming date.

"Yeah, I got stuff to do at home, my mother wants me to help my cousin to move some stuff for her," Midoriya said lying.

"O-Oh okay." Uraraka said with disappointment.

"Uraraka are yo-" Midoriya said until he got interrupted.

The school bell rung meaning school is out.

"Sorry, I got to go, bye Midoriya!" Uraraka said.

"Another weird encounter," Midoriya said to himself sighing at the end of the sentence.

Midoriya packed up his stuff to go home until Aizawa stopped him.

"Midoriya is there something wrong? First, were late and second, you missed an easy question like that and that's rare for you to miss any questions." Aizawa asked Midoriya.

"No, there's nothing wrong, I'm just off my game today that's all!" Midoriya explained without trying to make Aizawa worry.

"Hmm, okay. This is between you and I but I'm pretty sure you know you're in the top four students in this classroom right behind Lida, Todoroki. and obviously, the one that's in front of them is Yaoyorozu. I'll be a shame if you fell off the boat. Keep up the good work if you want to be a successful hero." Aizawa said.

"R-Right, thank you, Mr. Aizawa!" Midoriya said leaving the classroom.

Hearing that made Midoriya confidence moral increase with the extra courage he started to believe he can defeat Toga by himself, he felt like he could go against her head to head. He was in a rush to check on his mother wanting to make sure Toga haven't done anything to her.

"Young Midoriya!" All Might said.

"All Might!" Midoriya said with a huge smile.

All Might walked up to Midoriya and asked,

"Why are you such in the hurry?"

Even though he felt like he got the situation with Himiko Toga under control he stilled wanted to be safe and lied telling All Might the same lie as he told Uraraka.

"I gotta help my cousin move some stuff." Midoriya said.

"Okay but Midoriya, I just wanted to say thank you for defending your wounded and defenseless classmates. I know you gave it your all, I mean, you should've looked you in the aftermath, you were beaten up badly and had a lot of cut marks all around your body like you've been slice up with a knife repeatedly.

Midoriya suddenly got a glimpse of what happened that night, those cuts were from fighting Toga head to head lowering his morale again.

"But I'm glad you're okay, I want you to know that. I should've been there but I was too busy handling national affairs. Keep up the good work and continue to work hard!" All Might said with a huge smile on his face and gave Midoriya a thumbs up.

"Right!" Midoriya said.

Midoriya looked at the time and realized it was 6:25 PM and he only gotten 20 minutes to get ready so he ran home. He quickly took a shower and put on one of his best outfits. In the mist of this Inko was so confused and ask Midoriya,

"Where are you going? Don't tell me you got a date." She asked Midoriya.

Midoriya blushed for a quick little second.

"N-No, I'm just going out with some friends today! We're going to the movies to see "Quadruple Justice" Midoriya responded.

Midoriya was set and called a taxi to drive him to the place where they were supposed to meet.

"It's time for my worse fears to come true." Said Midoriya to myself.

"Midoriya!" Toga said while running towards him waving her hand with a smile on her face.

Midoriya looked up and his eyes widen and time started to go slow.

* * *

Toga POV:

Toga took a shower, brushed her vampire-like teeth, put on her best outfit, and put her hair back in into those messy buns.

"How do I look?" Toga asked Twice.

Twice jaw dropped.

"You look stunning!" Hikiishi said.

"Hehe, thank you for the compliment." Toga said.

"Hey, you're really about to go through this? After what I told you?" Dabi asked.

"Mhmm, plus, like Shingaraki said I need his blood and this is the easiest way I can get his blood without making a scene in public." Toga said.

Dabi signed and went into the next room. Toga left their hideout and skipped her way to the mall where she supposes to meet Midoriya until she got stopped by some local teens.

"Hey, baby you looking mighty fine." Male teen #1 said.

"Yeah, why not come to play with us." Male teen #2 said with a smug on his face.

"Hmmm, no, I already got somewhere to go." Toga said putting her index finger to her chin.

"It's not going to hurt if you be late a little bit." Male teen #3 said while also having a smug on his face.

Teen #1 graded Toga by the wrist and pulled closer to him, when he decided to do this, Toga little small happy face turned into a very dark and unpleasant one.

"You three are giving me unwanted problems so I would give you a chance to resolve them. I'll give you guys three seconds to let me go or you'll pay with your life" Toga said.

"What is this, a jok-" Male Teen #1 said but stopped.

He felt a sharp object pierce his left leg, letting Toga go to grip his leg. Toga soon held a knife to his throat.

"Time's up, I told you guys you had three seconds to let go of me. Now, I'm going to take matters into my own hands." Toga said.

She slowly went across the teen neck with her knife cutting him until she realized she had somewhere to go. She let the teen go and followed up to say,

"You got five seconds to get out of my sight." Toga said creeping smiling.

"Oh, crap, run!" Said Male teen #1 screaming with fear.

They ran like their life depended on it and after that Toga resumed to her regular self.

"Now look! What yall cause, I'm going to late for my date!" Toga said shouting at them.

Toga soon started back to skip towards to their meeting place and say Midoriya and shouted his name.

* * *

Midoriya POV:

Midoriya eyes lit up seeing how beautiful she looked but shooked his head to get rid of the thought.

"She's a villain!" Midoriya thought to himself taking his hand to slap himself in the face.

"Sorry if you had to wait for me." Toga said.

Midoriya didn't respond, he was too stunned by the way she looked.

"Midoriya?" Toga asked tipping her head.

"Y-Yeah, I just got here too! Where do you want to go?" Midoriya said nervously, "But if she came looking like this she was for real about the whole date thing." Midoriya said to himself blushing.

"How about we go to Sweet Love Cafe." Toga said.

Toga soon pulled on his arm and press it with her chest while looking up at him smiling, Midoriya blushed at the whole situation.

"Alright then, let's go!" Toga said happily.

They soon reached the cafe and asked for a table for two.

"So what inspired you to be a so call hero?" Toga asked trying to come up with a conversation.

"I always wanted to be a hero all since I was young, I looked up to All Might and wanted to be just like him, save people with a smile on my face." Midoriya said getting a little too deep in it, "What inspired you to become a villain?" Midoriya said lowering his voice.

"Todays' heroes are not my type of heroes, I believe the hero society system is rigged and corrupt and I want to fix that." Toga explained.

Not soon after they soon got into a heated debate about their claims and beliefs after some time they ended up having a good time, they started to joke around and Midoriya started to ease up. Midoriya paid for the bill and went on to the next place she wanted to go to.

"You know, she's probably just a normal girl. Midoriya thought to himself looking down at her.

Toga realized this and looked back at him causing Midoriya to blush.

"Hmm? Why are you blushing, Midoriya?" Toga said while smiling.

"I-I-I'm not blushing! It's just my allergies." Midoriya said shyly.

"Hehehe, you're so cute Midoriya." Toga said holding him even more tightly.

Then someone said,

"Hey Midoriya, who's that girl?"

It was Kiminari and Jiro! It didn't take those two long to see what was going on.

"Are you on a date Midoriya?" Jiro and Kiminari said in sync.

"W-Wait no it's not like that!" Midoriya said while stretching his head.

"Do you know these people, Midoriya?" Toga asked.

"Y-Yeah, they're some of my classmates back at the school," Midoriya explained, "But why are you two here?" Midoriya asked.

They both jumped and yelled,

"That's none of your business!"

"Do you want to join us? We're going to the amusement park area." Midoriya offered.

"Sure, we just finish eating," Kiminari answered.

They both went down two sets of stairs to reach the amusement park area. It was too huge, it was split by sections of where depending on its theme, it was also bright and filled with people.

"What do you guys want to do first?" Jero said energetically.

"How about the scary mansion down at the fear area." Kaminari.

Toga reeked when she heard this.

"Are you okay Toga?" Midoriya asked.

"Y-Yeah!" she said with giving him a fake smile.

Toga is not good at handling with scary things. She's almost afraid of everything to creepy looking dolls to random jump scares. They reach the mansion and split up in pairs and began to walk through it trying to find a way to escape. Toga clung on Midoriya so hard it almost made him trip over himself, he soon realized she's not good with scary stuff and smiles saying to himself.

"She's probably just a normal girl."

Therefore, Midoriya took the leading role and began to try and find a way to escape. After ten minutes the escaped, Midoriya looked down at Toga and saw her eyes ready to burst out with tears, her face filled with fear, Midoriya couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you that much of a scaredy-cat?" Midoriya asked while laughing.

"Hmm, that's not funny I thought I was about to get a heart attack at any moment!" Toga said while hitting his shoulder.

Kiminari and Jiro made it out seconds later, but instead of Jiro clinging on Kiminari, it was the other way around.

"Get off of me you damn puss-!" Jiro said until she realizes Midoriya and Toga was right there. "Oh, hey! Did you guys enjoyed it." Jiro asked.

"Yeah, it was fun!" Midoriya said happily.

They all went to another cafe to settle down.

"Today was fun!" Toga said with a smile on her face.

"So Toga, tell us more about you," Kiminari asked.

"Like my hobbies?" Toga asked.

"Mhmm," Kiminari said nodding his head.

"I really don't have any hobbies, I just do stuff." Toga said, "If I have a guess looking at Midoriya can that be a hobby?" Toga asked while smiling and blushing.

"You must really like Midoriya a lot? Well, that's not even a question because you still haven't let go of his arm all since we confronted you two." Jiro said.

"Oh, man. I'm going to feel bad for the other girls that like you Midoriya." Kiminari said.

"Other girls, huh? Problems that need to be dealt with." Toga said with a lifeless face.

The others were in shock when they heard this.

"Toga... are you possibly a yandere?" Kiminari said with curiosity.

"Oi! That's rude!" Jiro said while slapping him on the head.

"Ow! Sorry!" Kiminari said.

"No, it's okay and to answer your question, I am, I guess." Toga said happily.

They were in shock once again to hear how happy she said that like there's nothing wrong with that. Midoriya phone alarm went off and checked the time, it was 9:50 PM. Therefore, they all gather their things and headed out.

"Goodbye, you guys!" Kiminari and Jiro said while getting into a taxi.

"Bye!" As the yelled back.

Midoriya and Toga began to walk towards his house in complete silence until Toga broke it.

"I know this might sound weird." Toga said.

"Okay?" Midoriya said weirdly.

"Can you donate me some of your blood?" Toga asked.

"HUH?!" Midoriya said in confusion.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Authors Note: If I go inactive that doesn't mean this story is over with our I decided to give up or whatever, I don't believe in "giving up." If I don't post a new chapter here and there that means school is occupying me, preventing me from posting a new chapter, hopefully, you'll understand. May God bless us all and have mercy on us.**

 **Feedback is gradually appreciated by me because without feedback how can I get better? Thank you guys for your support, have a good day!**


	3. Chapter 3, Weird Encounters

_**Chapter Three...**_

* * *

Midoriya POV:

Can I donate some of my blood?!" Midoriya said with anger.

"Yes, I don't want to hurt you so I'm giving you the option of hurting yourself." Toga explained.

"I knew this would happen!" Midoriya said

"Hmm?" Toga said.

"I knew that this so-called date was going a little too well, I knew at the end something twist up like this would happen!" Midoriya said angerly.

"You enjoyed it right? I know you did, I know you enjoyed my chest pressing against your arm." Toga said with a smug face.

Midoriya blushed.

"Look, I really enjoyed it the date too, it was fun, I met new people, and had conversations that I really enjoyed, and for once I actually felt like a normal girl but I gotta do what I gotta do." Toga explained.

Midoriya knew he just couldn't volunteer in giving her his blood since she was a villain and he doubted it was for charity.

"You know I can't just give you my blood so how about we just forget this conversation ever happened and return back to our little date? You can try and get my blood when we're in combat." Midoriya said shaking his head.

"Hmm, okay." Toga replied smacking her lips.

While saying this realizes an ice cream truck was behind Midoriya in the distance.

"Let's get some ice cream!" Toga said with excitement. "You stay and sit here and I'll go get us some. What will you like?" Toga asked.

"Give me a strawberry shortcake," Midoriya replied.

Toga went over the truck and ordered a strawberry shortcake and a regular vanilla ice cream. She soon returned to the bench here Midoriya was sitting at handing him his cone, they soon started to talk about their embarrassing moments in grade school.

"I remember one day in grade school I thought my quirk was the ability to fly. So I attempted to try this theory and during free time I climb on top of the highest part of the playground and decide to jump off and let me say it didn't end well, I went to the hospital after that and when I came back to school being started to calling me "The boy who lost his wings" for a whole month." Midoriya said while laughing.

Toga laughed as well imaging Midoriya as a child doing it.

"I got one. See, when I was young I was anti-social, I didn't have any friends until these three girls came up to me and invited me to eat with them and not soon after we became friends but when I finally thought I had friends they decided to pull a little prank on me during school, they decided to throw ton of water on me, making my clothes transparent and then proceed to take pictures of me showing to people due to this I was referred to unpleasant names. I soon figured, they were fake and decided to do this because of one of their ex-boyfriend had a crush on me." Toga laughed.

Midoriya sat there in awe, they were both victims of bullying but more importantly, they got so comfortable with each other. During Midoriya daydream his phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Midoriya answered while yawning

"Midoriya, where are you!?" Midoriya Mother asked with anger.

"I-I'm at the park, what's wrong?" Midoriya asked.

"What's wrong?! You must has forgotten your curfew time?!" Midoriya mother asked.

Midoriya soon looked at the time and told Toga he had to go and ran off before she could completely say goodbye. Midoriya ran, once again, to his house. When he arrived and after gotten scold by his mother he went to his room to go to sleep due to an extreme amount of tiredness. He took off his shirt and change his pants to his All Might PJs.

"I can't feel my legs due to all of this running today," Midoriya said while getting in his bed to go to sleep.

* * *

Toga POV:

Let's get some ice cream!" Toga said with excitement. "You stay and sit here. I'll go get us some, what will you like?" Toga asked.

"Hmm, give me a strawberry shortcake," Midoriya replied.

Toga went over the truck and ordered a strawberry shortcake and a regular vanilla ice cream, when giving the ice cream she added some type of sleeping pill but it was in a liquid form. She soon returned to the bench here Midoriya was sitting at handing him his cone. While they were talking about their embarrassing moments the effects of the sleeping pill were taking actions. When Midoriya told her he had to go.

"Goodbye, Midoriya, see you later own tonight." Toga said whispering to herself smiling.

Later that night she went to Midoriya house and sat and waited until Midoriya went to sleep.

"Hehehe, you really thought I was going to wait until we are in combat until I can cut you? You're so silly, I couldn't even control myself when you were near me." Toga said to herself as she welcomes herself from Midoriya bedroom window.

She snuck in to get a bottle of his blood like she was ordered to do. She sat on top of Midoriya.

"Good thing that pill has a heavy effect to it, to the point where I can literally scream as loud as I can in your ear I can also toy with you in many different ways and you still wouldn't wake up." Toga said with a calming voice.

She felt his chest and started to fantasize.

"It's not the time for that!" Toga said to herself while slapping her cheeks.

She soon picked up his arm and cut it and held a bottle towards the cut to drain it. She filled half the bottle and bandage him so he wouldn't lose too much blood and so it wouldn't make a mess on his bed.

"Today was exhausting! This bed is very comfortable to... I guess I'll just have to take a quick nap right here." Toga said to herself.

She removed her clothes because she feels more comfortable with nothing on when she sleeps, and placed herself beside Midoriya putting the covers over herself, and wrapping her arms around his waistline.

* * *

Midoriya POV:

(The _Next Day)_

Midoriya alarm clock went off and when he reached to turn it off he realized he had a bandage around his arm.

"Huh?" Midoriya said.

He unwarped the bandage and saw the cut.

"When did this get here?!" Midoriya said with confusion.

Midoriya also realized a girl uniform clothes on his floor, putting the pieces together and remembering that Toga knew where he lived and she's the only one that wanted his blood, explaining why he had a cut on him.

"Did Toga do this?! It has to be!" Midoriya yelled, "But that doesn't explain why her clothes are here." Midoriya said to himself.

"Mmm." Toga groaned.

Midoriya slowly turned his head to his side to see a body shape figure under his cover. Toga is waking up due to Midoriya activity.

"Oh? Good morning, Midoriya." Toga said while rubbing her eyes.

Midoriya realizes she wasn't wearing anything, shooked by this, Midoriya felled out his bed and stood up.

"Toga!? Why are you where?!" Midoriya asked.

"Why am I here? Because I got tired while draining your blood and plus your bed felt mighty comfortable so it couldn't be helped." Toga explained with a smile.

"You drained my blood? That explains why there's a bandage on my arm." Midoriya said.

"Yep." Toga said happily.

Toga started to rise up and realized her clothes weren't on her body and pulled the covers on her and reeked.

"You pervert!" Toga yelled.

" _I'm_ the Pervert?!" Midoriya yelled.

Toga started to blush and said,

"That was my first time. Are you going to take responsibility?"

"What are you talking?" Midoriya said with frustration.

Midoriya bedroom door slammed open.

"Izuku are you okay?! I heard someone's vo.. ice." Midoriya Mother said.

Toga and Midoriya looked at her. It was a brief silence until Inko said,

"S-Sorry for the intrusion!" Said Midoriya Mother as she slammed the door shut.

"I-Its not like that!" Midoriya screamed.

Midoriya and Toga soon put their clothes on, he soon got a message from All Might saying school was out today due to issues from the media. Midoriya face filled with disappointment because he always looked forward to going to school.

"I guess, you have to deal with me all day." Toga said while looking over his shoulder.

Midoriya sighs with even more disappointment. They went downstairs to eat breakfast where his mother was at.

"I really didn't mean to walk in on you two. I understand Midoriya, you're a growing boy so you want to experience new things, new things like that." Midoriya mother said.

"It's okay." Toga said with a smile.

"It wasn't like that!" Midoriya said.

They ate steamed rice, miso soup, and grilled fish while Toga and Midoriya Mother were talking. They were trying to get to know each other but on the mother hand, Midoriya was thinking how did this happen.

"So, Toga, how did you meet my son?" Mrs. Midoriya asked.

"I've met him at the recently U.A school trip." Toga said answered joyfully.

"She's pretty filled up with joy, that's something Midoriya need in his life since he used to cry all his life." Mrs. Midoriya thought to herself, "At the recently U.A trip? You must be one of Midoriya classmates?" Mrs. Midoriya asked.

"No, I'm not." Toga responded happily.

"What? So how did you meet him at only private U.A facility strictly for U.A students and teachers." Mrs. Midoriya asked.

"Oh, that's because I was involved with the att-"Toga said until Midoriya put his hand over his mouth.

Inko head was in the clouds and really wanted to know but she let it go but decided to tell her,

"Take care of my son, I know he can be helpless at times but you guys reached that point in you guys relationship were Y'all sleep together, I guess it's safe to say you two are getting married. You have my permission to call me mother if you want." Mrs. Midoriya said causing Midoriya spitting on his water.

"Of course I will!" Toga said with a smile.

"Don't try to be funny mother!" Midoriya said, "Ugh, how did this happened?!" Midoriya asked himself.

Later on that day, Midoriya went up to his room to study but couldn't focus due to Toga playing with him but even if she wasn't he'll still wouldn't be able to focus with Toga present in general.

"Ugh, Toga don't you got somewhere to go?" Midoriya asked with irritation in his voice.

"Nope, not at the moment." Toga said, "But if you want too we can have a little fun." Toga said placing her finger on his chest and slowly went down from there, Midoriya smacked her finger off of him.

"No, we will not have some fun." Midoriya said.

"Aww!" Toga said with disappointment. "But whenever you want to plant your seed in me, I'll be there to accept it." Toga said whispering in his ear.

Midoriya pushed her away from him

"Oh, God, please never say something like that to me again." Midoriya said.

"hehe, you're so cute when you mad!" Toga said while hugging him.

"Would you get off me?" Midoriya cried.

"Nope." Toga said.

His doorbell rung.

"Izuku, Uraraka is here!" Mrs. Midoriya yelled. "Come in please!" said Inko said welcoming Uraraka.

"Pardon the intrusion." Uraraka says.

Midoriya was token by surprise.

"Why is Uraraka here?! Could her timing be even more horrible?!" Midoriya thought to himself.

"Who is Uraraka? It sounds like a female name." Toga asked Midoriya.

"D-Don't worry about it!" Midoriya yelp.

"Huh?" Toga said.

Toga face went joyfully to emotionless just in a matter of seconds.

"But you have to hind before she sees you," Midoriya says.

Midoriya took her hand but she resisted, due to the commotion, Uraraka rushed ahead to see was everything's okay.

"Midoriya!" Uraraka said while barging into Midoriya room.

Uraraka opened the door just to see Midoriya on top of Toga on his bed.

"Sorry for the intrusion..." Uraraka says while slowly closing the door.

"It's not like that!" Midoriya said.

Once Midoriya sat Uraraka down and told Uraraka what she saw was a misunderstanding.

"We're nothing like that." Midoriya said to Uraraka.

Uraraka sighs with relieving until Toga said,

"We're nothing like that?! But what about that date we went on and you took my first-time last night! Midoriya you're the worst!" Toga shouted.

Uraraka froze like a stone.

"We didn't have sex!" Midoriya yelled.

"Then explained why my clothes were off!" Toga ordered.

"I don't know! You decided to come into my room when I was sleep, you probably took your own clothes off before you went to sleep!" Midoriya explained.

Toga soon had a phone call.

"Sorry, I have to go!" Toga said while blowing Midoriya kiss and jumped out a window.

Midoriya moved out the way where the imaginary kiss was going to and yelled,

"You know, we got a door you can walk out from!

He turned his attention towards Uraraka

"Are you okay?" Midoriya asked.

"Yeah, of course!" Uraraka

"Sorry for all of that." He said while nervously laughing.

"No, its okay, I'm the one who charged right into your room without knocking," Uraraka said weirdly laughing.

* * *

Uraraka POV:

"We're nothing like that?! But what about that date we went on and you took my first-time last night! Midoriya you're the worst!" Toga shouted.

Uraraka froze like a stone.

"So he lied about helping his cousin moving some stuff just for him to take out this girl on a date and then had sex with her?" Uraraka asked herself.

Midoriya and Toga argument echoes in the background.

"And who even is this girl? I haven't seen her around the school." Uraraka continues to talk to herself.

Uraraka soon felt a pain in her heart and felt hatred towards Toga, she didn't even know why. She gripped her heart and almost started to cry until Midoriya called her name.

"Are you okay?" Midoriya asked.

"Yeah, of course!" Uraraka

"Sorry for all of that." He said while nervously laughing.

"No, its okay, I'm the one who charged right into your room without knocking," Uraraka said weirdly laughing.

Not too long they heard a big explosion coming from the center of the city.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Authors Note: Mistakes has been made.**

 **Feedback is appreciated by me.**


	4. Chapter 4, The battle for Musutafu

**_Chapter Four._**

* * *

Midoriya POV:

As Midoriya and Uraraka were having their conversation, they heard an explosion coming from the city with the mix of police sirens.

"What going on?" Midoriya asked while walking towards the window.

As he opens his blinds all that he could see was a huge black cloud of smoke with the impact like a mini-nuclear bomb and military type aircrafts in the area. He soon saw a flying Noumus attacking the aircrafts. Not too long they felt the ground shake due to military tanks and also saw army personnel going door to door telling people to leave their homes and go to a safe area set up for them. As one of them knocked on their door, to asked to evacuate the city, he realized their faces on TV.

"Aren't you two student from U.A? You guys look familiar." One of them asked.

"Yeah, we are!" Midoriya said furiously.

Midoriya turned around and told his mother to reach the safe zone and promise her she'll be back and before dinner, as he said as a joke and right before he could say anything he was already in a humvee riding towards the FOB, Foward Operation Base.

"Well, good we need you guy help! The heroes are outnumbered and need assistance and if you may know, bullets and regular artillery shells have little or no effects whatsoever on those Noumus." He said with disappointment.

"Understood! Uraraka let's go!" Midoriya said with a face with determination

Midoriya and Uraraka got into their costumes and rush into the battlefield and on there their way there they saw Shoto, Lida, Shoji, and Ashido and decided to meet up with them.

"What's the situation?" Shoto asked.

"By the looks of it, the heroes desperate need helps. The ratio is 4:1, while the villains got the upper hand!" Shoji said with concern.

"This is bad, really bad! I wonder if Toga was behind this attack as well." Midoriya said to himself with worriedness.

Midoriya bit his lip due to the increasing amount of frustration.

"Okay, this is the plan: Shoji, use your quirk to detect civilians stuck in buildings. Lida, use your quirk to quickly transport the civilians. Uraraka, use your quirk to lift chunks of debris making exits for the civilians Shoto, Ashido, and I will be the rearguard.

"Right!" They all said.

They focused on the outskirts of the battlefield so just in case if the battlefield expanded the heroes could use their true power since they don't have to worry about civilians casualties.

"Good work!" The General praised them, "Now we can set up a real defensive line around the battlefield. You did your job, so wait for further instructions." He ordered them.

They went to a nearby tent to refresh, they sat down in silence not knowing what to do with all the commotion, it was pure chaos, soldiers pacing back and forward nor could you even understand what was going on the radio because the soldiers on the frontlines needed reinforcements, air support, and medical aid. The Noumues are overpowering the heroes and the military.

The General barged into the tent and told them and three other squads of army personals,

"Attention! Get ready to be moved onto the frontlines, your objective is to assist the heroes and soldiers! I don't want you kids to get stirred up in this mess but I have no choice. dismissed!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" They all said.

They all loaded on a Kawasaki C-2, the Kawasaki (previously XC-2 and X-C) is a mid-size, twin-turbofan engine, long range, high-speed military transport aircraft, as the began to take flight and seen the real damage of the city almost 30% of the city was destroyed, They landed on the frontlines where tanks are doing volley fires onto the advancing Normues trying to slow them down as well a supporting the heroes that were fighting them. The frontlines were even more chaotic than the FOB. Injured heroes, soldiers, and even civilians that was caught between the crossfire, people were crying fearing this is where they were going to die and civilians were begging soldiers to find their loved ones that were still in the crossfire, soldiers were thinking about desertion, and etc.

"You guys must be the U.A students?" The commanding officer asked.

"Yes, we are," Shoto replied.

"Well, good, we need you advance with the next wave of soldiers in the 0.75. Got the briefing room to see the plan.

"Yes, sir!" Midoriya said, "But what's "0.75?" Midoriya whispered to Lida.

"It military time for 45 minutes." He answered.

The group made it to the briefing room to hear the plan they looked around and saw the rest of their classmates all in one group, everyone single one of them was on edge since this was their first actually real mission and battle.

"Guys!" Said Midoriya while running up to them.

The rest of the classmates uneased to see two of the strongest people in their class with them, Shoto and Midoriya.

"Where were you guys at, forget that. More importantly, the bad news is there are around 300 strong Normues and the good news is they are in packs," and there are around 300 strong Norumues. We need to come up with a plan, any suggestions? Yaoyorozu asked.

"I think I have an idea," Shoto said putting his hand on his chin, taking a marker and making a circle where he soon to say,

"How about this: Sero and Mineta use their quirks to make a line with Mineta sticky balls and Sero tape causing them to be suck in their tracks when this happens Koda will use a bird to signal himself that stage one was a success with this being down Aoyama use his lazar to shoot up into the sky signaling Bakugo and I will use our fire quirks to surround them. Once we've done the rest of the could you bomb the Normues, I've seen a boulder not too far from here, so Uraraka could possibly lift and crush them." Shoto explained.

"That's a first plan we had that actually sound effective!" The commanding officer said boosting their morale. "Alright take positions and you tell cannons to reload and hold fire, and tell the men to retreat because it's going be a light show! He followed up to say with a crooked smile

They began to take action and went to their destined place where Shoto told them to go.

"Just as planned, right guys?" Midoriya said to himself.

The Normues continually their advance and soon walked into the trap. Koda nod his head to giving Aoyama the O.K. As planned, shinning his lazar in the sky gave Bakugo and Shoto the signal to make the fire ring around the Normues.

"Now!" The commanding officer ordered the batteries to fire.

With the heavy usage bombarded repeatedly, some Normues died or with serious injuries and now it all up to Uraraka to crush the remanding survivors. Midoriya was with her just in case for some reason anything tried to interfere with the plan.

"Alright, Uraraka, they gave us the green light!" Midoriya said frowning.

"Let's do this!" Uraraka said hyping herself up.

She lifted up the boulder to proceed to crush them but right before she could have dropped it on them. A warp gate appeared taking the army of Normues away.

"What?! They vanished?" Midoriya said.

"Does that mean we won?" The commanding officer asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Lida answered.

The soldiers and heroes cheered too their somewhat victory but some of them knew this isn't something to be cheering about, later on, today, the media will once again criticize the hero society giving what the villains what such as turning the public against them and such damage to the city and the number of casualties were insane.

The students have been award with the Medal of Honor due to their bravery and usefulness to the situation on national TV, Midoriya was so afraid while everyone else gladly took their medal. The majority of the students, including Midoriya, went home while the military, engineers, volunteers, as well as the students who decided to stayed help rebuild the destroyed buildings.

Midoriya took a long shower, went into his room and turned on the TV, expected, ever channel was reviewing the incident, too bothered by this he turned off the TV.

I'm about to go to sleep." Midoriya said to himself.

While trying to sleep Midoriya has gotten a message from no other than the rich blonde prince himself, Aoyama, saying.

"Due to today victory, I will be hosting the biggest party you've ever seen! It'll be tomorrow at 8 PM, Classes 1A and 1B are invited! Go get some shut-eye and sparkle away into dreamland!" With Sparkling emojis at the end.

Midoriya thought about it and decided to go since tomorrow was Saturday and he didn't have any plans. Midoriya proceeds to go to sleep.

* * *

Toga POV:

Toga picked up her call and it was from Shigaraki.

"Where have you been? Forget about it, you need to come back to the HQ unless you want to get killed by an army of Nomues." Shigaraki creepy said.

"What?" Toga responded.

"You honestly forgot, huh? Today is Operation Judgement. Time to reek havoc on this corrupt world." Shigaraka said while laughing creepy.

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about that!" Toga responded.

hanging up the phone she said,

"Sorry, I have to go!" Toga said while blowing Midoriya kiss and jumped out a window.

Midoriya moved out the way where the kiss was going to and yelled,

"You know, we got a door you can walk out from!

She ran to their HQ.

"Hi, guys I'm back! Did you miss me?" Toga said with a smile.

"Nope," Dabi said.

"So rude." Toga said with a whining face.

"But do you have the blood?" Dabi asked.

"Mhm!" Toga said while pulling out the tube where she said Midoriya blood in it giving it to Dabi.

"This is a good amount, this is your first time being useful." Dabi said complimenting her.

Shigaraki and Kurogiri walked into the room.

"Today we make history, today is the day the world will wake up, but mainly today is the day we first did something bigger than us." Shigaraki said while stretching his neck wildly.

"Please don't die on me, Midoriya." said Toga putting her hand together.

The attack has started and the vanguard action squad could hear all the explosion and commotion outside which made it difficult for Toga to relax.

"So how were you guys day?" Toga said happily.

None of them answered.

"Well, Nevermind." Toga said, "Please be okay." Toga wished.

"Toga, since you successfully got Midoriya blood, I want you to infiltrate into U.A once given permission, do you understand?" Dabi said.

"Mhmm!" Toga said.

Later on that day when things started to calm down, she went outside to get something to eat, apparently, after what all that happened, she was surprised stores were open and people were walking in the streets like nothing happened.

"Oh? I guess the heroes told them it's safe to go out and everything was under control." Toga said to herself.

She walked into the store.

"After today's attack, we question are we still safe? All since All Might address his retirement the villains' activity has booted up." The TV said.

Toga got her regular: Ice cream, pop soda, and some ships. While she was paying for her stuff and overheard that there were going to be a party.

"Hehe, that sounds fun, I might just join in." Toga said smiling.

* * *

 **Authors' Note: Look, if this is trash forgive me this my sister timing writing/ typing an action chapter let alone being an author. I want to spoil the next chapter but can't but RyuujinHimari** **could you become my sensei? I'm a young child seeking your guidance.**

 **Feedback is well appreciated by me**


	5. Chapter 5, Wild Love

**[Lemon incoming]**

 ** _Chapter 5..._**

* * *

Midoriya POV:

Midoriya woked up early in the morning (6:30 AM) to jog before the sun come out. He put his headphones in and began to run around the city to be more specific he ran to the battlefield site and to see the rebuilding process. While looking at the destruction and the devastation on the victims face made his hatred for villains even deeper.

"This just shows how heartless villains are. Their main was to just contribute as many deaths as they could." Midoriya said while clenching his fists until someone called his name.

"Midoriya!" Hatsume said waving her hand telling him to come here.

"Hey, Hatsume!" Midoriya said running towards her.

"I saw you on TV last night, congratulations! You and your classmates gained a lot of respect and got put on the map for potential heroes but you also gain more enemies due to jealousy. Hatsume explained.

"Yeah, I know but thank you for your consideration." Midoriya asked.

"You're welcome but why are you doing up so early? If you can see, I'm helping to rebuild this place with the engineers with my babies!" Hatsume said.

"Nice but I was just going on a jog." Midoriya answered.

"Well, if you don't mind would you like to help us out move these chunks of pieces out of buildings and load them up on the truck but there's _A LOT_ SUFF you gotta pick up" Hatsume asked.

"Sure, I don't mind!" Midoriya said happily tryna contribute.

"Alright, but don't you say I didn't warn you!" Hatsume said making Midoriya have 2nd thoughts.

Hatsume took Midoriya to the dump area where there was just mountains and mountain of piles of trashing. Midoriya face turned gloomy.

"Why did I volunteer for this." Midoriya said putting his down.

"You got this sport!" Hatsume said putting one of her hands on his shoulder.

After 6 hours of moving piles and piles of boulders of trash onto trucks, he was done.

"F-Finally... done." Midoriya said taking a long breathe after each word while falling on the ground passing out.

Midoriya woked up in a hospital, due to the surprise of being there he jumped up.

"Woah there, slow down!" Hatsume said.

"Ow!" Midoriya said putting his hand on his forehead.

"Yeah, you too a hard knock on the head when you decided to pass out." Hatsume explained.

"You say it like it's my fault for passing out," Midoriya said to himself. "But do you know what time it is?" Midoriya asked Hatsume.

"It's like around early 7 PM." Natsume answered. "You must be going to that party?" Hatsume asked.

"Yeah, since I don't have anything else to do." Midoriya answered shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, you better get going then, and I've already informed your mother of what happened to you today." Said Hatsume.

"Thanks, be safe!" Midoriya said walking out of the hospital.

"You're welcome, be safe and don't drink." Hatsume said waving her hand.

Midoriya called a taxi and dropped off Midoriya at his house and went straight to the shower, he really smelt awful for carrying all those mountains of trash. Once done he changed into a classic outfit since this was the first party he ever went to.

"I'm off!" Midoriya said his mother.

"Okay, just don't drink, smoke, or do anything that'll hurt you in many different ways and come home safely," Inko said stressing over Midoriya safety.

"Alright, alright, I hear you mother." Midoriya said while smiling.

He called another Taxi to drop himself off at the party. When arrived he saw some unfamiliar faces and guess that people told their friends about the party and the chain went on. The inside the house lights were just going crazy, there were all different types of lights, they were blinking on and off and lazars were almost everywhere and through the windows, he could see people dancing.

"This a party or a club?" Midoriya asked himself.

Midoriya walked in as nervous as he could be. He walked towards were the snack table was and stood there just like other nervous people were, they were either being scared to dance or just scared to socialize in general. Midoriya looked into the crowd to see if there was anyone he knew and couldn't find anyone except for Kacchan but he didn't feel comfortable going up to him. With a bit of frustration, he poured himself a cup of Hawaiian punch while drinking it he made a sour face.

"Don't get drunk drinking the punch, Deku." Someone said.

Midoriya turned around to see the unexpected, unreasonable Toga. Midoriya frowned since she was partly taken in the attack the other day, opening his mouth about to scold her but she cut him off by putting her index finger over Midoriya mouth and then put her arms around his neck.

"Relax, relax! I know what you were about to say, you can scold me later and let's not cause a scene ." Toga said at Midoriya.

"Why hasn't anyone realize you're a villain yet but why are you here?." Midoriya said giving himself a facepalm.

"Because it's a party, silly!" Toga replied taking Midoriya drink and start to gulp it down, "You know, indirect kisses and this punch for some reason make me feel some type of way." Toga explained.

Midoriya looked at her with a blank face and turned around to pour him another drink and drunk it while doing this he made a sour face.

"You didn't answer my answered, why are _you_ here?" Midoriya asked again.

"Oh, sweetie, you can always address me by my first name, Midoriya" Toga said looking at Midoriya with her yellowish eyes while wiping the dust off her knees. "I'm here because I want to have a good time, it's not like I can enjoy myself every day since I'm a villain and that's the truth." Toga explained

"Well, if I see my friends I recommend you run like a roach when the lights get turned on." Midoriya said while taking another sip of his drink.

"Whatever," Toga said rolling her eyes, "We can still have fun even though we're enemies. We can have some fun right, Izuku?" Toga asked.

"Fine," Midoriya sigh "but only because like you said, I don't want to cause a scene and cause problems for others." Midoriya followed up to say.

They sat down at a table with the bowl of fruit punch, they were looking into the crowd and took turns drinking the punch. Out of nowhere, Midoriya got a quick little headache.

"This punch can't be just regular punch, it's a little too delicious," Midoriya said.

"Eh, it has a funky taste at the end though." Toga said.

Midoriya looked around to see if he could find his friends but couldn't but being entertain by Toga he decided to chill with her even more. Midoriya couldn't hear anything very clearly since the music was too loud with the mixer of laughter and people talking.

They started to talk about the punch again,

"This drink taste like magic!" Midoriya said.

"Like a rainbow peeing in your mouth? That type of magic?" Toga said while smiling.

"Exactly!" Midoriya said while laughing.

Toga took another scoop while Midoriya watched her. Every second Midoriya looked at her he realizes her feminine characteristics. He realizes how soft her lips looked, how beautiful her eyes were, and how adorable she could be, and how good she smelt. Clearly, it wasn't just regular punch they were drinking.

"Dude, are you going crazy? That's a villain." Midoriya conscious told himself, "Yeah, I know who she is. It's not like I'm drunk, I'm sober." Midoriya answered himself as he hiccup. "We'll see about that, you damn idiot." His conscious replied.

Midoriya soon expanded his arm around his chair as an invitation for Toga to sit next to him. She soon realizes this and got to sit him. Her face began to turn red with the mix of pink same with Midoriya. Her soft body pressed against him making his erection even bigger. Toga soon turned around and they looked into each other, her yellowish cat-like eyes were talking to him without making a sound.

They slowly went towards each other and shared a kiss, Midoriya put his right hand in her hair and moved it in the back of her head, just the touch of Midoriya hand got her excited. They soon departed due to the lack of breath, looking into each other eyes he asked,

"What was that?"

"hehe, our first kiss." Toga said, "Care for another one."

The music began to soften up, the party animals began to silence down, but Midoriya was too focus on kissing his sworn enemy. As he kissed her and realized something, he wasn't kissing a villain, he wasn't kissing his enemy, he realized he was kissing Himiko Toga, a girl, nothing more, Midoriya took apart with a crooked smile but realize it was quiet and the music was chill because the DJ started to play love songs for the couples.

"Want you dance?" Midoriya asked.

"Sure." Toga said blushing.

They soon got up and went to the floor. Toga's back was against his chest while Midoriya hands were on her waist. Her hips rocked back and forth against his thighs, making his erection even bigger because of this.

"Wanna go to a room? By our selves?" Midoriya asked.

Toga bit her lips due to knowing what he meant, she was becoming even more turned on than before. She gripped Midoriya hands and led him into an empty bedroom and not long after locking the door, Toga jumped on him and crossing her leg and cross her arms around his neck as they proceed to make out, lying her on the bed he started to kiss her on the neck. She started to groan satisfied with just him touching her, him kissing her made her even wilder.

They soon felt like their main purpose of being born was to just make love together. Midoriya gripped her breast making her moan between each breath, telling Midoriya to be rougher, which Midoriya did. Toga flipped Midoriya around, kneeling down and took his pants off and took hold of his dick, kissing his dick a few time, teasing him, and then put it in her mouth making Midoriya moan. She continued to move her head up and down making Midoriya feel like he was in dreamland, they soon started to take each other clothes off.

She soon gripped Midoriya by the shoulders and pulled him closer and told him,

"Put it in me," She said whimpering, "I've been a bad girl lately, so punish me." Toga said.

Midoriya put it in her slowly making her moan, her insides were inviting him. She muffed her moans by biting a nearby pillow.

He began to thrust in and out of her, lifting her thighs so he could go inside deeper. She gripped the cover due to how good it felt. She laughed, moaned, screamed. Emotions were exposed during this.

"Don't stop!" She screamed showing her satisfaction.

Hearing her moan made Midoriya satisfied. Toga licked his chest and neck, biting into it not soon after. She pulled him closer telling him how much she meant to him and how she needed him in her life".

"Himiko! I'm about to come!" Midoriya yelp.

"Ahh~, that's, ahh~ that's your first time calling me by my first name!" Toga said hurrying up before she could have moan again.

Midoriya started to go faster and harder making her moan harder and faster as her tongue left her mouth.

"He's about to break me!" Toga thought to himself.

She soon felt a hot liquid enter her, it was his seed. Before he could pull out, she grabbed him and gave him another kiss, her tongue went on tour in his mouth so he decided to do the same. Midoriya left himself up and looked at Toga, her nipples were still hard, and right in front of him, her body was trembling and panting due to tiredness. All-embracing, Midoriya seed was inside of her splashing inside of her when she moves.

They've got under the covers and lied there in awe of just happened, Toga rested her head on his chest and put half of her body on him, Midoriya slid his arm under her neck to pull her closer.

"Toga, what are we now?" Midoriya asked.

"hehehe, first get some rest, we'll talk about this in the morning." Toga replied.

"I guess you're right," Midoriya said before sleep knocked him out.

 _The Next Day:_

Midoriya woken up and rose up and realized he wasn't at his house and in a bed alone.

"What happened?" Midoriya said putting his hand on his forehead due to a horrible headache.

He looked over and saw a note. He picked it up and read it, it said the following:

"I enjoyed our time together, Midoriya! See you later.- From Toga."

Midoriya remembers what happened last night and screamed as loud as he could and started to cry due to disappointment with himself.

"I lost my first time to my enemy." Midoriya said weeping.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Authors' Note: My first time doing a lemon scene so bear with me. May God bless us all.**

 **Feedback is appreciated by me truly.**


	6. Chapter 6, Sweet & Sour

_**Chapter six...**_

* * *

Midoriya POV:

"W-W-What have I done!" Midoriya said with embarrassment knowing he made love with an enemy.

He looked around the room and realized he was still at Aoyama house in assuming he was in a guest room. Completely naked he put on his clothes and walked out of the room seeing wasted people knocked out with plenty of mess.

"Very expected to come from a large scale party," Midoriya said to himself.

Midoriya walked out and took a long walk around the city thinking what just happening and tried to make up theories so he could forget about what happened last night and eased himself up. It didn't take a genius to realize that punch wasn't just Hawaiian Punch.

Midoriya put is head down and sighed.

* * *

Earlier before the party:

Aoyama, Kaminari, Kirishima, Sero, and Mineta was getting the party ready.

"Once again, thank you guys coming to help me get set." Aoyama said winking at them.

"No problem, this what friends do right." Kirishima said giving him a thumbs up.

"I've got the drinks!" Lida said while rushing in.

Lida gave it to Sero and Mineta.

"Please pour those into those five large bowls over there." Aoyama asked.

Mineta and Sero began to pour them until the saw some liquor. To be specific they saw some bottles of expensive liquor that are well known for being very strong.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sero asked Minta.

"Oh, yeah, I am!" Mineta answered giving each other a smug look.

Since these two were known for being the 'live life to the fullest' they decided poured the sodas in the bowls and put half of liquor within it. Mixing the two up, Sero asked Mineta

"What about we set up some canned drink just in case people not wanting to drink liquor?"

"You're right." Mineta replied setting up the canned drinks beside the punch.

But as envision, people didn't realize that they just thought the canned drinks was just in case if all the punch was gone.

* * *

Toga POV:

"Toga, what are we now?" Midoriya asked.

"hehehe, first get some rest, we'll talk about this in the morning." Toga replied.

"I guess you're right," Midoriya said before sleep knocked him out

Toga also went to sleep not soon after Midoriya went to fell asleep as well. Toga woked up before Midoriya, wrote the note, and left as quietly as she could while still having Midoriya hot slime inside of her womb, she felt in splash around inside of her.

"You came a lot, didn't you Midoriya? Glad you enjoyed it." Toga said giggling.

She walked back to the League of Villains Hideout.

"Hey, guys!" Toga said smiling.

"Toga!? Where have you been?! I was worried sick!" Twice said and followed up with "It's not like I care." Showing his unforeseeable mix personalities.

"I was at that huge party, it was fun, I wished you guys were there!" Toga said.

"You didn't go there trying to talk to that Midoriya kid again? I'm telling you if you keep this trash love story up, you both would get hurt at the end." Dabi explained with his aloof personality.

Toga responded with this, "I might be pregnant with his child so... I think it's too late for that I guess." Toga said overjoyed.

Her whole squad turned to her in silence, eyes wide open, and frozen like ice. She looked at them back,

"W-What?" Toga said.

"Y-Y-You might b-be p-pregnant!?" Hikiishi asked.

"With _Midoriya_ child out of all people." Dabi said shaking his head.

"Yeah, I've said I "might" get pregnant, so let's see if I do or not." Toga responded, "Are you guys mad at me?" Toga said looking downhearted.

"No, we're not mad at you. _If_ you get pregnant, we can use the child to get to him." Shigaraki said.

"Agreed, we can barely threaten his child to turn himself in to us and hopefully, turned him into one of us." All for One said over a webcam.

Toga frowned and said to herself,

"Don't forget it's _MY_ child too!"

"Do you understand, Toga?" Shigaraki.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Toga said.

Due to frustration, she stormed off into the next room but Dabi realized her eyes' were getting watery.

Dabi followed her and startle to see Toga crying.

"Why are you crying?" Dabi asked.

Toga jumped and wiped her eyes saying, "I'm not crying, idiot."

Dabi put his hand on her shoulder looking down at her.

"You can trust me, why are you trying?" Dabi asked once more.

"I just want to be a normal girl, I don't want to do all of this killing, I don't want to a mass murder anymore, I want to change... I want to Midoriya by my side." Toga asked.

Dabi sighed,

"We've been through this already. This is why I didn't want you to get close to Midoriya, he's a wannabe hero and you're a villain it's never going to work out between you guys. I'm sorry to break the news to you but someone has. Now you might get pregnant with his child." Dabi explained

Toga continually to sob.

"He's my hero..." Toga said softly.

"If I was you I would avoid him in general. You have been pushing yourself onto him and clearly, he's uncomfortable with that, you never considered his feelings. You do things for your benefits and if you don't believe me then ask yourself this, do you really think Midoriya wanted to have a baby with you let alone have sex with you." Dabi said exiting the room

Toga continues to cry but knowing what Dabi said was true she sob louder.

I need to talk to Midoriya, I need him, I need _his_ sympathy. Toga said to herself swiping the tears off her face before jumping out a nearby window.

"Damn you, Midoriya! I swear if I see you I'll kill you." Dabi said leaning on the door after closing it.

* * *

Midoriya POV:

(The Next Day, *Sunday.*)

Midoriya woked up and did his daily routine.

"I wonder is Toga okay," Midoriya said to himself, "Right about now she'll be in my face." Midoriya thought to himself.

Midoriya sighed and continued to work out. 10 minutes later, he went downstairs to eat and only to eat breakfast.

"How was the party?" Inko asked.

Saying this gave Midoriya a flashback of what happened between Toga and him last night making him nervous and blushed.

"I-I-I-It was fun, nothing bad happened!" Midoriya said stuttering.

"Sounds... good." Inko said squeezing her eyes due to feeling suspension. "You know, I can tell if you're lying or not." Inko followed up to say.

Midoriya ran outside to avoid further conversation scared to mistakenly tell his mother the truth. When he decided to run out he ran into Uraraka.

"H-Hi, Deku!" Uraraka said.

Oh, Uraraka!" Midoriya replied with a smile.

"Where you off too?" Uraraka asked.

"I guess, to go out and eat something." Midoriya replied.

"Mind if I join you?" Uraraka asked bending over towards his face.

"S-Sure, I don't mind!" Midoriya said. "Too close!" Midoriya said to himself.

Midoriya and Uraraka walked to a cafe to enjoyed their Sunday. They ordered their food,

"So.. Midoriya what's up with you and that blonde girl with cat-like eyes? Twitching her Thumbs Uraraka asked with curiosity.

"You mean Toga? Oh, we're..."

Midoriya hesitated not knowing what to say.

"We're friends! Nothing more!" Midoriya quickly replied so she wouldn't realize he was stalling for something to say.

"Oh, okay." Uraraka said. "But that doesn't why you guys went on a date." Uraraka said to herself.

"Do you like her?" Uraraka asked.

"As a friend, I swear." Midoriya answered. "What's with all the questions." Midoriya thought to himself.

"So, what did you guys do in the bedroom at Aoyama party?" Uraraka asked.

Midoriya eyes widen and jumped.

"We um, she wanted to talk to me about something personal so it's best for you not to know." Midoriya answered.

"Oh, okay." Uraraka said.

The waitress came out with their order and they had a good time talking to each other, getting to catch up with each other since they never got the chance. They were generally happy just having their presence near since Uraraka was Midoriya first ever real friend while Midoriya was Uraraka role model and she also had a crush on him. The also went to the movies to see the newest Five Start romance/ comedy movie.

"Today was fun," Midoriya said smiling. "us two hanging out alone is the best." Midoriya said with a smile.

"We were handing out together... so it was like a d-d-date!" Uraraka thought to herself blushing.

"Uraraka?" Midoriya said.

"Y-Yeah, tod was fun!" Uraraka said nodding her head.

"I'm about to call a taxi." Midoriya said.

They shared a taxi and dropped off Uraraka first

"Bye, Midoriya!" Uraraka said walking back to her house.

"Bye-Bye!" Midoriya said blushing.

They soon to drive off. Midoriya was looking out the window the Taxi driver asked,

"Who's that girl? Have she taken you away from me?"

"What?" Midoriya turned around and his eyes' lit up and not in a good way.

Grey slime like substance started to appear on the floor, dropping from the driver and when it cleared up it was Toga but instead of looking like her joyfully self this time she looked emotionless, anger, and wicked, liked she wanted to kill 300 people to calm herself down. Midoriya anxiety level rose up forcing his heart to beat faster and harder as he was literally was surrounded by fear.

* * *

Toga POV:

I need to talk to Midoriya, I need him, I need _his_ sympathy. Toga said to herself swiping the tears off her face before jumping out a nearby window.

She ran towards Midoriya house,

"I need him, I want him!" She said to herself.

As she was about to turn the corner she saw them talking, Uraraka and Midoriya.

"She's the girl from the other day." She thought to her self.

Midoriya and Uraraka started to walk and Toga decided to follow them. She realized they were at a cafe. Toga put her hand on her chest.

"Why does my heart feel so heavy?" Toga asked herself. "I don't like this feeling, it hurts, it hurt so much." She followed up to say.

She followed them all the way to movies. Feeling even more hurt, she felt a hatred being born inside of her, it was the beginning of an unhealthy obsession. She overheard Midoriya telling Uraraka that he was about to call a taxi. Quickly, she found a taxi, led him leading him to a valley and cut him to take his blood to transform into him.

"I wouldn't kill you, if I do Midoriya would get mad at me but I will knock you out so you wouldn't remember anything." Toga said licking her knife.

After knocking the poor man out, she stole his car and picked up the pair and once she dropped off Uraraka she started to show her real form to Midoriya showing him her.

Midoriya sat there in fear already knowing what's this all about. Midoriya finally opened his mouth saying:

"O-Okay, okay, relax, it's not like how it seems!" Midoriya said struggling to take his words out of his mouth.

"Really? Because by the way it looks like in my eyes' were you going on a date with another girl which isn't me." Toga said licking her knife to show Midoriya she wasn't playing.

"I don't know why you acting like this." Midoriya said sighing.

Midoriya told her to stop the car and took her by the shoulder and kissed her.

"I-I have no choice! If I don't calm her down she'll kill me or even worse she'll kill Uraraka!" Midoriya said to himself while kissing her.

They soon departed leaving a trail of saliva.

"You're my one and only girl. So there's no reason to be jealous." Midoriya said with a smiling. "Why am I lying to her!" Midoriya thought to himself.

" _He_ kissed me this time!" Toga thought to himself making her overjoyed and back to her regular self. "Oh, sweetie. I'm so sorry, I swear this will never happen again!" Toga said.

"It's okay, you just did something that other girls do when they feel threaten by another woman but just a bit overbored," Midoriya explained trying to say it nicely as he could.

"Okay." Toga said looking Midoriya in the eyes' with her beautiful eyes which Midoriya took notice of.

Midoriya shook his head, "Almost got lost in them." He said to himself.

Toga ditched the car into a nearby river and walked to Midoriya house where she has recently dropped him off. Inko wasn't there at the moment since she had to work overtime that night. Midoriya opened the window to let in some fresh air.

"Home alone, time to sleep." Midoriya said happily sighing.

Until that got ruin when Toga flew into his window.

"Toga?!" Midoriya screamed.

"Oh, hi sweetie, were you going to sleep?" Toga asked while closing the window.

"Yeah, I was." Midoriya replied.

"Don't let me interfere with that, I'm sleepy as well." Toga said getting in the bed with Midoriya.

"What are you doing?!" Midoriya said freaking out.

"Oh, shut up, it's not like we're going to do _IT_ again and plus, you what you thought I was going to sleep at? On the floor? Nope." Toga said

20 minutes later. The lights were off and the moonlight was the only source of light. Their backs were turned against each other in awkward silence.

"Why does this always happens. But it's not like she's a bad person, she's just misunderstood, that's all." Midoriya said while looking over his shoulder to look at her.

While looking at her he realized she was shivering.

"Is she cold?" Midoriya asked himself.

Midoriya turned around and scooted, hovered his hand around her torse scared to touch her. He got all his courage to touch her catching Toga off guard. He pulled her closer.

"Want to cuddle, I see?" Toga said smiling.

"N-No, it's because you're cold."Midoriya said shutting his eyes.

When he opened them, he saw Toga closing in to kiss him.

"Hehe, that's our what, sixth time kissing? Goodnight!" Toga said turning around to go to sleep.

Midoriya blushed and said, "I wonder if I'm catching feelings... no, I'm not." And then followed her into dreamland.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Authors' Note: Hope you enjoy this so far! See you guys in the next chapter.**

 **Feedback is well appreciated by me!**


	7. Chapter 7, Mysterious Girl

**Chapter Seven...**

* * *

Information about the first HV War.

The first Villains and Heroes War. This vast, destruction war cost an estimate of 700k civilians, 67,938 heroes, and 82,834 villains deaths. This great incident of war is named the deadest conflict involving the two sides. Heroes claim their victory over the villains but since this was a large-scale war that scorched the Earth taking so many lives with it, it didn't seem like a victory for the heroes but for the villains. Heroes and national militaries, governments, desperately created the GDF, known as the Global Defense Force. Their job is to help prevent another war dealing with the two societies as well as to enforce world peace, but with the recent attack on the on the city, Musutafu, the organization has risen their concerns about another war happening very soon.

* * *

At a GDF meeting hosted in New You, United States of America:

At the beginning of the meeting, it was pure mayhem. The world leaders were there discussing the incident of the battle for Musutafu. The president of the organization walked in, calming the room, All Might.

"In case if you didn't know the city of Musutafu were under attack by villains forces." All Might said.

"We need to strike back and make an example of one of these villains." The Germany ambassador said.

The room filled with chatter. This is normal when an ambassador makes a suggestion.

"Disagreed. It'll just reunite more villains together plus it'll look bad for us on the public side." The France ambassador said.

These two countries never stop having their grudges for each other after World War II.

"I say we need to buffer our security forces in major cities more." The ambassador of Italy requested.

"That isn't a bad idea but how will the public response to the suddenly mobile of security forces? If we do, the public will know something big is coming and will probably make them worry." The ambassador of the United Kingdom said.

"I agree, the public will demand answers and when the movement of troops may cause the villains to get cocky." The ambassador of China said.

"But villains are already getting cocky. They have the nerves to commit crimes in daylight." The ambassador of Iran stated.

The ambassadors continued to come to an agreement with a voting system, the system works by a country making up an idea, the other ambassadors will vote and if the idea has more "Agreed" than "Disagreed" all countries will have to go through the idea even if they like it or not but if don't this process must keep going until they reached an agreement. With many ambassadors it'll be hard to come up with an agreement, partly many of these ambassadors countries don't trust nor like each other because of past conflicts.

"Today is going to be a long day." All Might said resting his chin on his hand.

* * *

Midoriya POV:

Midoriya yawned waking up due to water being run from his restroom. Midoriya came to a concussion it was Toga since she wasn't in bed.

"Toga." Midoriya said trying to clarify this.

The water stop running and Toga walked out from his restroom.

"Yes, baby?" Toga replied with her hair being laid down.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if that were you in there." Midoriya responded.

"Oh, okay." Toga said while walking back to the restroom to finish up.

Midoriya watched her and realized she had a new pair of clothes on, he assumed his mother gave her some.

"It's the start of winter break, now I can relax and be as lazy as I can." Midoriya said to himself getting out of bed.

The went downstairs and figured his mother wasn't there since she wasn't cooking and founded a note on the refrigerator with Inko handwriting on it saying,

"I know this is sudden but I'll be gone, out of the country, for two weeks or so. I have business I must attend to.- Love your mother. P.S, 200 will be put in your bank account for food."

Midoriya was disoriented reading this but he let it go knowing she has her reasons. Midoriya turned on the TV and were about to settle for a bowl of cereal until Toga asked him,

"Are sure you want cereal? I can cook you know."

Midoriya looked at her and followed up with,

"You can cook? Now that's what I call a joke." Said Midoriya While laughing.

Toga in silence began to cook making the classic American breakfast of Pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast with jam, and orange juice. Proving Midoriya wrong.

"Don't underestimate me, I'll leave you in awe of what I can do!" Toga said crossing her arms with a smug smile.

Midoriya rolled his eyes and took a bite. Midoriya eyes lit up showing his satisfaction with the meal.

"You'll be a great wife one day! If you ever be one." Midoriya said happily continuing to eat the meal Toga prepared for them.

Toga blushed and covered her face.

"Thank you, I try." Toga said gladly taking his compliment. "That's the nicest thing he said to me." Toga said while getting excited.

She watched Midoriya as eat and asked him,

"What do you look in for a wife, Midoriya?"

"Uh, I never thought about it but probably just like my mother, a loving mother." Midoriya responded.

"O-Oh, okay." Toga said putting her hands on her face trying to hide the embarrassment. "I guess I have to study from her." Toga said to herself.

After Midoriya eaten breakfast he waited for an hour and to start to work out while Toga sat down in another room to watch a popular Japenese game show. While Midoriya was working out he got a message from Shoto.

"Is it true you go with some blondie girl?' He asked Midoriya.

"Huh?!" Midoriya said to himself. "Why you asked and where did this come from?" Midoriya replied to Shoto.

"Word got around and I wanted to see if it's true, but my battery is about to die, do you want to talk in-person?" Shoto asked.

"Sure, let's meet in the park." Replied.

Midoriya put on some clothes. He tried to sneak by Toga as she was still watching TV and flipping through channels. As he tried not to alarm her he reached the front door putting his hand on the nob.

"Where are you sneaking off to, Midoriya?" Toga said while still looking at the TV.

Midoriya flinched.

"I'm meeting with a friend, Shoto, you probably heard of him." Midoriya answered.

"The half ice and half fire dude?" Toga asked.

"Mhmm." Midoriya replied.

"Cool! He's on our kill list!" Toga said joyfully.

Toga turned off the TV and got up saying,

"I'll come with you!" With a smile.

Midoriya sighs

"Alright, let' go." Midoriya responded.

They made it out of the house. Midoriya took the lead while Toga happily skipped behind him while frisking with items. They soon made it to the park where they saw Shoto sitting down.

"Shoto!" Midoriya said with excitement.

Toga started to become jealous.

"You never call my name like that." She said to herself with a cute pouting face.

Shoto looked up and saw Midoriya.

"Hey, Midoriya." Shoto said.

Shoto soon realizes Toga, the blonde girl he was talking about, behind Midoriya.

"And you must be...?" Shoto asked.

"Oh, I'm Toga, Midoriya future wife." Toga said putting her hand out happily.

"Please, don't start with the jokes." Midoriya said shaking his hand.

"I'm Shoto." Shoto said shaking her hands.

Shoto became very suspicious.

"What do you want to talk about?" Midoriya asked.

It was about Toga but since she was there with them, he lied.

"It's about our next exam. Do you have time to come over to my house so we can study?" Shoto replied.

The three of them walked towards Shoto house. On their way there Toga was playing with Midoriya while Shoto was looking at her on the corner of his eye still showing his wariness about her. They eventually reached his house and walked into his room.

"Woah, so traditional!" Toga said happily.

"Isn't this an old-school Japanese room?" Midoriya asked.

"Yeah, have a sit, I suppose." Shoto said.

They all sat down at his kotatsu. Midoriya sat in front of Shoto and obviously Toga sat down beside Midoriya.

"Soo, how long has this been going on?" Shoto asked trying to figure out their relationship stats.

"Never been on." Midoriya said.

"About a couple of weeks." Toga said.

They both said in sync.

"Well then, let's get started." Shoto said in confusion handing Midoriya a book. "Well, she looks like a high schooler." Shoto said to himself taking notes about her.

They began to study, well Shoto began to study, as expected Toga was aking and playing with Midoriya, causing him not to study properly. At time Midoriya eek'ed and made weird noises.

"It's like I've seen her before... But where though?" Shoto said to himself putting his hand on his chin.

Midoriya groaned for a split second.

"But why is he making these weird noises?" Shoto asked himself.

Shoto began even more wary about her. He observed Toga face, glancing at her everytime he had the chance, they even looked at each other at the same time here and there, he was trying to put the pieces together but he was also was thinking about what were they doing on that other side of the table.

"Shoto." Midoriya said.

"Yeah?" Shoto replied.

"It's getting late so we're about to bounce." Midoriya said.

"Okay, bye." Shoto said looking at Toga.

Toga and Shoto stared each other down for a brief second. Toga and Midoriya left and went home. Until a blue flame whooshed them away from each other. Midoriya activated his quirk and looked towards Toga saw her face filled with a horrifying look.

* * *

Toga POV:

As sat down beside Midoriya, it took her no time to start playing with him.

"Ooo, what's that?" Toga asked frequently.

Midoriya answered the majority of her questions without problems.

"Hehe, you're so smart!" Toga said.

Out of the blue, she put her hand into Midoirya pants and started to whisper in his ear.

"This is your award for being such a good boy." Toga said bitting his ear.

She put her hand around Midoriya's dick and started to jerk it off and teasing with it as well as making sure Shoto couldn't realize what was going on from what was happening.

"Hehe, you like that don't you?" Toga whispered into Midoriya ear.

Midoriya couldn't help but groan, he tried as hard as he could to contain it.

"This isn't the time and place for this, Toga!" Midoriya whispered to Toga as quietly as he could.

"Oh, I know." Toga said staring into Midoriya eyes.

Toga started to go faster. Midoriya tried his hardest to hold it in, his load and right before he could let out the biggest moan in his life he got up and told Shoto they were about to go. They left Shoto house and began their walk.

"You're really bold, aren't you?" Midoriya asked Toga while putting his hands trying to hide his erection. from her.

"Hehe, I know you liked it! We should finish it up at the house." Toga said with a smile.

As the continued to walk out of nowhere a blue colored flame came between the two. Toga knew these flames pretty well, it was her squad leader flames, Dabi. Toga face went into terror.

"Why?! Why is he...?!" Toga asked herself panicking.

Midoriya sees' this and not long he took knowledge of if Toga knew this person. When the smoke cleared up Midoriya face also turned into despair.

"I-I-Isn't that D-D-Dabi?! T-The leader of y-your s-squad!?" Midoriya said to Toga frighten.

Midoriya turned to Toga and Toga wasn't even moving, like she was frozen in place.

"Tog-?" Midoriya said but got end up getting cut off.

"Why are you here, Dabi!?" Toga said angerly.

"To kill Midoriya." Dabi said.

Midoriya gasped.

"You did this Toga, I told you to stop seeing him. Come back to the hideout, this is childish. You being with him is making you weak, you're a villain and he's a wannabe hero, it's not going to work out." Dabi Commanded. "I get it, you think you love him but it's just fake love, feelings, and foolish." Dabi said.

He soon took his attention towards Aye, Midoriya, do you even though what's going on inside of her?" Dabi asked Midoriya.

"What's going on inside of her...?" Midoriya said with confusion.

Dabi opened his mouth but got interrupted by Toga.

"Don't listen to him Midoriya, I will not let you kill him!" Toga said with anger.

"Are you sure about this? This is something I call treason, if you don't obey my command, you will be exiled from the Action Vanguard Squad and you will be on the kill list." Dabi asked.

"I'm well of sure of it. Are you ready Midoriya?" Toga said smiling. " To be honest, I don't think we're going to win but we can try. As long as I smile it should give Midoriya encouragement.

But to her surprise, Midoriya looked hella confidence.

"Oh, I'm ready." Midoriya said with a smug look.

"So cool... But does he have something up his sleeve?" Toga asked herself.

As soon as she says this Midoriya yelled,

"Now, Shoto!" Midoriya yelled.

A large iceberg went over Toga and Midoriya heads aiming at Dabi. Dabi quickly jumped out of the way of where it was aiming at.

"Huh? You're that half and half bastard, aren't you?" Dabi asked.

"Yeah, I am." Shoto said.

Dabi chuckled,

"Man, today must be my lucky day, two people from the kill list are right here in front of me." Dabi said.

Dabi took no time to counter-attack using widespread of his flames aiming at the three. Shoto hurried to make a thick wall of ice in front of them.

"Midoriya, Toga, flank him, get him occupied. By the way, it looks like it isn't ever good in close encounters." Shoto commanded.

They soon followed his command, Toga to the left and Midoriya to the right trying to surround him. Until Dabi watch alarm went off.

"Tsk, I have to go." Said Dabi.

Hearing police sirens, with people waking up to all the commotion and with the GDF was on their toes Dabi had no choice but to retreat unless he wants to risk getting caught.

Toga sighs in relieve.

"Thank God." Toga said to herself.

"We need to go home unless we want to get bombarded by questions and punishments." Shoto said to the two.

They all rushed home, away from the scene. Toga and Midoriya got to his house out of breath and scared out of there mind. They took turns getting into the showers, Toga insisted Midoriya join her in the bath but Midoriya told her no. Once they got out of the shower they soon refreshed themselves.

"Today was nuts!" Midoriya said to Toga.

"Indeed, I wish this day never even happened. Now, I'm kicked out of my squad, what am I going to do?" Toga said getting emotional.

"You can stay here, I guess but speaking of the situation what did Dabi mean when he said something about something going on inside-" Midooriya said until getting cut off by Toga.

"You're so sweet but today has been a long day so I'm about to go to sleep." Toga said in a hurry while laying down on the couch

"I guess." Midoriya said laying on the floor watching TV.

* * *

Shoto POV:

Shoto got home and thought about the situation. Putting his hand on his chin and sat down in front of his laptop, he thought,

"Now, if I was hearing well, Dabi talked to Toga liked he knew her very well. Do they have a history? If so what kind? What kind of normal girl, I'm assuming, have a relationship with a top-tier villain like Dabi?"

Shoto had millions of questions running through his mind. Shoto followed up with searching for information about the league of villains and their members trying to find a connection between the two.

"I'm going to figure this out." Shoto said determinedly.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the inactivity. School is occupying me but I guess I'll be back on track.**

"You can't start the next chapter of your life if you keep re-reading the last one."- Unknown.


	8. Chapter 8, The Truth

_**Chapter Eight**_

* * *

 ** _Shoto POV:_**

Shoto dug up every information he could about the League of Villain and Toga but came up short about to find up any information Toga and her relations with people.

"Himiko Toga, the mysterious girl, but where have I seen you at?" Shoto asked himself.

Shoto thought long and realizes where he saw her from.

"Oh, that's right! She was at the party!" Shoto said surprisingly.

Shoto remembered something else.

"Ah, she was at Aoyama party with Midoriya, the first time I saw her was when the two of them were going into a room together." Shoto thought to himself.

It didn't take Shoto long to figure out what they were doing together in that room alone.

Shoto happily scoffed at this thought.

"Well then, Midoriya." Shoto

Shoto decided to play a joke on Midoriya. He told their classmates his theory about Toga and Midoriya, some laughed because they don't expect Midoriya to be the type to have under-age sex but they soon believe him because some saw the two enter the room as well and Shoto theory made sense. They all gotten in a group chat and planned the prank on Midoriya.

"But still, it doesn't answer how Dabi knows her." Shoto thought to himself.

* * *

 _ **Midoriya POV:**_

Midoriya and Toga was chilling at his house

As Midoriya was on YouTube watching " _The Riddle_."

"What are you watching?" Toga asked.

"Oh, I'm watching _The Riddle_ , he pretty much talks about theories for example; what will happen in the next thousands of years.

"So he just makes you curious about the future, past, places, events, and etc? That' interesting" Togo replied.

"Yeah." Midoriya said.

Not soo after, Midoriya got a text from Kaminari.

"Come to the mall with us." Kaminari asked.

Midoriya was about to say no until he was curious.

"Who's us?" Midoriya asked.

"Shoto, Jiro, Lida, Kirishima, Uraraka, Tsu, and I." Kiminari replied.

"Alright, I'll come." Midoriya replied. "I'm about to go to the mall with some classmates." Midoriya told Toga.

"Have fun." Toga said falling back to sleep.

Midroiya called an uber and went to the mall.

"I'm here. Where are y'all?" Midoriya texted Kiminari.

"We're in the food court." Kiminari replied.

Midoriya walked through the mall seeing a varsity of winter theme items. He soon set foot in the food court and saw his peers. As he walked towards them, they soon realize he was coming and tried to hold in their laughter, Jiro tried to hold in her laughter by pressing her lips on her straw but that didn't help, bubbles flew up from her cup of coffee.

"What's so funny?" Midoriya asked them.

"We know your dirty secret." Tsu said trying to hold in her laughter.

"Excuse me? Hold on, what are you guys talking about?" Midoriya said very curious.

"Come have a seat!" Kiminari said while patting on an empty seat trying not to burst out laughing.

"Ribbit." Tsuyu said. "Midoriya, how did it feel? Tsu asked Midoriya.

The group laughed expect Midoriya, still confused about what's going on.

"How about I help you? Let me tell sugar coat you, okay?" Kirishima.

"O-Okay." Midoriya said curiously.

Kirishima coughed in irony.

"See, I really like blonde girls. Do you like blonde girls? Because I heard you even slept with one." Kirishima said.

Midoriya gulped and immediately knew what they were talking about. his face filled with embarrassment.

"Look at his face!" Jiro said while they all laughed.

"I don't get it, I don't know what you guys are talking about." Midoriya said rise one of his eyebrows to deny their claims.

Their laughter claim downed.

"Why are you still trying to deny it?" Shoto said.

"Yeah, we know the truth and plus didn't Toga said something about you two having sex last time I was over your house." Uraraka said.

Midoriya quickly turned to her only to see Uraraka laughing but something was off, it was like she's forcing herself to act happy.

"Oooo!" They all went.

"You and the blonde girl share a house together as well or do you sneak her in?" Lida asked.

"Still do know what you're talking about." Midoriya said still trying to deny it.

"You were that plastered to have sex with her, to experience a new world?" Uraraka asked.

"With Toga? No, Ma'am. I rather eat a 210-year-old pizza." Midoriya said. "But good thing that wasn't the case since we never did anything but talked about something serious in that room. Don't forget it was a party so it was ever loud and we needed someplace quiet to talk." Midoriya explained.

Shoto soon told Midoriya his theory and his proof.

"Midoriya, do you understand now?" Shoto said.

Midoriya sat there in silence due to how accurate Shoto was. Midoriya then got a headache and start to remember a flashback from that day after they had sex, but this flashback was new.

* * *

 _ **The Flashback of the Morning after Midoriya and Toga had sex:**_

Midoriya woke up, having also had an urge to vomit. Holding his hand trying to wrap his mind around what happened.

"Punch, dancing, Toga." Midoriya said putting the pieces together!

Midoriya paused for a quick second.

"Toga?!" Midoriya said remembering what happened last night, remembering they made love.

Midoriya ran to the toilet and lifted the seat up and started to vomit.

"Okay, okay, Toga and I called it a ceasefire, we got a little too comfortable with each other, and then we went to all the bases together. Oh my Go-" Midoriya said to himself before vomiting more.

"Not with the enemy." Midoriya said with a sad whine to himself.

Midoriya put back on his clothes. Disappointed with himself, Midoriya got up wiping his mouth and turned on the sink to splash water on his face. He went back to the crime scene, the bed, which he saw a large amount of blood. Midoriya touched everywhere on his body seeing to check for cut marks which he found none.

"Why all the blood then?" Midoriya said to himself.

Before he could try and figure out who cause this crime scene, the bedroom door soon opened up, it was Toga. She turned around close and locked the door.

"Oh, you're awake."

Midoriya gulped.

"Midoriya, you're my love, you're my life support. We made the forbidden love together, our eternal love will live on. Tell me when we're going to get married, have kids together, and get old together? Tell me. I will go to extreme lengths for our dreams and desires to come true. All for you Midoriya, baby. Now, let see some juice!" Toga said while blushing.

Toga pulled out a pocket knife.

"Hold on! Please? Easy now." As Midoriya said panicking.

Due to all that drinking of that alcohol made him weak, made activating his quirk harder. So, he decided to pick up a nearby lamp for defense.

Toga tipped her head. "What are you doing?" Toga said while pulling a bowl of oranges out.

"Hmm? Nothing, I just was observing this beautiful lamp." Midoriya responded putting down the down lamp trying to play it off.

"Yeah..." Toga said while looking at him crazy "I went to the kitchen to get something to eat and I stumble across some oranges. You'll be surprised by how man people are knocked out cold in there, I even saw a couple of your classmates." Toga explained.

"My classmates, huh." Midoriya said to himself.

They sat down and ate the oranges that Toga perfectly pilled off.

"Woah, they're perfect!" Midoriya said surprised.

Toga blushed.

"But what's up with the blood?" Midoriya asked looking back at the sheets.

Toga blushed even harder.

"See Midoriya, you are the first person to ever stab me..." Toga said

"What?" Midoriya said confounded.

Midoriya thought about it and figured out what she meant.

"Toga, am I your first time...?" Midoriya asked.

"Mhmm." Toga said nodding her hand while stretching her arm.

Midoriya sat there in awe. He passed out not knowing how to take all of this unexpected, disbelief, and savage recent events in.

* * *

 ** _Midoriya POV (Present Time):_**

 _"_ Screw you guys for making me remember that." Midoriya said to the group.

They all laughed.

"So you admit that you slept with her!" Kirishima said laughing.

"Wow, Midoriya. I never expect you to lose your virginity this early on in your life." Lida said.

"Agreed, I thought you'll never lose your virginity, ever." Shoto said.

"Ribbit! I know right! I don't know how to feel; Disappointed or Happy for you." Tsu said.

The group continued to mock him and ordered food while Midoriya sat there getting annoyed about how the fact they were shoving it in his face. It was getting late so they decided to parkways. One by one they left.

"I'm gone. Bye Midoriya and Uraraka." Lida said while getting into a running stance to get home.

"Bye." Midoriya and Uraraka said in sync.

After 20 more minutes, Midoriya decided to take his leave.

"Alright, I'm about to go."

Before Midoriya got up but before he could have taken off, he felt a yank on his shirt, it was Uraraka pulling on him.

"Yes?" Midoriya said bemusedly.

"How was it?" Uraraka said lowly, displaying nervousness.

"How was what?" Midoriya asked.

"How was having sex?" Uraraka asked but more frontward.

"O-Oh, I don't know." Midoriya replied shrugging his shoulders.

"What do you mean? You did it with that blonde chick." Uraraka said angerly.

"Y-Yeah, but we were both drunk!" Midoriya said to his counter-attack. "So you're asking the completely wrong person." Midoriya said.

"Yeah, whatever." Uraraka said rolling her eyes.

Midoriya closed his eyes and stated, "I real man never kisses and tell. Everything he does is his business and nobody else."

When Midoriya opened his eyes Uraraka was in nose distance from him, bending over with her hands spread on his thighs.

"Well, can I show this "Real man" how to kiss and tell?"

"Look, Uraraka, you are a good friend and all but I don't think we could and ever could be in a relationship, make out, nor have sex together. Let's just be friends." Midoriya said awkwardly laughing.

Uraraka face turned dark.

"Yet, you did it with Toga." Uraraka angerly said.

"Yeah but once again we were both tipsy." Midoriya said. "But more importantly, where is this coming from?" Midoriya asked.

"Am I not good enough?" Uraraka asked.

"What you mean, you're great. Anyone will be glad to have you." Midoriya responded.

"Am I not your type?" Uraraka said interrogating Midoriya.

"No... I think, I don't know!" Midoriya retorted. "I haven't thought about it!" Midoriya said.

Truth is, Midoriya had a slight crush on Uraraka but too scared to admit it.

"So, why not me? What does Toga have that I don't have?!" Uraraka commanded.

"Nothin, she doesn't have nothing on you." Midoriya answered.

"But yet you wouldn't accept me." Uraraka replied.

"As I've said before, you're a great friend and I don't want to see it come crumbling down. But look, it's getting late we should go home." Midoriya said laughing weirdly.

Midoriya got up and got his phone off the table.

"I'll call an uber and we can share on... one." Midoriya said.

Uraraka was hugging him.

"Just one night, and only one." Uraraka said while they lock eyes. "My parent isn't home for the break, they were going to handle business overseas so you should come over." Uraraka said while still hugging him.

"Uraraka..." Midoriya said quickly.

She let him go and to embarrass about what she proposed to Midoriya she decided to just walk home.

"I'll see you in two more days, I guess." Uraraka.

"I-I'll think about it, I guess as well."

They soon left, Uraraka walked home and Midoriya got a ride to home. Midoriya soon got home where he saw Toga in an apron while wearing a maid outfit.

"Welcome back, Midoriya! Would you like dinner, a bath, or m-e?" Toga said happily.

Midoriya looked at her and then ignored her, starting to go upstairs, Toga rushed to him and pulled him towards the kitchen.

"Look! Look! Look what I've made!" Toga said happily.

He looked at the table and saw a bowl of Katsudon, his favorite food.

"Looks... good, extremely good!" Midoriya said smiling. "Did you put something in this?" Midoriya asked while staring down her soul.

"That's mean! You need to start trusting me more!" Toga commanded.

"I mean. it's hurt to trust someone who drugged you." Midoriya said.

"But I had a legit reason to do that!" Toga explained.

"Yeah, whatever. All I hear is excuses!" Midoriya said playfully.

He sat down and began to eat while Toga sat there smiling at him.

"Soo, good!" Midoriya said with satisfaction. "Man, with all the bs I had to deal with, I guess this is God way of making it up towards me." Midoriya said happily.

"What happened and be specific, please." Toga said interrogating Midoriya.

Midoriya spat out his water he was drinking due to what recalling what Uraraka said which made Toga even more suspicious.

"Nothing happened, my friends and I just hung out." Midoriya said nervously.

"Was that Uraraka was there?" Toga said jealously.

"Yeah but I promise nothing happened, we just talked." Midoriya said.

Toga soon let go of the discussion and continued to play housewife.

"I'm full!" Midoriya said while rubbing his stomach.

Midoriya made it to the bathroom to take a shower only to see Toga there already. They locked eyes, seeing her naked and defenseless like a sheep versus a woof made Midoriya get an erection. Toga sees this.

"Hehe, you wanna finish up where we started at your friend, Shoto house?" Tga said teasing him.

"I don't!" Midoriya said closing the door. "Guess I'll take a bath tomorrow." Midoriya said sighing.

Midoriya went to bed and not soon after Toga joined him.

* * *

 _ **Uraraka POV:**_

Uraraka walked herself home since her house wasn't far from there. As she walked she thought about what just happened.

"Ugh! So embarrassing!" Uraraka said to herself out loud.

Midoriya made it to her house her she soon ate and took a bath. She laid in bed and start to image and fantasize about what she and Midoriya were going to do. For a while now Uraraka had a crush on Midoriya, she admired him deeply. Every time she thinks about him her chest tightens and she squeezed her pillow.

"I love him so much. Why does that Toga girl have I don't? I hate her, I hate her so much. I hope she doesn't get cozy with _MY_ Midoriya because she'll be in a surprise." Uraraka said to herself.

Uraraka hatred grew and grew for Toga to the point where she couldn't even stand saying her name. She soon droved off to sleep.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Authors' Note: Mistakes has been made, I'm trying to get back on track. Trust the process.**

"Challenges are what make life interesting and overcoming them is what makes life meaningful"- Joshua J. Marine.


	9. Chapter 9, Dreams

**Authors Note: I might be making longer chapters, 3,000-4,200+ words instead of around 2,500. Sorry if this chapter doesn't meet your standards I'm still going through the process but the next chapter gonna be better, probably way better than this piece of shit chapter. I'm also about to began to add more of everything; Details, plot twists, you name it.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Nine..._**

* * *

 _ **Toga POV:**_

It was late at night, Midoriya was still asleep.

"Please, don't leave me." Midoriya said sleeptalking frowning.

Toga looked back at him.

"Having a nightmare, are we?" Toga said softly.

Toga smiled and gently held his hand to come him down.

"Don't worry I'll be back." Toga said quietly.

She put on her clothes and jumped out of the window. She walked to the tallest building in the city, a skyscraper, that the engineering team built when they were rebuilding the part of the city which was destroyed from the attack and climbed to the top. She sat down balled up and listen to the wind as it whistles, it was very windy.

"Being a mother, huh." Toga said to herself rubbing her stomach

What took place at that party, Midoriya and Toga had sex and Midoriya gave her his seed. Toga still wasn't sure if she was pregnant or not with Midoriya child but she thought about it for a long time with consideration. She usually comes to this skyscraper to think and clear her mind about things that have been mentally harassing her.

"I gotta tell Midoriya... soon but I don't want to bury him with more problems right now, he's already taking care of me ever since I've got exile from the Vanguard Action Guard." Toga said to herself holding her even more tightly.

She couldn't go to the hospital because of her identity might be exposed, she wasn't sure about anything. She was lost in the mist. She sat there and looked at the beautiful, lively, brightly, colorful city and let her mind be free.

"Ugh, this is so frustrating but I know what I have to do." Toga said as she lay back looking at the starry night sky. "Truly gorgeous." Toga said putting her arm up in the sky spreading her finger as she uses her other arm for a pillow.

Toga went back to Midoriya house which she found to a surprise Midoriya was up.

"Up already?" Toga asked.

"Y-Yeah, I had a nightmare but where were you?" Midoriya asked.

"There." Toga said putting at the skyscraper out of the window.

"Why?" Midoriya said inquisitively.

"I go there when I'm thinking about something or just there to relax. We should go there together and just talk, you know." Toga illustrated.

"Thinking about wh-" Midoriya said before Toga put her hands on his face squeezing it making a fish face.

"Stop asking all of these questions, a woman can have secrets too right?" Toga said playfully.

Midoriya grabbed her hands and took them off his face, smiling.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry for meddling with your business. " Midoriya said happily.

"It's okay just be more careful nice time but speaking of 'business' is your mother okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, she said she'll be home when the break ends, so that, so that's in two more days, also she wanted me to tell you that she is t-thankful for you t-t-taking care of me while she's away." Midoriya said stutter due how embarrassed of how true it was.

Toga softly laughed and laid down.

"You not coming to bed?" she asked.

"Not after what I dreamed about, no." Midoriya answered.

Toga wanted to learn more about his dream but it was a nightmare, so she wouldn't want to invest in it. Toga dose off into dreamland while Midoriya was at his desk watching YouTube. Sooner than expected he fell as sleep on the desk leaving the browsers open.

"Is H&V War II coming? Are you prepared? Is GDF usefully? Is the hero society collapsing? Something big is going to happen very, very soon, it's better to be safe than to be in danger. Buy a bunker that can use up to ten years from the Davis and Johnson Company to grantee your safety as well as your friends and family." As one ad said before Midoriya computer automatically shut down.

* * *

 _ **Dabi POV: (The day when Toga was exile from the squad):**_

"Where the hell is Toga?!" Shigarakai said stretching himself furiously.

"She's probably with the emerald child." Spinner replied.

"Emerald child? On you mean, Midoriya! I remember him. Hmm, he doesn't come in mind, who is he?" The unpredictable Twice said showing his personalities.

"Yeah, she never comes to the HQ anymore, it's like she went ghost on us." Mr. Compress said as he practices his magic tricks.

Dabi bit his lip due to anger knowing for a fact she is with Midoriya. He felt enormous about of frustration.

"Well, she needs to come back so we can discuss our next operation!" Shigarakai said still mad. "We need to strike fear in the heroes' hearts. Our next operation is going to be even more of a bloodbath then before." Shigarakai said smiling.

"For a new world order!" Spinner said.

They all cheered.

"But first we got to release your counterparts out of jail. If we do this successfully, we'll have the possibility to recruit more 'decent' villains." All for One said on the webcam.

"Master!" Shigarakai said calming himself down.

"And I've heard about Toga, if she doesn't consent then she is hereby banished from the league and by treason she is KOS, Kill on sight." All for One said.

Dabi flinched when he heard this, even if he hates her decisions he still cares about her.

"Understood, master. Dabi take care of it. You find Toga and tell her to come back and if she don't she'll be added on our kill list." Shigarakai ordered.

Dabi face flinched with stress.

"Alright." Dabi said while getting up.

* * *

 ** _Toga POV:_**

Toga sneezed.

"The hell was that? A cat?" Midoriya said.

Toga took that as an insult and hit him on the back of the head with a pillow playfully.

"You're so rude!" Toga said smiling "But I think I maybe caught a cold." Toga said sniffing her nose a couple of times.

"Yeah, you probably... Whoa! Oh Nah, you got a cold alright. You look awful!" Midoriya said while turning around to face her.

Toga has gotten this cold by sitting on the skyscraper while it was a windy night.

"I'll go get some medicine." Midoriya said putting on his shoes.

Toga smiled to the thought how carring he is.

"Alright, be safe." Toga replied pleasing his consideration.

Midoriya left and Toga went asleep.

"Toga. Toga. Toga!" Midoriya said while shaking her.

"Hmm?" Toga replied rubbing her eyes.

"Here. Say Ah~" Midoriya said.

"Ahh~" Toga said opening her mouth.

Midoriya put the pills in her mouth and poured water so it'll be easy for her to swallow. He gently led her head back on the pillow but he asked.

"You know I hate liars and keeping secrets, so what did Dabi mean when he said something is happening inside of you that day?" Midoriya asked.

Toga tired playing it off.

"What are you squawking about?" Toga said lifting one of her eyebrows.

"Don't act stupid, you know what I'm talking about. " Midoriya.

Toga sighed.

"Do you remember when we had sex that night at the party?" Toga asked while playing with her fingers.

"Y-Yeah..." Midoriya said while blushing.

"Well, if you remember correctly you didn't quite pull out, giving me your seed. Therefore, I may be pregnant with your child." Toga explained while looking down.

She wanted for Midoriya to say something. She looked at him and got shooked, Midoriya face was lifeless before turning into a face of rage."

"You're... pregnant...?" Midoriya asked slowly while getting up.

"Y-Yeah." Toga stutter.

Toga anxious levels were starting to rise. Midoriya mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" Toga said.

"My life is ruin because of you! Why did you ever came in my life! You're just bad luck!" Midoriya angerly yelled.

"What? N-No, I d-didn't mean to" Toga said frighten and quietly.

"Why did it had to be you?! Don't ever come here ever again! Don't even let me see your face ever again!" Said Midoriya as he continued to bash her.

As he bombarded her with insults she started to have a mental breakdown and then started to break down in general. She was scared, confused, and sad.

"Toga!" Midoriya said.

Toga jumped out of the bed almost hitting heads with Midoriya, trying to catch her breath.

"Woah there! You alright?" Midoriya asked.

"It was all a dream?" Toga asked herself ignoring.

"Um, hello?" Earth to Toga." Midoriya said waving his hand in her face.

"H-Huh?" Toga said in confusion.

"You had a nightmare? When I came in here you were twisting and turning like you were caught on fire, but here's the medicine..." Midoriya said while looking at her crazy.

"Oh, yeah, I had one, but I rather not talk about it, thanks." Toga said while taking hold of the bag. "Do you know what time it is?" She asked.

"Must be something personal." Midoriya thought himself. "It's around 7 o'clock in the afternoon." Midoriya answered.

"Oh, okay." Toga said before falling back to sleep.

This dream and how she reacted to it shows how Midoriya plays a big factor in her life. Picture it like this, like a solar system, without the sun, Midoriya and the planets, Toga emotions, will be uncontrollable since the gravity which puts them in place, aka in orbit, no longer exist.

Midoriya went downstairs to watch TV, leaving Toga to rest.

* * *

 _ **Midoriya POV:**_

Midoriya began his adventure to get Toga medicine. Midoriya listened to Hip-Hop as he walks, he was listening " _Fake_ _"_ by Lil Skies.

" _I don't think I love, my emotions aren't the same."_

 _"I'd rather be alone than go hangout with some lames."_

 _"It's funny how they judge you when they see you made a change."_

Midoriya sang along. Midoriya real love the famous Hip-pop. His peers think it's garbage instead of Jiro, which she finds Hip-Pop as the next generation of music but he doesn't care, he finds it more smoothing towards him and he feels like it connects with him.

" _But I can't do no fake friends."_

 _"I can't do no fake hoes."_

 _"I can't do no fake bros."_

 _"I just need them pesos."_

 _"I can't do no fake friends."_

 _"I can't do no fake hoes."_

 _"I can't do no fake bros."_

 _"I just need them pesos."_

Midoriya said singing alone rocking his head back and forward, getting a flashback from his dream. He remained on his mission until it got interrupted by All Might phone all.

"Young Midoriya! How have you been?" Said All Might happily.

"Good! How about you?" Midoriya replied.

"Not too good, I'm still at this GDF meeting and it's only getting worse-some." All Might said.

"Rejected! I refuse to let..." An ambassador said in the background.

"All Might tell this the idiot that it's the only way to stop these villains!" Another Ambassador responded.

"Huh?! Who are you calling an 'idiot'?!" Someone said.

The meeting, in general, was in disarray.

"I see, but what's the meeting about?" Midoriya asked.

"Sorry, but I can't, it's classified to the public closure." All Might answered. "But I have to go, I'll check up on you later." All Might said nervously laughing.

"Alright, bye All Might!" Midoriya said.

The hung up the phone. Midoriya started to hum another song and reached the pharmacy.

"Thanks for coming!" The employee said happily.

"Yeah, no problem!" Midoriya responded.

Midoriya phone has died on him and now he had to walk back home without music which didn't please Midoriya.

"Aye, you're Izuku Midoriya from Class 1-A correct? Hado happily asked.

Midoriya looked over to his right and saw Nejire Hado, the thick, airheaded member of the Big 3.

"Y-Yeah! Aren't you Nejire Hado part of the Big 3?" Asked.

"Mhmm!" Nejire said nodding her head.

She took notice of the bag.

"Medicine? You've got a cold?" Nado asked.

Not wanting to uncover Toga identity fearing that even though his classmates don't know Toga real identity doesn't mean someone else didn't know as well causing Midoriya too lie.

"Y-Yeah, I guess it's about that time of the year." Midoriya nervously laughed stretching the back of his head.

Before he could have comprehended his face smooshed in Nado chest.

"W-What are you doing?!" Midoriya said blushing.

"You poor baby! I'll comfort you. Come." Nado said showing her airheaded personality.

"No, no, no! It's okay, you don't have to, really." Midoriya rushed to say.

"You sure?" Nado asked.

"Positive." Midoriya said smiling.

"Well, if you want anything call me!" Nado said.

Nado gave Midoriya her number and Midoriya gladly accepted it giving since he wanted to train and why not train with the best. Midoriya began his journey back to his house.

"I wonder what's that meeting about." Midoriya thought to himself out loud.

Midoriya sighed due to how bored he was.

He went to a nearby fast food restaurant to eat as well as to think about his future, problems, solutions, things he needs to add, and things he needs to remove in his life. With all these newly unpredictable events happening around him, he truly needs time to himself and to rethink the situations he's in. Today was the day where he was supposed to talk to Uraraka at her place but he decided to not go there since he already has too many problems his hands.

"Sorry, Uraraka. But I need to relax." Midoriya said to himself.

He never fully forgot was a villain, it doesn't matter if she was kicked out of the League of Villains, what matters is she was involved with many crimes and that wasn't going to slip out of his mind anytime soon unless he was drunk again. Even though she's a villain, he still shelters her.

"She's a villain, nothing more... but I refuse to turn her in to the police. But why?" Midoriya asked himself.

He came to a conclusion that it was the kindness of his heart, that he just felt sorry for her, even though he've slept with her and kissed her multiple times, and his excuse was because he was tipsy that night when they had sex and he only kissed her once the other times she proceeded to kiss him.

"I hate myself. I'm sorry hero society, I've failed you all" Midoriya said while groaning in disappointment.

Midoriya paid his bill and gave the waitress a tip. He resumed his walk home. He came home and gave Toga the medicine and went downstairs to watch TV, falling asleep on the couch.

* * *

 _ **Uraraka POV:**_

She realized Midoriya wasn't coming over and sob extremely loud and she started to feel depressed, weaken, afflict. She soon cheered herself up.

"I'm not losing to her!" Uraraka said determined to win.

Uraraka didn't believe in giving up because she knew Midoriya wouldn't give up but she has to be careful.

"Let Operation Love began!" Uraraka cheered.

She started to plan and made multiple strategies. She felt ever confident, she was ready for war.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 ** _Authors' Note: I watch the anime, therefore, I don't read the manga. It's late at night where I'm at so Good Night (10:22 PM CST.)_**


	10. Chapter 10, New Transfer Student

**_Chapter Ten..._**

* * *

 _ **Midoriya POV:**_

Winter Break came to an end. Inko came back from overseas' from handling some 'business'. Inko intensely observed the house and rooms to check if anything happened when she was gone.

"Hmm." Inko said surprise to find anything.

Midoriya was getting dress for school.

"Another day, another day of success!" Midoriya said happily.

He looked around and realized Toga wasn't there, in his room, like normal. Midoriya brushed it off and assumed it was Toga being Toga. He went downstairs to eat breakfast and saw there was an extra plate.

"Who's plate is that?" Midoriya said pointing at it.

"Oh, you're girlfriend isn't here?" Inko said.

"She's not my girlfriend! But yeah, she isn't here." Midoriya said blushing.

Midoriya soon thought about how his mother doesn't care that a complete stranger to her, Himiko Toga, is somehow living with them to the point here Inko is making a plate for her but brushed it off thinking to himself it's just his mother being thoughtful and helpful and continued to eat.

"I gotta go, see ya mother!" Midoriya said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

He was ever happy, not only he could go back to school to grind, he always got a member of the 'Big 3' contact info.

"Let's wait and see what my classmates say when they hear about this." Midoriya said grinning.

He made his way to U.A, meeting Uraraka nearby.

"Hey, Midoriya!" Urakara said with her normal happy self.

"Uraraka." said Midoriya smiling.

The incident that happened between the two at the mall never left their minds, so of course, the tension was high between the two.

"So um, how was your break?" Uraraka said trying to break the stalemate.

"G-Good!" Midoriya replied. "Who was yours?" Midoriya asked.

"E-Ever boring, I'm glad to be back, you know?" Uraraka said.

"I understand." Midoriya replied.

They were both showing nervousness. They made it to the classroom and sat down, they were all chattering about what they did over the break. The bell rung and Aizawa came in.

"Hey, be quiet. Class has started." Aizawa commanded. "I know this is sudden but we have a new transfer student. Be nice to her." Aizawa said informing them.

They all looked at each other.

"A new girl?" Shoji asked.

"Yeah." Tokoyami answered.

"Ready to do your power scan Mineta?" Kaminari said giving off a grin.

"You know it!" Mineta said seriously.

The class door opened and the new transfer female walked in. Midoriya, Uraraka, and Shoto eyes open widen by to see the blonde, canine-like teeth, yellow and somewhat squinted with vertically slit pupils.

"Introducing your new classmate, Himiko Toga." Aizawa said plainly.

"H-H-Her power level...! It's over 9,000!" Mineta said breathing heavily.

"Huh!? Are you serious!" Kaminari said as he was shocked.

Midoriya turned into dust and blew away, Uraraka thought to herself that the situation got worse, and Shoto saw this as an opportunity to learn new things about her and to try and solve this mystery surrounding her. The class started to ask her questions but Toga ignored them, she was looking for someone.

"There you right, sweetie!" Toga said happily.

"Huh?!" Midoriya said.

Toga flew into Midoriya arms.

"H-Hey... the new girl just flung herself to Midoriya..." Kirishima said quietly.

"And didn't she call him _sweetie? Ribbit."_ Tsu asked.

"Y-Yeah." Uraraka said cracking her knuckles.

Midoriya felt people staring at him, to be specific, all the boys' eyes were on him and not in a good way and felt their souls hovering over him.

"Deku, explained yourself before I blow your fucking head off!" Bakugo said angerly.

"Midoriya! You curly hair, smooth talking bastard!" Kaminari said.

Kaminari and Mineta started to strangle Midoriya.

"Enough!" Aizawa while his eyes started to glow red.

"Y-Yes!" The class said frighten.

The class settled down.

"Well, pull up at a chair at Midoriya desk since we don't have no more seats and assuming that you and Midoriya know each other, plus we'll be in a group of two anyways for our assignment for today." Aizawa said to Toga.

"Yes, sir!" Toga said happily.

Toga sat down right across of him.

"Turn to chapter 52, and take turns reading to each other, after you guys finish write an essay about the chapter, I want one per group." Aizawa said.

Aizawa got into his sleeping bag and doze off to sleep while the class started to chatter about many of things that don't have to deal with the assignment.

"Toga why are here?!" Midoriya angerly whispered.

"Because I can't get enough of you." Toga said while biting her lip sexually.

Midoriya blushed.

"Stop with the jokes." Midoriya replied.

"I'm not joking! I want to be with you and I can't do that if I'm still labeled as a villain so I decided to be a hero in training... you see, I love you and I don't want to lose you because my life has gotten better all since I met you. I've changed now and I'm not going to take advantage of you." Toga while blushing.

Midoriya blushed as well, Toga leaned in to get a kiss but only to be met with Midoriya hand covering her lips. Quick to change the subject he said,

"O-Okay! I don't want to get a 0 on my first assignment back so let's get to work!" Midoriya showing determination.

"So cool..." Toga said to herself admiring Midoirya.

They start to work, reading to each other. Toga soon showed off her knowledge to Midoriya which he founded surprising.

"You're ever smart for someone who doesn't know a damn thing about the hero society." Midoriya said.

"Hmph! Don't underestimate me. You see, the hero society is very easy to understand. This whole chapter pretty much talks about quirks; About how many are there, abilities, what to do when you counter a certain one, and tips and tricks." Toga explained.

Midoriya scoffed.

"Yeah, whatever." Midoriya said until he looked at Toga paper expecting it to be blank but filled with words.

"Oh, yeah, I'm already done." Toga said as she winked at him.

Meanwhile, Uraraka was ear hustling what they were talking about.

* * *

 _ **Uraraka POV:**_

"Uraraka are you okay?" Tsu asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm good." Uraraka replied.

"Are you sure because of all since Toga came you've been acting weird but more I think about it you've been acting weird lately in general." Tsu said.

"Something personal has been on my mind, sorry for worrying you." Uraraka said.

"Does it have to deal with Midoriya? Don't you like him or something?" Tsu asked.

"H-H-Huh!?" Uraraka said as shew as taken by surprise.

"I mean, you've been looking at him for too long and often, you're always with him, and I'm assuming that you're paying attention to Toga is because you're jealous and you can't deny the logic, I've loved someone too." Tsu said putting her finger on her chin while looking up.

"Yeah, you're right, I do love Midoriya but I don't know what to do, it's like I can't win against Toga." Uraraka said sadly.

"Since you've said that Midoriya and Toga do look like their close" Tsu said before she thought of something. "Don't tell me Toga is the blonde girl Shoto was talking about." Tsu said shocked to realize this.

"Yep, but I don't intend to give up." Uraraka responded clenching her fist. "Anyways we need to finish up!" Uraraka said excitedly.

"That mood swing though." Tsu said with a nervous smile.

* * *

 _ **Midoriya POV:**_

Midoriya and Toga turned in their paper and started to socialize and waited for farther instructions.

"Toga?" Midoriya said.

"Hm?" Toga replied.

"If you're really on our side tell me anything about the League of Villain, like future operations or secrets and I'll report them to All Might. Don't worry your identity will be safe." Midoriya said.

"Aww, you're so thoughtful but no, I don't know any future operations most of the time the boss tells us what to do." Togo replied.

"Who's the _boss?"_ Midoriya asked.

"All for One, you know, the opposite of One for All. He's Shigaraki master." Toga responded.

"Shigaraki is the dude that can make anything decay when he touches something, correct?" Midoriya asked.

"Yep." Toga replied. "But with the recent event, they're planning on making another global war." Toga resumed saying.

They started to dig deeper into theories. All Might blasted through the classroom door waking up Aizawa.

"Hey, there young students!" All Might said.

"You're back!" Midoriya said running up towards him.

"Yeah, but I have good news!" All Might said getting everyone's attention. "U.A is proudly making it's first on campus, dorms and this generation of students to fill it up." All Might explained.

Everyone was happy and excited while Bakugo and Shoto just should their emotionless expression.

"Yeah, I know you guys are excited but we need your parent's permission to official move in into the dorm!" All Might said.

"There must be a reason why the school decided to build dorms out of nowhere but it's none of my business." Aizawa thought to himself.

All Might passed out permission slips to the class and sees' Toga.

"Oh, a new young student?" All Might said.

Midoriya flinched not knowing what the unpredictable Toga would do.

"Yes, I'm Toga, Himiko Toga!" Toga said happily shaking All Might hand.

Midoriya sighed in relieve and felt someone take him by the shirt and pulled him out of the classroom, it was Bakugo.

"So, who's the blonde chick?" Bakugo asked.

"Why do you wanna know." Midoriya said frowning.

"Because I want to know!" Bakugo said angerly using a small force of explosion inches away from Midoriya face.

"She's a girl I met during the break." Midoriya said lying.

"And your relations?" Bakugo asked.

"Oh, you're nothing but friends." Midoriya replied.

"Oh, okay." Bakugo said leaving Midoriya.

Midoriya was confused not knowing what was Bakugo intention.

"What was the point of that..." Midoriya said to himself.

Midoriya soon realizes blood was running down from his face, Bakugo did this when he used explosion.

"Midoriya!" Toga yelled coming out of the classroom.

Toga looked at him.

"You're... bleeding..." Toga said tilting her head.

"Huh? Ah, yeah, so what?" Midoriya replied.

"Who... Who's the one that cut you? Was it that 'Kacchan'?" Toga asked while putting her hands on his shoulders. "I'm so angry, do you understand?" Toga asked emotionless.

"No, I don't. Why?" Midoriya replied.

"Because _I'm_ the only one that can make you bleed." Toga replied.

"No, no, no, you're good." Midoriya said taking her hands off his shoulder.

And then the bell rung.

Togo put on a whining face.

"No, fun." Toga said to herself.

Toga and Midoriya walked home together and reached home only to find their stuff bagged up.

"Mother, what's going on?" Midoriya asked.

"You don't wanna move into the dorms?" Inko asked.

"I do but how did you know?" Midoriya asked.

"Because I got a call earlier and it's best if you stay at the dorms." Inko explained.

"Oh, thank you!" Midoriya yelled.

"You're welcome." Inko said before turning her attention towards Toga. "Toga I went shopping and brought you some new clothes as well! I can't wait to see you fit into them!" Inko said taking Toga to the restroom.

After hours of them being girls, taking forever to change into outfits, gossiping, and took forever to get ready while Midoriya put all of the bags inside

"Alright, I'm ready." Toga said.

They drove back to the school and saw their peers with their parents doing the same thing. Once they've completely helped each other with their stuff, they all met up in the main room where Aizawa told them the rules with papers containing them and left leaving the students alone in their dorm. They all decided to watch a scary movie. Toga was cuddled up on Midoriya, burying her face into his chest everytime a jumpscare were about to pop out. In the mix, of this Toga chest press against him and not wanting to cause an erection he tried to adjust his penis away from her but she keeps on pressing harder and harder on him.

"I'm about to go sleep." Midoriya said whispering to Toga.

Midoriya got up and left to his room.

* * *

 _ **Toga POV:**_

 _"_ I might as well join Midoriya." Toga thought to herself.

Toga was about to take her leave but Uraraka stopped her.

"Where you're going?" Uraraka asked.

"To Midoriya room, what does it concern you?" Toga replied.

"You know, it's against the rules to visit an opposite-sex dorm room right?" Uraraka responded.

Toga not soon after speaking to Uraraka, Toga felt a negative vibe that Uraraka was giving her.

"You got something to say to me? Because I'm getting a disrespectful energy source from you." Toga said getting angry.

"No, I'm just trying to look out for you, by the way, you act it seems like you lack respect and etc." Uraraka said.

"Oh~" Toga said.

They soon pushed their heads together displaying their hatred for each other. They soon stopped and resumed to watch the movie, well-known Toga isn't good with scary movies. Shaking due to fear it didn't take long for someone realizes this. Someone sat by her.

"I-It's gonna be okay." Bakugo said blushing.

"Hmm? You're Bakugo correct?" Toga asked.

"She knows my name!?" Bakugo said to himself. "Yeah." Bakugo answered.

"Midoriya told me a lot about you, mostly negative things. More importantly, if you ever make Midoriya bleed again I'll make you regret it." Toga said whispering, taking her knife out gently moving it on his chest.

"O-Okay!" Bakugo hurried to say. "So hot!" Bakugo thought to himself.

With getting that misunderstanding clear, they continued to watch the movie to the end. Everyone was ever sleepy some of them were already sleeping on the couches and floors, it was already late at night.

"I'm about to go to sleep." Toga said while yawning. "See you later." Toga said while getting up to her room.

"O-Okay, see you later." Bakugo replied.

Bakugo was in love, he felt like Himiko Toga was the perfect match for him. It was something about her that made him go crazy. Bakugo blushed at these thoughts. Toga went to her room and right before she could get ready to go to sleep, she realizes that since's a U.A student she could go to the hospital to check up on something that has been on her mind for a while, she snuck off campus and left to see the doctor but since she is an official student at U.A she can go out without being traumatized of getting arrested. Meanwhile, she went to the hospital and took a pregnancy test.

"You're a student at U.A?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, just joined today." Toga replied.

"Ah. But we ran some test and Toga..."

Toga prayed and listen ever carefully of what the doctor was going to say next.

"You're not pregnant!" The doctor resumed saying.

Toga cheered and was overjoyed since she feared that if she was pregnant it'll cause Midoriya to push her away.

"Now we can do more naughty things together, Izuku." Toga said to herself giggling.

Toga happily skipped back to the academy.

* * *

 _ **All Might POV (The GDF meeting.):**_

The meeting was in disarray, the ambassadors were arguing and it was giving All Might a headache.

"Enough!" All Might yelled getting the attention of everyone in the room.

All Might soon explain his suggestion.

"This is my suggestion, we upgrade our watch and undercover heroes around cities and we will almost move students into dorms to also guarantee their safety. It clear what the villains want, they want attention or even more outrageous, to start another war and that's a good theory of what they're trying to accomplish. We'll keep having scrimmages with them, we'll keep fighting them, and find their core and to put an end to it." All Might said.

The ambassadors soon listen and mostly all of them agreed since he's All Might. They started to pack their things to go back to their country. All Might sighed while packing his things.

"Do you want me to tell my son to gonna head and get his stuff ready?" Someone said.

"Huh?" All Might said while turning around only to be met by Inko.

* * *

 _ **Midoriya POV (Present Time.):**_

Midoriya was sound asleep in his room until he got a message from Bakugo causing him to wake up.

"Hey, Deku!" Bakugo texted Midoriya.

"Kacchan, it's 2:00 AM. What do you want?" Midoriya.

"Do me a favor, can you tell me about Himiko Toga?" Bakugo replied.

"Why, what's up?" Midoriya asked.

"Because I took an interest in her and if you tell anyone I'll blow your fucking head off!" Bakugo responded.

Midoriya was confused, all he could think about is Bakugo developing feelings for.

"Toga out of all people." Midoriya said sighing.

Many people think Bakugo don't contain any emotions but anger within him and now he took an "interest" in Toga which only two people knew about Midoriya and Bakugo himself.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Midoriya said responded giving himself a facepalm.

But even though Midoriya said that a part of him didn't mean to but he didn't know why and once again he asked himself,

"Do I like Toga...?"

 _To be continued_

* * *

 **[Authors Note.] Thank you guys for the support, my comeback debut was successful! New Chapters will be coming out as soon, probably expect a bombardment of chapters soon!**


	11. Chapter 11, Urges

_**Chapter Eleven...**_

 **[Lemon incoming]**

* * *

 _ **Midoriya POV:**_

With the dorms being made the students could now become closer than ever, bonding, improving communication skills, and learning how to support each other with their dreams since they're all aiming for the same thing. Midoriya woked up, almost forgetting where he was.

"Ah, I almost forgot." Midoriya said to himself.

Midoriya saw something move under his sheet.

"Mm~ Be quiet Izuku, I'm trying to sleep." Toga said yawning.

Midoriya wasn't surprised that Toga was in his bed with him, it was quite normal at this point.

"Toga, you know you got your _own_ room, right?" Midoriya said raising one of his eyebrows.

"I know, but sleeping with you is way better than sleeping alone." Toga replied.

Midoriya scoffed.

"Get up, school is about to start in a little bit." Midoriya said.

Midoriya picked up his phone and realized what time it was, it was 20 minutes before the morning bell rang. Midoriya and Toga got up rushing to get ready. They both heard a knock on the door, Midoriya gave Toga a 'be quiet' gesture knowing it's against the rules for opposite-sex genders going into each other dorm room alone. Midoriya cracked the door slightly to make sure whoever knocked on his door couldn't see Toga.

"Y-Yes?" Midoriya said looking out of the crack nervously.

"Midoriya, it's almost time to go. Are you ready?" Uraraka asked.

"Yeah, just give me a second." Midoriya said nodding his head

Toga heard Uraraka voice and wanted to trigger her, she came out of hiding and wrapped her arms around Midoriya neck and unexpected gave Midoriya a kiss on the cheek while looking at Uraraka at the corner of her eye, as expected, Midoriya blushed while Uraraka got angry.

"Toga!" Midoriya

Uraraka frowned and clenched her fist, she stormed off.

"Uraraka, wait!" Midoriya said as Uraraka walked away

Now, what was the point of doing that, Toga!?" Midoriya demanded.

"Oh, so aggressive!" Toga said biting her lip. "But I just wanted to see the look on her face." Toga resumed saying giggling.

Midoriya sighed.

They barely made it to their classroom on time, Midoriya sat down in his seat.

"Toga, I gave you a seat, it's behind Yoayorozu." Aizawa said point at the seat.

Yoayorozu and Toga stared at each other as Toga made her way towards her new seat.

"Alright, the. Let's get started, we will now practicing with you guys quirks. Make your way to the battlegrounds." Aizawa stated.

The class made their way outside and stood shoulder to shoulder waited for further instructions.

"Alright, so, same as yesterday assignment, you will be in pairs and practice on your hand to hand combat but here's the twist you can't use your quirk but here you go." Aizawa explained.

Aizawa pulled out with a box of wooden knives.

The class began to pair up. Toga was about to walk towards Midoriya until Uraraka beat her to him.

"Let's be partners!" Uraraka said to Midoriya.

"S-Sure." Midoriya said.

Uraraka looked at Toga on the side of her eye gave her a smirk which made Toga filled in rage, like Uraraka, she stormed off with rage until she was stopped by Bakugo.

"Seems you don't have a partner." Bakugo said.

"You too." Toga replied.

"Care to be my partner?" Bakugo asked.

Toga sighed.

"Sure." Toga replied.

Midoriya watched from a distance.

"Midoriya, are you ready?" Uraraka asked.

"Y-Yeah!" Midoriya said. "Didn't Uraraka take a class that helped her prevent knifes attacks? She did, hasn't she? Toga versus Uraraka, that'll be a good match. Ugh! Why am I thinking about this." Midoriya thought to himself. "Here I come!" Midoriya shouted charging at Uraraka.

* * *

 _ **Toga POV:**_

Toga watched Midoriya and Uraraka fight, she soon took a knife, got into her stance.

"That was supposed to be _ME_ versus Midoriya." Toga said with a lifeless face getting jealous.

"I'm ready. Are you?" Bakugo asked.

"Yeah." Toga said quietly.

She turned around towards Bakugo with her lifeless face which he flinched due how scary she looked.

"I'm angry so I'm going all out, sorry if I go overbored and I also have amazing knife skills, so beware." Toga said pointing the knife at him.

"Straightforward like that, huh." Bakugo said chuckling. "Alright, bring it!" Bakugo yelled.

Toga charged at him.

"She's charging I'll just step aside so she'll just fly right by me and then counter!" Bakugo said to himself.

As planned, he did but with Toga agility and awareness skills, she quickly counters this by tripping him, making him fall straight on his back. Before Bakugo could process what just happened Toga got on top of him with the knife aiming for his neck, Bakugo grabbed her arms to try to keep the tip of the wooden knife at bay.

"Tell me Bakugo, why do you want to become a hero?" Toga asked while pushing the knife down.

"Because I want to be the number one hero!" Bakugo said struggling to keep the knife at bay.

Bakugo quickly tired to push her off of him but she didn't budge. For the consequence of Bakugo trying to resist, Toga added more force to the knife which was two inches off Bakugo neck showing her strength. Bakugo gasped seeing how strong and how experienced she is with hand to hand combat.

"Why do you want to become a hero?" Bakugo asked struggling to even keep his hands up.

"Because of Midoriya, he's my everything. I'll never want to become a hero in this generation... I want to make this deadbeat world a better place to live in, this era needs to end. Hey, Bakugo... if I told you little old me was a former member of the famous Vanguard Action Squad would you believe me?" Toga asked with an expressionless face whispering to him.

"Alright, let's go back to the classroom, Class 1-B is coming." Aizawa said.

Toga got off of Bakugo and held her hand out to help him get up before she walked away.

"Toga..." Bakugo said to himself.

"I see you taking an interest in the new girl." Said Kirishima playful.

"W-What!? Shut it before I do it for you!" Bakugo said showing his hotheaded side.

The class became to make their way back to class and started to study for an upcoming test that's on the previous chapter that the class had to write an essay about, the class was in silent. Bored due to having confidence within herself of already knowing the chapter by hard, Toga put her head down and started to fantasize about Midoriya.

"Oh, Izuku, don't teach me there! At least be gentle." Toga said to herself smiling while drooling.

* * *

 ** _Midoriya POV:_**

Later on that day, school was out and the class went back to their dorms, some were playing board games with each other, having conversations, or simply just chilling and relaxing. Midoriya was taking a shower in the boys' restroom. Midoriya washing himself while humming " _Lucid dreams"_ until he felt someone grip his waist from behind.

"Huh?!" Midoriya said

Midoriya quickly turned around only to be met with Toga's finger pointing his cheek.

"Toga, what the fu-!" Midoriya said as he interrupted by Toga.

"Let's not start a scene here. Only the Lord knows what will happen when they see two, naked, opposite sex, teens in sharing the boys' showers." Toga explained giggling.

"What are you doing here!?" Midoriya aggressively whispered.

"Why you think?" Toga replied.

"Better question, _how_ did you get in here without being seen?" Midoriya asked.

"You know how I can magically disappear? Yeah, that' how I just snuck in." Toga answered.

Before Midoriya could have replied, she turned him around and kissed him that took him by surprise. They broke the kiss.

"Toga... that's enough." Midoriya said while his face turns red.

"Really? You don't want to go any further?" Toga said in confusing.

"Oh, Heaven's no." Midoriya replied.

Toga gasped.

"Is it possible that you're... a homosexual now?" Toga asked.

"Now where did that come from!" Midoriya said with a frown.

"Because we you have a beautiful young lady offering her body to you but you refuse the offer and plus it's not like we didn't have sex before." Toga explained.

"First of all, we're at school and second, we were under the influence" Midoriya explained.

Even though he felt the urge of actually having sex with her since like we said earlier, Toga has a stunning body that is hard to refuse but to protect his motto he tried to ignore his urge but couldn't find himself successful doing this, he simply couldn't control himself.

"Fine, just know you missed out." Toga said walking out of the shower.

As Toga tried to walk out, Midoriya pulled her and forcefully pinned her to the wall.

"Ouch, Izuku, what's wrong with you?!." Toga said. She looked up and saw his face it was filled with desire. "Oh." Toga said smiling.

They looked at each other before Toga lent in for a second kiss which surprisingly Midoriya welcomed. They started to make out, due to Midoriya being taller than the short Toga, with his hand enthralling her ass, Midoriya picked her so I'll be easier for him to explore her mouth. Toga wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his chest. I didn't take long for Midoriya dick to shoot up.

"Put it in me, show my pussy who it belongs to" Toga whispered in his ear before nibbling on it.

Midoriya started to kiss Toga breasts and suck her nipple. Promptly Midoriya put the head of his dick in her pussy before putting the whole thing in it, she soon started moan but with the shower still on, it dampens her voice of pleasure. He started to thrust in and out of her.

"Izuku... Izuku... Izuku!" Toga said groaning.

Even though the water was cool, Midoriya soon found a way to still sweat. While thrusting in her, he was licking her breasts and with gave it little scarps, he dearly wanted her to go mad.

Where this Izuku been at." Toga said with her raspy voice.

Toga started to whisper something into Midoriya ear, unpleasant things but some were her feelings and completed thoughts. Midoriya started to go faster and Toga moan started to moan rapidly.

"Beat it up, make me come!" The blonde screamed.

Midoriya gladly accepted her request, he started to go harder and faster. Midoriya woke up from dreamland and came back to reality. He started to hear Toga moaning.

"What's gonna on?" Midoriya thought to himself.

Midoriya face was in the cleavage of Toga's breasts. He looked up to see Toga eyes close, moaning, and bouncing up and down. Slowly processing the main event

"What is she doing... Hold on!" Midoriya said as he connects the pieces.

Midoriya realizes they were having sexual intercourse, he closes his eyes since water was splashing on his face.

"Aren't we in the boys' shower? No, no, no! This ends to stop!" Midoriya told himself while Toga moaning in the background

He tried to stop but he couldn't it simply felt that good and he knew that as a fact. The way her cavern tightly squeeze Midoriya pole and her moaning didn't want him to stop.

"Ugh! Fuck it." Midoriya thought to himself.

Midoriya put her down, Toga bending over with her hands on the wall thinking they were done, Midoriya put his dick in her making her squeak.

"It's not over yet." Midoriya whispered.

Midoriya started to intensified thrust in her, some good acme thrusting to make them both feel good. The sound of Midoriya hips hitting Toga ass every time he went in making the blonde moan deeply.

"So deep... in me." Toga said with pleasure.

Toga felt wonder to the point were she squirted her love juice out making it a jerking sound as he continued. To this point, Midoriya just didn't care at this point all he cares about is fucking Toga. He left one of Toga's legs up to adjust, trying a new position.

"Ahh~ Yes! Right there!" Toga moan with her tongue sticking out.

He completely broke Toga, she couldn't even process anything anymore, like she went brain dead. Midoriya achieved his goal but wanted to make sure he did so he continued breaking her, bit by bit. Through all of this Toga felt good and also Midoriya.

"I'm about to nut!" Midoriya said.

Hearing this pulled Toga back to reality.

"Then pull out." Toga said while moaning.

She didn't want to go through the same stressful situation of her as before.

Midoriya followed and pull out releasing his semen out on her ass.

"That... Was... Amazing." Toga said panting.

They looked at each other blushed and started to laugh until they heard the door open, it was Aizawa.

"Hey, Midoriya?" Said Aizawa.

"Y-Yeah?" Midoriya replied.

Toga and Midoriya hearts dropped.

"You okay?" Aizawa asked while walking to the stall the two were in.

"Y-Yeah, I'm A-Okay!" Midoriya replied.

"Why were you in the shower for o long?" Aizawa asked.

Aizawa got suspicious.

"I just like long, very long showers...?" Midoriya said with uncertain if Aizawa was going to buy it.

"Okay." Aizawa replied and was leaving the room.

Midoriya and Toga sighed in relieve until,

"And one more thing, Midoriya." Aizawa came back to say.

"Can you contact Himiko Toga? She's been missing for some time as well." Aizawa replied.

"Yes will do!" Midoriya nervously said.

"Right... There's some pizza in the lounge." Aizawa stated before leaving.

Toga inhaled.

"That was close." Toga said.

"Yeah, it was" Midoriya replied.

"That's because you can't lie for nothing nor act normal when you're clearly hiding something." Toga explained.

"Shut up, I tried." Midoriya replied trying to claim his innocence.

"hehe, love you." Toga said giving Midoriya a kiss on the cheek.

They got out of the boys' restroom with Midoriya going out first to see if the coast is clear. They part ways to get dress to meet the rest of Class 1-A. Midoriya decided to wait longer since he knew if they saw the two together the class was going to be suspicious. After 10 minutes, he met up with them.

"Hey, guys." Midoriya said smiling.

"Hey, Midoriya!" The majority of the class said.

* * *

 _ **League of Villains Hideout POV:**_

"Any info on Toga, the traitor?" Shigaraki asked.

"Yeah, she enrolled in U.A." Dabi answered.

"I wonder if she told anyone about our hideout." Twice said.

"No, she couldn't have. First, the heroes would have been raided this place and second, that'll just make people question her about how she knew this." Shigaraki replied.

"But that doesn't matter, what matters is our future operation." Said Kurogiri.

"But that Izuku Midoriya kid, he needs to go." Dabi said with anger.

"What do you have against him?" Shigaraki asked.

"Personal." Dabi replied.

Shigaraki shrugs it off.

"Don't worry you'll have your chance to kill him soon." Kurogiri responded.

The TV turned on.

"Well, since the preparations are cleared, I'm proudly announcing the operation of Kingfish is about to be going in underway.

* * *

 ** _All Might (In the past at the meeting.) POV_**

"Inko?" All Might said.

"Yeah." Inko replied.

"Why are you were!?" All Might replied.

"Because I'm a GDF special agent, well undercover agent to be exact," Inko replied. "There's a reason why I had to gain all this weight because no one will guess a fat person being undercover." Inko replied.

"Does Young Midoriya know about this?" All Might asked.

"No, I don't want my business life get in the mix with my son life and I hope it stays that way." Inko replied.

"I see..." Said All Might.

"But with this situation, just know it will get bigger. There's no doubt about it, The League of Villain are trying to create another H&V War.

 _"_ Yeah, and the only thing we can only do about is being ready for it." All Might said with his hand on his thinking about it.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **[Authors' Note]: Hope you guys enjoy and having a good day because I'm not Memphis Univerity lost to UCF again. Once in last year AAC championship and now in the regular season, I'm talking about college American Football.**

Quote of the day: "Only I can change my life, no one can do it for me." - Carol Burnett.


	12. Chapter 12, Tears of Joy

**_Chapter Twelve..._**

* * *

 _ **Midoriya POV:**_

It was Wednesday, Midoriya and the class sat down only to have the door bust open by All Might.

"Hello, young students!" All Might said greeting the class.

The class also acknowledge the legend, greeting him with happily.

"I have good news! Get packing because we're going to the beach and we're staying at the famous 5-star hotel, Lake Hill for two weeks and a half..."

Thinking they were getting rewarded, the class got excited started to name the things they wanted to do only to be met with.

"For training purposes." Said All Might stretching the back of his head nervously laughed.

They were disappointed.

"I wanted alone time with Midoriya." Toga said pouting.

Midoriya also wanted to have alone time with her but just to ask her one, simple question. The class went back to their dorm to pack up their stuff to take on the trip with them. They started to fill up the buses, they sat wherever they wanted to. Midoriya sat down towards the middle section of the bus and his seat buddy was Tsu.

"Ribbit! Midoriya." Tsu said pointing his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Said Midoriya pulling out his earphones out of his ear.

"So... What's going on with you and Toga?" Tsu asked.

Midoriya started to blush.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Midoriya said trying to keep his composure.

"Why are you lying to me?" Tsu asked.

"I'm not lying!" Midoriya replied in a hurry.

"Then why are intensely sweating? Ribbit." Tsu replied.

Obviously, Midoriya didn't keep his composure.

"Well never mind that but do you even have the sightless clue that Uraraka have feelings for you?" Tsu asked.

"Yeah, I know that much," Midoriya said putting his head down. "I have mix feelings for her." Midoriya replied.

"Because you're focusing on being a hero?" Tsu asked.

"You can say that." Midoriya mumbled. "But I just think we still need time to think about things." Midoriya answered.

"But it' different with Toga, correct?" Tsu

"What do you mean?" Midoriya replied raising an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean. Ribbit! It's like you benevolence Toga more than anyone. Ribbit!" Tsu replied.

"Well if she didn't force herself onto me then it wouldn't seem it like." Midoriya said to himself looking off to the side. "That's because she's close to me?" Midoriya lied.

"Close to you?" Tsu asked.

"Y-Yeah, she's a close friend to me." Midoriya answered.

Tsu sighed.

Tsu let Midoriya alone since she wasn't getting anywhere with him. Midoriya felt asleep while listening to music. After hours on the road, they reached their destination. Midoriya woke and as they pulled up.

"So beautiful!" Ashido said cheerfully.

The class started to praise the area as they looked out the windows. They started to get their items and was welcomed by the hotel staff members, the hotel company is a proud sponsor of the academy. They made their way in the 5 billion dollar hotel that overlooks the ocean and behind the hotel there was a vast forest. Their eyes' lit up.

"Woah." Shoto said.

"Your words don't meet your facial expression." Ashido said.

Not soon after the Big 3 came into the room.

"Het! We, The Big 3, will be having responsibility for you guys as well as being your instructors." Togata happily said.

"Mirio Togata!" Midoriya said excited but became dull, "Him saying _"POWER!"_ still haunts me in my sleep." Midoriya thought to himself.

The class was shock to hear that the Big 3 is going to be the ones that monitor them.

"Oh, Midoriya!" The over-joyed Nado.

Nado rushed towards Midoriya and hugging him, smooshing Midoriya face in her chest.

"W-Whmat are you doimng?" Midoriya struggled said as he was being suffocated.

He felt eyes' of death staring him down, the majority of them were boys, but two was more furious than the others, it was Toga and Uraraka eyes. Midoriya slowly looked at them.

"So Midoriya, care to explain?" They both said in sync while tapping their foot.

"There's nothing to explain!" Midoriya replied after removing himself away from her.

The staff member gave the students their room keys, they rushed to their rooms carefully inspect the expensive rooms. Some went straight to the beach but Midoriya decided to stay in his room to loosen up and clear his mind.

"Finally, some peace and quiet." Midoriya said before going to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Toga POV:**_

The class was on the beach having a good time. The girls were playing in the clear water ocean while the boys either joined them or watched them judging the girls' swimsuits.

"So many fishes in the sea to choose from!" Mineto said drooling.

Toga was playing with Jiro, splashing water around until she asked grinning.

"So, what's up with you and Midoriya? Have y'all make any progress?"

Toga bushed.

"I don't know!" Toga said covering her face.

"Yeah, aren't you and Midoriya together or something?" Yaoyorozu happily asked joining in the conversation.

"I don't know!" Toga said still blushing.

Not wanting to invest further in this subject and remember when Midoriya and her were on their first date together they were joined by Jiro and Kiminari, Toga asked.

"What's up with _you_ and Kiminari?"

Jiro blushed.

"Nothing! I don't have any ties with that idiot!" Jiro said blushing.

"Oh, what convenience respond." Toga said showing cockiness.

Yaoyorozu slightly laughed.

"I know you ain't laughing. Don't you have a boyfriend with those big watermelons?" Jiro asked.

Not soon after, Toga came from behind her and started to molest her breast.

"So huge!" Toga said found shocked.

"W-What are you doing?" Yaoyorozu said blushing.

"I know right." Jiro replied to Toga ignoring Yaoyorozu.

Jiro soon joined in the fun and almost started to molest her.

"Don't ignore me!" Yaoyorozu said.

They felled in the water due to the extra weight Yaoyorozu had to carry and with Jiro and Toga being rough molesters. Mineto watched from a distance.

"U.A is the best!" Mineto said getting a nosebleed.

It was beginning to get late and since they were under the Big 3 care, they decided to give them a curfew time to endear that nothing bad happens. They all went back to their room only to be meet with top-notch food that the chiefs made. Some took pictures of it to show on their social media, some hurried and ate it due to how delicious it looked. Once done eating they basically could do anything in the hotel since it was privately rented by U.A. Majority of the class gathered up at the main room.

"I'm going to the theatre!" Asho happily said.

"Woah, this place has a theatre too?" Kirishima said.

"Yep! I researched this place and they have a theatre room, a hot spring, a game room, and 5 other rooms where you can entertain yourself at." Lida replied.

"Mhmm, but you only have less than an hour to explore and then have fun." Said Togata walking from behind them.

They soon parted ways, all going to different rooms. Surprisingly no one went to hot springs but Toga. Toga made her way to the hot springs and took off her clothes to prepare for the relaxing bathing the hot spring provides. Toga opens the curtain which the hot spring was hiding behind and walked through.

"Hm?" Midoriya said looking back.

It was a moment of silence. Toga blushed, screaming as she tried to cover herself with a nearby towel.

"C-C-Calm down, it's not like I've s-seen you naked before! Why are you even in the boys' side anyways?!" Midoriya said blushing while turning around to face the other way.

"Boys!? This is the girls' side!" Explain Toga.

Soon after they heard girls' chatter coming their way. Without second thoughts Toga rushed in and hid Midoriya.

"Oh, Toga! You came early." Hagakure Said.

"H-Hey, yeah, I just wanted a head start." Explained Toga.

Midoriya was hiding behind a rock while Toga makes sure no one went around it.

"Soo-, who's y'all crushes or list the cutest to the ugly, physical and mentally." Hagakure.

"Well, definitely Mineto is the last. He's a fucking pervert." Jiro answered.

All the girls agreed with no hesitation.

"My Toga three is Shoto, Midoriya, and Kirishima." Ashido replied.

"I see where you're getting at but Shoto is anti-social but cute, Midoriya can act like a little pussy-cat but he's cool, and Kirishima is too opposed with being manly, I want to see a soft side of him." Tsu said.

"I agree but I believe Midoriya is better than the rest of the boys, in my opinion, but I'm not crushing on him." Said Hagakure.

"Mhmm." Uraraka agreed.

"But don't you go out with him, Toga?" Hagakure asked.

"That's what I said!" Jiro added on.

"I don't know! Don't get me wrong, I love him but I never know how he feels about me!" Said Toga making sure Midoriya heard.

Midoriya rolled his eyes.

"But everyone had their own style when it comes to boyfriends." Toga said shrugging her shoulders.

The girls continued to chat.

"How did this happened? I'm pretty sure this was the boys' side unless some changed the gender banners." Midoriya thought to himself.

"Alright, the coast is clear." Said Toga as she taps on Midoriya who was behind a large rock placed in the hot spring.

"Aw, thank you, I owe you one." Midoriya said smiling.

"No, problem." Said tToga blushing.

They stared into each other eyes making Toga close her eyes, going in for a kiss.

"Well, Bye!" Midoriya said walking out of the hot spring before she could kiss him.

* * *

 _ **Midoriya POV:**_

"Deku!" Bakugo said.

"What's up? Made any progress with Toga?" Midoriya replied.

"Naw but planning on stepping up my effort." Bakugo said.

"Oh, you have fun with that, bye." Said Midoriya before getting stopped by Bakugo.

"Be honest with me Midoriya, do you and Toga got anything going on?" Bakugo asked.

"I.. don't know." Midoriya mumbled to himself.

"Huh?" Bakugo said.

"H-Huh? Nope. We don't have anything going on, we're just friends." Said Midoriya nervously laughing.

"Okay." Bakugo said walking away.

Midoriya sighed.

"Is this thing on? Oh! Hello, fellow students! It's time to go to bed, therefore, please make your way back into your assigned rooms. There will be a hall sweep in 20 minutes to make sure everyone is in their rooms!" Togata said on the intercom loud and clear.

Everyone sighed in disappointment since they wanted to explore more. They stop what they were doing and got ready to go to bed. Midoriya went into his room which was dark with the only light source was the light of the moon for his room. What he was met with Toga on the balcony looking at the starry night. Midoriya joined her.

"So beautiful." Said Midoriya while looking at the bright night sky.

"Yeah, looking at the beautiful night sky is very relax, it's also a great setting to think clearly about things." Toga agreed.

After a few quiet seconds, Midoriya opened his mouth.

"Toga." Midoriya said very nervously.

"Hm?" Said Toga turning around to face him.

Midoriya put on a straight face and proceed to say...

"Despite all the mess up thing you've done to me, the more I spent time with you, the more I realized you are just a normal girl, well at times, sometimes you act like a savage. I think we should get... together. Would you be my girlfriend?" Midoriya said looking down to hide his embarrassment.

Midoriya soon saw water fall from above him and heard Toga sniffing. He quickly knew she was crying.

"Toga?" Midoriya said as he looked up.

It was tears of joy.

"About time! I will gladly be yours and only yours." Toga said as she wiped the tears off her face.

Toga hugged Midoriya

"I feel like the happiest girl in the world thank to you." Toga statemented.

"And I fell like the happiest boy in the world. But let's keep this as a secret." Replied Midoriya as he rubs the back of her hair.

"What, why?" Toga said facing him.

"Because I don't want people to be in our business or none of that but when the time comes we'll go p" Midoriyaa explained.

"Alright. As long as I know I'm your girlfriend I'm alright with it." Toga said.

They soon started to make out and went to the balcony all the way to the kingsize bed but didn't went pass that base, they only just tongue wresting until they fell asleep. Midoriya woke up while it was early in the morning, 6:19 to be specific.

"My new and first girlfriend..." Midoriya said blushing.

In the mist of glaring at his girlfriend, the intercom came on giving the

"Time to wake up! Today's a new day so let's make the best of it, the early bird gets the worm! Get ready you have an hour and twenty-eight minutes for a day of training!" Hado commanded on the intercom.

Toga woke up to this.

"Good morning." Said Toga.

"Morning." Said Midoriya.

"Why do we have training early in the morning." Toga said groaning wanting to go back to sleep.

"I don't know but let's find out." Midoriya said as he togs on Toga.

The two got up and gotten ready for the morning training while it was still dark outside. They made their way outside where some of their classmates were waiting, there are two different lines for each gender were waiting but without some of the girl making jokes about the two. Toga made her way to the girls' line.

"So, um, how long are you and Midoriya gonna be friends?" Jiro said smirking.

"Oh, Midoriya and I are toge-" Toga said before stopping herself. "I don't know, probably until Midoriya starts liking me." Toga said putting her hand on her chin.

"Midoriya needs to stop playing with your heart." Hagakure said.

The others soon fall in line.

"Alright, then! Since everyone is here, it's time to discuss our plans for the next three days!" Togata said excited.

"I wonder what's it's gonna be." Midoriya thought to himself.

"For three days, we'll be in the forest! It's a free-for-all, no aid, no nothing but your survival skills and you cannot use your quirk." Said Hado.

"Huh?" The class said in sync.

"What if you're behind enemy territory, without help, without aid, and if you use your quirk that basically gives them a lead on where you, making them pinpoint your location and send overwhelming numbers at you. Therefore you can't use your quirk, basically quirk-less. What will do you?" Said Togata.

"This training will increase your survival skill. You can also team up with people to also increase your chance, there are also tools and items scattered around the forest and if you can't find none well to bad, I guess you have to make your own, if you need food go hunt and farm" Amajiki added on quietly.

"And not to mention it's a real forest, therefore, nothing was added or removed."Hado said.

"What does that mean?" Mineto asked.

"That means, we'll be facing real danger like wild predators that hunt the forest, poison berries. Basically, it's going to be like we're in an apocalypse. Like we're stranded." Midoriya answered with a serious face.

"Ding, ding, ding! Your objective is to last the further from the rest. The further you last, the more point you earn." Said Hado.

"Now, let the games began!" The Bug 3 said in sync.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **[Authors' Note.] Hope you enjoyed (._.). Been busy.**

Quote: "Work in silence, let your success be the noise."- Frank Ocean,


	13. Chapter 13, (ST) Day One: Not so easy

_**Chapter Thirteen...**_

 _ **[Day One: Not so easy]**_

* * *

 _ **Midoriya POV:**_

The battle royale has started. The class really didn't know what to do since they were never learned survival skills and always relied on their quirks.

"So, um, where do we start?" Tokoyami asked.

"I really don't know... How about building shelters?" Sato replied.

"But how?" Mineta asked.

Even though you could pair up with people, the Big 3 never gave them a limit of how many could join your party, therefore, the class decided to stick together. Their logic of survival is so bad that even the two lone wolfs, Bakugo and Shoto, even stayed in the group.

"Well, obviously we need wood, sticks, and some leaves." Answered Shoto.

"Okay, here's the plan! We split into three teams. All three teams have specific, important jobs to do. Team one will gather resources, team two will hunt, and team three will focus on building." Said Yoayorozu stepping forward as being the leader.

The all nob their hands understanding their roles. They all took up arms and rose up to the occasion. After hard work of full filling their roles, their camp was together. It wasn't pretty but it was enough for the class to live on.

"We tired." Midoriya said nervously laughing.

Moments after they heard bushes rusting around, it grabbed everyone's attention, making them crawl with fear, thinking it was a wild predator.

"Hey, guys! Look what I hunted!" Said Kirishima excitedly.

He dirty, covered in mud, and had bruises all over him but was holding a 300lb deer. Everyone was joyful.

"How did you kill it without any hunting tools, but what happened to you!?" Ashado asked.

"Oh with pure muscles!" Kirishima said while flexing.

Kirishima fought the wild buck and strangled the deer to death.

"And Oh, man! It was rough, but probably the best wrestling I've done in a while!" Kirishima said smiling.

"You're too wild!" Said Jiro.

They all made a fireplace with Shoto knowledge of knowing how to make basic fire. They all gathered at the camp fired and ate, leaving leftovers for emergencies.

"This is going a little too well..." Midoriya said to himself putting his had down, he was getting suspicious.

"Midoriya, are you okay?" Asked Uraraka inches away from his face.

Midoriya looked up and quickly moved back.

"U-Uraraka! What's up?" Said Midoriya surprised. "I wonder if Toga would get mad at me if I still talk to Uraraka. She'll probably get jealous but it'll be adorable." Midoriya said but without letting out a giggle.

"Midoriya, are you okay?" Uraraka asked.

"Yeah, but need anything?" Answered Midoriya.

"Don't you think this is going a little too well?" Uraraka asked cautiously.

"I was just thinking that! But yeah, it does feel like it's going a little to well, I thought it was going to be more, you know, difficult." Replied Midoriya.

* * *

 ** _Hado POV:_**

The Big Three was watching in a local observation room, watching the students just in case making sure the students aren't breaking the rules.

"I see, they're staying together to increase their chances of winning. This survival test only lasts for three days." Togata explained.

"Yeah, how about we take it up a notch?" Hado requested. "We'll increase the days and make it difficult to resources and control the weather? We have the technology." Explained Hado.

"So increase it to five days instead of three? Sounds interesting.

"I agree, at the rate, they'll all have a score of 5. It's too easy of a challenge" Said Amajiki.

* * *

 ** _Midoriya POV:_**

"But don't you think it's weird?" Midoriya asked.

"What's weird?" Uraraka responded.

"You know, this training. Why are we being trained in survival skills? Why is it even a thing?" Midoriya said with curiosity.

"I agree, it's weird but they probably have their reasons." Uraraka replied.

Out of nowhere, speakers hidden in the trees played out;

"Sorry but there has been changed of plans! You guy will be staying here for an extra six days but it will be more difficult, have fun!" Togata said.

The class were confused but didn't have the chance to think due to the unfortunate of harsh rain.

"Where did this rain come from?!" Said Uraraka panicking.

"I don't know but we need to get in the shelter!" Said Midoriya rushing her along.

They sat down in a tent that Midoriya made earlier, that was made out of the gathered resources. Outside they heard their fellow classmates running and yelling trying to get out of the rain which Midoriya gladly went out to help, leaving Uraraka in the tent. Midoriya came in and sat across of Uraraka all wet, not wanting to catch a cold, Midoriya took his shirt off and shivered when the cool wind hit him.

"Excuse me if you feel uncomfortable, Uraraka." Said Midoriya with sympathy.

"No, it's okay, I understand why." Uraraka replied.

Uraraka looked up and saw Midoriya blushing while looking away from her.

"W-What?" Uraraka said weirdly.

"L-Look down!" Midoriya said nervously covering his eyes.

Uraraka knows not knowing what Midoriya was talking about she looked down only to see her shirt become transparent. Uraraka blushed and screamed due to embarrassment.

"Pervert!" Uraraka screamed.

"C-Calm down, we don't need anyone rushing in here!" Said Midoriya. "Especially Himiko!" Thought Midoriya imagining Toga torturing him.

To prevent a cold, she also took her shirt off. Their back was pressing against each other. They were both blushing not knowing what to do in this situation, they were both nervous.

"Soo, how you've been Uraraka? It has been some while since we talked." Said Midoriya nervously laughing.

"We barely talk because of you always with that Toga..." Whispered Uraraka.

"What?" Said Midoriya confused.

"What?" Uraraka said. "But yeah we haven't talked in a while, how's your mother?" Uraraka questioned.

"Oh, she's been fine!" Midoriya replied. "But how you holding up on life?" Midoriya inquired.

"It sucks." Uraraka thought to herself. " It has been straight so far!" Uraraka said happily.

He looked at him from the side of her eye and saw a face full of worries.

"You okay, Midoriya?" She asked.

" Y-Yeah! I'm okay." Stuttered Midoriya.

He was worried about Toga, he hasn't seen her in a while which is rare since she's literally almost in Midoriya distance, always keeping an eye on him.

"No, you're not! What happened to the good old days?! Back when you trusted me, back when you told me things, back when Toga never came in the picture!" Yelled Uraraka.

"C-Calm down Uraraka. People might hear you-." Midoriya said scaredly.

"I fucking hate her! Where the hell did she pop up from! Midoriya, at least tell me this, Be honest, do you have any feelings for Himiko Toga and do you even have feelings for me?" Said the pissed off Uraraka.

"Uraraka." Midoriya said surprised.

Midoriya sighed as Uraraka waited patiently for him to answer.

"You're right, I should've hind things from my best friend..."

When Uraraka heard " _Best friend"_ her heart felt like a sharp object has pierced it.

"Toga and I do have something going on, we want to keep it on the low, however, since I'm telling this that means you can't tell anyone else..."

Uraraka felt even more pain.

"Toga and I met at Aoyama party..." Midoriya lied.

Midoriya still doesn't think that it's a good idea to tell anyone that she was an ex-villain that worked for the No. 1 villain organization in the world right now.

"I was chilling and Toga confronted me. We started to talk about things while drinking the punch but it had liquor in it, making us tipsy. I can't believe I'm telling you this. But we end up... having sex, which you should already know. Explained Midoriya. "Soon after, we got attached together." Midoriya further on said.

"Don't you regret it?" Asked Uraraka.

"Of course I do! If I had an option I'll go back in time to make sure I never lost my V-Card like that. What happened that night was a big mistake, it shouldn't have gone down like that." Explained Midoriya with disappointment in his voice. "But what's done, can't be undone." Midoriya followed up with.

Uraraka sighed to calm her nerves, not wanting to show any signs of jealous or etc.

"Uraraka?" Midoriya said.

There was nothing but silence for a moment.

"I think the rain stopped." Uraraka informed Midoriya while putting back on her shirt.

"R-Right." Midoriya said.

"By the way, Midoriya... nevermind." Uraraka said before changing her mind.

Midoriya felt some type of way about what just happened to them in that tent. He felt like things just got a whole lot worse than what it's going to be. Midoriya went around the tent to tent helping anyone but more importantly, he wanted to find Toga.

He ran into Bakugo.

"Kacchan, have you seen Himiko?" Asked Midoriya.

"Huh?" Bakugo said with suspicion.

"I meant Toga!" Midoriya heard up to clarify.

"No, I haven't, is she okay?" Bakugo said worrying.

Not wanting to alarm anyone, he lied.

"Y-Yeah, she's okay." Stuttered Midoriya.

He soon left the camp to see where he could find Toga. As he looked he ran into her, who was soaked.

"T-Toga! Where have you been!?" Midoriya said trying not to stare at Toga breasts.

"You know, I don't mind you looking at them." Toga said squeezing her arms which were holding her watermelons.

Midoriya blushed almost about to peek at them until he grabs her by the shoulders.

"Huh?" The Blondie said.

This isn't time for playing! I was worried sick about you! Where have you been!?" Commanded Midoriya.

Toga smiled and felt her heart lighten up knowing Midoriya was worrying about her.

"I'm okay, I was with the hunting squad but I went out my way, getting lost in the progress." Explained The Blondie.

Midoriya sighed.

"Okay. Just be careful next time. I was worried sick about you." Said Midoriya as he took her hands.

They stared into each other eyes and slowly moved in and kiss each other. They withdraw and made it back to the camp which looked demolish making the class morale low.

"All this hard work for nothing..." Ojireo said with distress.

"Yeah. This is idiotic." Agreed Kaminari.

Majority of the class felt like this, one challenge automatically made them give up. It shows how their world became so hell-bent on the ability of quirks to the point where Mankind is easily ready to give up when it comes to something 'hard working.'

"Don't give up, not yet." The emerald child said.

Midoriya tried his hardest trying to boost his peers' confidence but failed. Out of 20 students, 7 left. The list of student's left was; Mineta, Kaminari, Jiro, Uraraka, Aoyama, Ojire, and Sero.

Midoriya wasn't surprised that Uraraka left, it wasn't because of the difficulty of the challenge, it was because of the recent event between the two. He doesn't blame her because if he was in her shoe he would've done the same thing.

"Midoriya."

"She just needs time to herself." Thought Midoriya.

"Midoriya!"

It was Toga.

"H-Huh?" Said the confused Midoriya.

"Well, we were discussing our new plans and tactics and we need your advice and ideas." Answered Toga.

Midoriya plays a big role in school and class events. Even though he has a quirk now doesn't mean he gets to get comfortable. Midoriya gets his motivation and inspiration from him being quirk-less, giving everything his all and not wanting to give up. Many of his peers' take him seriously and respect his decisions.

"How about we start by moving the camp?" Asked Midoriya.

"Why, it's a pretty good spot." Ashido replied.

"Because look where it's located. If another harsh rainstorm comes by again we might as well practice swimming in mud since this camp is on a side of a hill and when it rains we might experience a mudflow first hand." Explained Midoriya.

He had a point and the class knew it.

"How about we go on top of the hill?" Asked Kirishima.

"No. We don't have strong materials to help withstand harsh winds. If we build up there expect things go flying down the hill." Shoto said.

"What about a cave, will that work? I've seen one when I was savaging for supplies." Tsu asked.

Midoriya, Shoto, and Yaoyorozu looked at each other confirming that it's a good idea.

"Describe this cave." Said Shoto.

"Well, it behind a waterfall, and it has a little hole on the top of it, we can just cover that up. I also believe I saw fish in the stream where the waterfall was leading too." Tsu said.

"That sounds good." Midoriya said.

"But, if we realize it, I'll bet my money a wild predator did as well." Yaoyorozu explained.

"Hey, dumbasses! Don't forget we got an animal whisper here." Screamed Bakugo pointing at Koda.

The remaining of the class made their way to the cave that's pinpointed behind the waterfall. The class was stunned to see the beauty of the scene, the water was clear to the point where you can detect where the fishes were at.

"It's not the time to go sightseeing." Said Shoto "It's about to be dark soon, so we need to hurry up." Shoto informed.

Midoriya took the lead with a torch and walked slowly since he had to carry extra weight, and that extra weight was Toga. Not only he has a fear with scary moves but with the dark as well.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark." Midoriya whispered to her.

"This is a setting where the murder comes out and take his/her victims!" Toga said as quietly as she could.

"Murder, huh." Said Midoriya.

Midoriya felt someone staring at him from behind causing him to look back only to be welcome to Bakugo mouthing 'I'll kill you' to him.

"I think I founded the murder." Midoriya thought to himself.

Not longer they heard an animal growling at them it was bear and her cubs.

"Koda, you're up." Midoriya said panting him on the back.

Koda became to communicate with the bear and calmed it down, Koda began so close to animals and know how to tame to the point where he doesn't even need his quirk to talk to them. Koda went back to the group that was watching from a distance.

"Is it good for us to stay?" Yaoyoroz.

Koda grabbed a nearby stick and wrote out what he wanted to say on the ground.

"W-We con s-slay? The fuck. What the fuck is this! You need to practice your damn handwriting!" Bakugo said angerly.

"Idiot, it says we can stay." Toga said.

The began to make camp and gathered more resources. Now with everything going their way, their morale increased. The mother bear was friendly towards the group of teens even letting some of the girls cuddle with her cubs.

"Freshwater and a good food production. What possibly go wrong?" Asked Shoji.

At the moment Shoji said that a blizzard came out of no-where.

* * *

 **[Authors' Note]: Hi, love the people who still read this and thank for the support!**

"I have found that if you love life, life will love you back." - Arthur Rubonstein.


	14. Chapter 14, Trust issues

**_Chapter Fourteen..._**

 **[Day two: Cold]**

* * *

 _ **Midoriya POV:**_

"The hell this blizzard came from?!" Said Midoriya.

"I guess they're turning it up a notch." Shoto replied.

"Oh. Tsu and the bears already went into hibernation." Toga pointed out.

The class started to complain that they were cold. Many of them cuddle up together using the sleeping bear's fur as a blanket. Midoriya, Shoto, and Bakugo went out in the freezing weather and to gather as much food, water, and wood before everything freezes. They made it back to the cave.

"What are we looking at?" Asked Midoriya.

"Around a good four-day worth. We should start ration our supplies." Yaoyorozu answered.

"Yeah... May God watch over us and have mercy on us." Prayed Midoriya.

* * *

 _ **Toga POV: (Yesterday.)**_

As Toga was getting materials for the camp she heard rusting noises in a neighboring bush making her quickly taking out her knife.

"Come out." The blondie said aiming toward the bushing.

"Nope... okay." Said the bush.

Toga knew that voice by hard. It was her plaything, Twice.

"Why are you here?!" Toga asked while pushing him to a safer location.

"Yeah, I agree, blueberries are better than raspberries." Said Kirishima.

Toga quickly Took Twice and moved to a safer location, to be specific the exact cave the class are in now.

"Since you saved me then I'll assume you still have loyalty toward the organization?" Asked Twice.

"Wrong! I care about my so-call friends." Toga countered. "But more importantly, what do you want? I have to get back to my class." Said Toga.

"Just come back, we need you! No, we don't! We back our stealthiness member back." Twice proposed.

"Denied. I've changed for the better, I'm not going back." Toga explained.

"Or is it because of that green-haired child?" Twice said

"What does that suppose to mean? Izuku doesn't have anything to do with me switching sides." Toga said lying. "I don't have time to argue with you, good day sir!" Toga said while walking off.

As she was walking the rainstorm commence.

"Guess, you're stuck in here with me but not like I care or anything. I do care." Said Twice.

The two began to lecture about why and the causes of why she isn't re-joining the league. Twice shortly knew he wasn't getting any process and that Toga already made up her mind.

"This was your last chance... next time I see you, you're an enemy. Friend." Twice said showing his mix personality.

He began to make his way out of the cave but paused to Toga calling his name.

"Yeah?" Said Twice.

"Answer this." Said Toga seriously.

"H-Huh?" Twice said nervously.

"Okay. If I make a clone of myself and have sex with it after she transforms into Izuku. Will that be straight, lesbian, incest, or masturbation?" Toga asked with curiously.

"I don't know." Twice said, "But you find out with yourself." Twice said while making a clone of Izuku.

Toga gently laughed with eyes of a beast and led the clone deeper in the cave while Twice take his leave.

* * *

 ** _Midoriya POV (Present):_**

The class huddled up to keep their body heat.

"Now what are we suppose to do? We're basically trapped in here." Midoriya said to himself.

"Fuck this shit, I'm about to use my quirk to fire this shit up!" Bakugo said to himself.

"N-No! You'll automatically be disqualified!" Said Ashido

"Hey, Siri how to-" Bakugo said before getting interrupted.

"Really? I don't really don't like boys' that cheat. It's unmanly and weak." Toga said

"Ahhh!" Bakugo said angrily as he kneed the phone breaking in half.

"Oh, he actually listened to someone." Said Yoayoroz surprised.

Later on that day, the blizzard stopped but it left a stunning 40 inches of snow.

"Alert! The training will be cut short! Please return to the building." Togata Said.

The class mumbled to each other and wonder why but brush it aside since they didn't want a second of this type of training. The class made it to back to the hotel, frozen, literally.

"Woah? Are you guys okay?" Jiro Asked.

"Yeah, you guy literally are ice crystals." Said Mineto as he sips a glass of hot chocolate.

"You fucking show off!" Bakugo said angrily.

The freezing students that remained to the end went off to the hot springs to warm up.

"Ahh!" Kirishima said in relieve I'm so glad the training got cancel."Kirishima

"Agreed. But why?" Asked Shoto.

"Who cares! We're safe from the wilderness." Kirishima answered in a hurry.

Midoriya also was very curious as well.

"Yeah, but I'm curious as well." Midoriya replied.

"You're always curious about something." Lida responded.

"Yep." The boys' said in sync.

"You need to _be_ curious about when you're going to capture Toga's heart." Mineta said.

"Oh, I alread-" Midoirya stopped and played it off, "Here we go again with this Toga x Midoriya stuff." Midoriya said while rolling his eyes.

Mineta Mocked him, "HeRe wE Go AgAIn."

"Haha, yeah! If I was you I'll been cuff her." Sero said as he winked at him.

"Yeah, yeah but at the end of the day it's my choice and if I don't want to be with her then I don't want to be with her. Simple." Midoriya said as he got out of the hot spring.

Midoriya went to his room which he found Toga in laying on his bed. Midoriya put on his clothes and chatted with Toga for a while. Out of blue, Hado texted him telling him to meet her at the kitchen after the curfew.

"Aye! Meet me at the kitchen five minutes after the curfew! Don't tell anyone too." Texted Hado.

Midoriya was nervous. He was pacing back and forward mumbling to himself freaking out Toga in the process.

"Calm down, calm down. How about you to talk to me about whatever bothering you, I'm your girlfriend after all." Said Toga.

"I can't, it's a secret," Midoriya claimed.

"Oh, you're keeping secrets from me? I see how you roll now." Toga said frustrated.

"W-What? No." Midoriya said taking her hands.

"Then tell me. Whatever happening I'll be by your side no matter what." Toga said while staring into Midoriya eyes in a romantic way.

"Himiko..." Midoriya hesitated. "Himiko, I'm sorry, but I can't." Midoriya said with guilt.

"How hopeless of a boyfriend can you be." Toga said.

Toga let go of his hands and hopped into the bed and turned her back at him giving him a hint that she doesn't want to talk to him now.

"Himi-." Midoriya said before getting cut off

"Shut up! I'm going to sleep." Toga proceeds to say.

He soon left the room and snuck by a heavily present of security making it harder for him to get on time. But this, in general, this heavy security is making him curious.

"Something's off. Did something happened?" thought Midoriya.

After sneaking waves after waves of security, he made it. Only to be met with Hado with a bag that was going over him faster than he could say "huh," it was like she was trying to kidnap the poor kid. Midoriya struggled and struggled until Hado let him out.

"Why?... Just why?" Midoriya said trying to catch his breath.

"We needed a more secure place to speak." Hado explained.

"But you didn't have to be extra." Countered Midoriya.

"Don't worry I always wanted to do that to someone." Hado said happily.

"Huh? " Midoriya said. "Forget it but what did you want to talk about?" Midoriya demanded.

"Umm, what did I called over here for again?" Hado asked.

"Did you literally forgot!?" Replied Midoriya.

"Shhh! You want us to get caught!" Hado said covering his mouth. "I remember now but first answer this; Do you know why we cancel the training?" Hado asked.

"No, why?" Midoriya said while leaning in wanting to hear more.

"Our security surveillance caught something in the training grounds," Hado Answered. "And it's believed to be a villain." Hado resumed saying.

Hado pulled out a picture.

"It's a little blurry but do you know who this is?" Hado asked.

Midoriya squinted his eyes and knew exactly who it was.

"Looks like... Twice. Yeah! Twice from the League of Villains: Vanguard Squad!" Midoriya exploded. "But why was here and alone?" Midoriya asked.

"We don't know yet." Hado responded. "But we're hoping you'll help us out. Do you know anything that'll lead us?" Asked Hado.

"Sadly but no, I don't know anything." Midoriya answered.

"Ugh, well if you don't know, nobody knows." Hado said with disappointment.

"But I'm the one keeping secrets, huh." Midoriya said to himself.

Hado and Midoriya said their goodbyes' and went their separate ways. Midoriya made it to his room which Toga was still in.

"Where'd you go?" Toga asked looking out onto the pantry.

"Went to talk to Hado." Answered Midoriya.

"That blue haired girl? Went to talk to her about what?" Toga asked.

"Yes, but before I tell you, do you want to tell me something?" Midoriya asked.

Toga was confused.

"No, Why will I? Don't forget I'm not the one hiding things from the other." Toga replied.

"That's funny." Midoriya said while chuckling. "Because see, the surveillance cameras caught Twice here today and last time I check no one here isn't close to twice except you." Midoriya said crossing her arms.

Toga jumped due of being surprised.

"I-I can explain!" Toga hurried to say.

"You can explain?" Midoriya said raising one of his eyebrows. "Then go ahead, I'll hear you out." Told Midoriya

"He came back to me asking me to rejoin the league and etc. Nothing important." Toga explained.

Midoriya decided to let it go but not entirely. Midoriya wanted to know the truth, he wanted to know if he can trust Toga or not.

Midoriya sighed.

"I know you guys used to be buddies and all but you gotta understand that you can't be nice to them anymore if you're truly want to be a hero. Do you want to make the world easier to live in, correct? Then do it the right way." Midoriya encouraged Toga. "Because I don't want to lose you due to something stupid." Midoriya mumbled.

"Huh?" Said Toga.

"What?" Midoriya countered.

"No, what did you say?" Toga asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Midoriya replied.

"Guess I got to force it out of you!" Toga said jumping onto him.

The two soon started to play with each other to the exhausting forcing them to sleep the entire night.

* * *

 ** _The Next Morning [Toga POV]_**

As expected, Toga woke up before Midoriya. Toga removed Midoriya hand which was around her waist, they were spooning before they went to sleep, and got up to stretch letting the sunlight hit her face. She looked back at the sleeping Midoriya.

"So cute." She thought to herself smiling. "Isn't he about to wake up in the next seven minutes?" Toga thought to herself.

Not soon after Toga went down to the lobby to get something to eat for the two before Midoriya woke up which she found trays of food that all has been prepared differently to try to satisfy all the students' tastes from the chefs for the waking drowsy students. Knowing almost everything about Midoriya she picked the best tray for Midoriya. She was heading back until she got stop by Bakugo that was trying to start a(n) conversation with her.

"H-Hey Toga." Bakugo said.

"Oh, hey bakugo! How you been?" Toga asked with a smile.

"I've been great. You know, I've been working hard lately." Said Bakugo flexing his biceps trying to impress Toga.

"You're very strong!" Toga complimented Bakugo.

Bakugo hearted warmed up and started to feel like butterflies were in his stomach.

"But not strong than Midoriya." Toga finished.

Bakugo quickly felt dead inside and turned grey like he actually died.

"Toga, do you have a crush or in a relationship with Midoriya?" Bakugo asked.

Almost forgetting Midoriya said he wants to keep this relationship a secret she told him;

"What? No. No, I don't have a crush on Izuku Midoriya you silly madman." Toga responded.

"Then why are you almost on him and why are you guys so close?" Questioned Bakugo.

"Because he's maybe my only friend in here... hehe." Toga said awkwardly laughing at the end.

"T-Then I'll be your friend!" Bakugo barked.

"Really?" Toga said putting the trays down to grab his hands.

"Y-Yeah. It's not a big idea." Bakugo blushed.

"You're so cute when you act cute Bakugo." Toga said with her big yellow cat eyes.

Toga looked at the clock and noticed it was past seven minutes.

"I gotta go." Toga said as he grabs the two trays happily skipping with the two of them in her separate hands.

She made it back to Midoriya room where she could see Midoriya laying on his side with his back facing the door with his headphones plugged into his phone watching "Black Clover."

"Midoriya." Toga said while shaking him to get his attention to give him his tray of food.

She to him to give him his tray while smiling.

"Here you go." Toga said.

"Thanks, Himiko." Midoriya praised.

As soon as the two could take a bite the intercom came on with the following message;

"All students' pack your belongings and make your way to the entrance. We're going back to the school due to a spot intruder yesterday during the training. And yes, that does explain why it was cut short."

Midoriya looked at Toga and raised one of his eyebrows trying to release a message to her without saying a word which she understood since she looked off and started to whistle. Toga left the room to go to her own and the two packed up their things and met each other at the lobby where the other students here waiting. She saw Midoriya talking to Shoto.

"Yeah, but I wondered who would infiltrate here." Shoto said.

"Himiko Toga!" Hado yelled to check their attendance.

"Here!" Toga yelled back getting Midoriya attention.

But before Midoriya could say anything their senpais' told them to get onto the buses.' Toga, unsurprisedly, sat next to Midoriya. They started to talk, mostly about random and irrelevant things.

"Haha, yeah, but you can't deny that 'Call of duty: Black Ops 4' blackout map look some-like PUBG map." Toga said.

"Well to me it don't." Midoriya countered.

But before Toga could say anything, a soft but damageable explosion went off sending the buses' all over the place. The bus Midoriya and Toga were on was flip on its side.

"What in the world?" Toga said grunting with her eyes' close.

She opens her eyes' only to see a hole where Midoriya were sitting and Midoriya gone.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **[Authors' Note]: Sorry for the inactivity, I was planning on releasing and making chapters but either (1.) I forgot or (2.) I've been busy. I'm not dead nor quitting and I change the story image, hope you like it. I recently got asked this question;**

 **Q.) "When do you work on your story?"**

 **A.) During school days I work on it for an hour or two before I go to sleep and on breaks or weekends, I work on it late at night. To add more detail I work on it around 12:00- 4:45 AM CST.**

 **Music I listen to while making these chapters; [On Youtube.]**

 **1.) Lofi hip-hop radio - Beats to relax/ study to; Made by= ChilledCow.** **(They're 24/7 live streams)**

 **2.) Lofi hip-hop radio. Chill study/ relax beats; Made by= Chillhop Music.** **(They're 24/7 live streams)**

 **3.)SAD RADIO l 24/7 Live Stream; Made by SadVibe**

 **I have plenty more, so if you DM saying the songs are trash, I'll surely give you a chill live stream that you going to like. And yeah, the community in the streams is full of chill people as well.**


	15. Chapter 15, Depression

**_Chapter fifteen..._**

* * *

 ** _Toga POV:_**

After the explosion, Toga opened her eyes' calling for Midoriya who was suppose to be sitting next to her but only to find Midoriya gone showing a hole where he was sitting at giving the concussion to Toga that this performance of attack goal was to kidnap Izuku Midoriya, her loved one. She was filled with anxiety but rage at the same time since she has a clue who did it, the League of Villans.

"I guess y'all don't want to leave me alone, huh." Toga thought to herself referring to the League of Villains.

Toga soon heard grunting from the other students that were on the bus and hurried to help. Lucky, there wasn't any major incidents or injuries. They all gathered outside on the curve talking about what just happened.

"Anyone saw Midoriya? Where's Midoriya?" Todoroki Asked.

Everyone looked around.

"He's not here?" Asked Jiro.

"He was sitting next to me when I opened my eyes' he was gone. I assume the attack plan was to capture Midoriya." Answered Toga.

"Why do you think that Toga?" Lida asked curiously.

"It was too well planned. Don't you think it's crazy that our bus was the one that got attacked and no one else went missing but Midoriya? That's the only theory we can go off of right now." Toga replied.

"You've got a point, but we can only assume that." Yaoyorozu said as she makes bandages for injured.

"I've contacted the nearest security base here, help is coming," Shoji commented.

"Ah, thanks!" Praised Yaoyorozu.

The class started to talk again with the popular topic about what could and what cab happen to Midoriya if they don't find him soon.

"Toga, I have some questi-" Todoroki said but stopped.

Todoroki stops when she saw the cold, dead eyes' Toga posses. At this point, Toga worst nightmares are coming true, her only love one is gone and doesn't know anything about his whereabouts. Sure she has a bright idea who took him but the league probably have a dozen hideouts now. With this challenge, it'll test her composure and patience.

"It'll be better if I work alone." She thought. "But I should stay put... that's what Midoriya want... right?" She questioned.

Her thoughts were tearing her apart, not knowing what to do. She doesn't want to ask anyone for help because of fear of someone knowing her past as a(n) villain. Five minutes later, the security hurried to the incident site and help those of the injured. They soon dropped off to the nearby GDF station by the U.A for questioning.

"That's all you know?" The interviewer asked Toga.

"Yeah." Toga said with her dead voice.

She walked out and saw All Might talking to the Big Three.

"It's alright! It wasn't like you could have prevented this. Leave it to us heroes' to solve the problem." All Might said giving them a thumbs up, he soon saw Toga.

"Young Toga! I've heard what happened to Midoriya and I want you to know that he'll be okay, just believe in it. Despite how he acts he's actually a tough nut." All Might said trying to cheer her up and give her hope.

"Really?" Toga said looking down.

"Yeah! Who do you think been training him physically and mentally? You can trust my word when I say anything about Young Midoriya. Until then try and keep yourself together because negative and positive energy can affect others." All Might informed Toga.

"Yeah, I-I guess your right!" Toga said to help her out of the black hole of negative feelings.

"But I have to go, I need to inform his mother." All Might responded.

"It's okay, I'll do it, I'm heading there now and by the looks of it, you need to calm down the press because it looks like they're going to tear down that gate trying to get information about the incident.

All Might sighed.

"You're right. Be safe, goodbye. All Might said rubbing while rubbing Toga head.

"Yeah, you too!" Toga fake smiled.

Toga soon began her journey to Inko, Midoriya mother, house. She could get Midoriya out her head, she doesn't know anything on his whereabouts and the conditions he's in which was making Toga sick, she couldn't do anything but use her imagination.

"He could be anywhere! I haven't been keeping up with the league. How big has it grown? How many new forward operation bases' they've got now?" Toga thought to herself as her mind was going on a rampage on questions that she doesn't have answers to about the League. "No, no, no! I shouldn't be having these thoughts! The only thing I've got to worry about is explaining to Mrs. Midoriya how her son got kidnap. The heroes' will handle this... right All Might?" Toga continued to think.

She was so busy thinking so much before she knew it she was at Inko's front door.

"I'm already here?!" Toga said.

Toga took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing." Toga said.

She rung the doorbell and waited for a minute for Inko to answer.

"Oh Toga! Please, come in!" Inko happily invited Toga.

"T-Thanks!" Toga said nervously.

"Where's Midoriya" Inko asked.

Toga took another deep breath and started to explain which followed with hundreds of questions for Toga to answer for Inko. Toga told everything she knew Inko, which is little. Toga began to breakdown.

"Don't cry, Toga. You need to remain strong for Midoriya, he's a strong young man himself." Inko said calmly putting Toga head in her chest to comfort her.

"Y-You're awfully calm..." Toga said a little freaked out.

"Yeah, it's just... I have trust in the authorities to figure this out and find my son before anything harmful could happen to him." Inko replied. "But don't get me wrong! I'm awfully worried for my son, hopefully, they'll find him quick." Inko insured.

"Yeah, and thank you for letting me stay." Toga said bowing her head.

"No, it's okay! You can stay here as long as you like. If you need someone to comfort you, I'll be here. You know I like you Toga." Inko said smiling.

"But I need to go check on something, I'll be back." Toga said as she made her way to the door.

Toga went to her best spot that has been re-built since the attack on the city, the tallest tower in the city. She climbed all the way on top and sat down with her legs tuck in her chest with her arms around them and quietly sob.

"Where are you, Midoriya? I don't think I can keep up this happy act any longer with you gone. I don't think I can go without another day without you. I don't think I can go on without you in my life." Toga said once again, looking at the starry sky.

* * *

 ** _Inko_** ** _POV:_**

Toga left the house and Inko watched the news for a good twenty minutes before calling All Might.

"Hello? Inko?" All Might said

"Yeah, it's me." Inko said confirming that it was her. "Any information of her my son's at?" Inko Asked.

"Sadly no. We're still looking into it" All Might said.

Inko sighed and sent All Might something by text.

"What's this?" All Might

"A location." Inko replied.

"A location?" All Might said.

"Yep, Midoriya location. I install a GPS system into his phone when I first gave it to him." Inko said.

"Oh, my! Thank you!" All Might

"Don't stress over it, all good parents should at least, put some type of tracking device on their child phone," Inko said confidently. "Now, go get my son for me and bring him back safely!" Inko ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" All Might with all seriousness. "But you're not coming?" All Might asked.

"Nope! I think he's not ready to know his mother is an agent for the GDF." Inko responded.

"Aw, you've got a point but we'll make sure we get Midoriya back safely! Goodbye!" All Might said as he hangs up the phone.

Inko put her phone down.

"Kidnapping my child? I refuse to believe it. You've got another thing coming." Inko said as she gotten up to wash the dishes.

* * *

 _ **All Might POV:**_

At one of GDF's outpost located in Japan.

"Alright soldiers! Agent Inko has gotten the location of Midoriya due to a GPS system in Midoriya phone!"

All Might put up the image onto the big screen showing everyone!

"As you can see Midoriya is being held at an isolated area somewhere in Northern Russia." All Might said. " As you can see there's quite of few buildings which means he could be held in any of these.

He looked back towards the investigating team.

"Here's the plan." All Might said.

* * *

 _ **(A week later) Somewhere in Russia:**_

"We're going to have 5 teams to search the separate buildings in the surrounding area as well as a prone giving us air surveillance knowing the enemy movements 24/7 but we're going to set up camp 295 meters from there. A blizzard should arrive a day or two when we get there so we got to be quick." (Flashback of All Might telling the plan.)

"Sir! All the teams are set and all reported there's nothing unnatural going on." The Radio guy informed All Might.

"Thanks. This is All Might and I give you the 'go.' Move into your designated buildings." All Might ordered the teams.

"One by one, we're going to search and clear every, single building, rooms until we find Young Midoriya." (Flashback of All Might telling the plan.)

The teams did as they were told. On the radio, All Might could hear the teams clearly their buildings with guns that have silencers on them. Every team cleared their building without any sighs of Midoriya. The plan was going smoothly, every team until...

"Team four come in?" The radio guy check.

"Yeah. Here you loud and clear." The team leader responded.

"How's your building going?" The Radio operator asked.

"We got one more room. So Midoriya got to be in there right?"

"Hopefully so." All Might said.

"Approaching the room." Team Four leader confirmed.

It was a quick minute of silence before the leader stated...

"Breaching!"

The team tactically entered the room only to see a single phone, no Izuku Midoriya was in sight.

"That's Midoriya phone." All Might said while watching on a camera on one of the team members.

A member went to confiscate the phone and as soon as he pulled the phone off the chair it was lying down on, the entire compound blown up killing everything and everyone in the radius.

They were in shock, it was a trap, the league has foreseen their plan but more foremost it left no survivors. Not soon after, the radio started to act weird.

"You think we're a group of dumb, incautious people? Oh man, don't we got a surprise for you." An unknown voice said.

"Touch Young Midoriya and I swear I will personally hunt and make you regret every sin you've done." All Might said with the most furious voice anyone heard of.

Everyone looked at him with a frightening face.

"Oh so scary. That's not the right tone for a hero, don't you think? See ya." The unknown voice said before destroying the transceiver.

All Might hit the wall causing it to be absolutely destroyed. All Might sighed.

"Sorry for that. Go find our men died bodies so we can leave this site." All Might ordered.

* * *

 _ **Midoriya POV:**_

Midoriya suddenly woke up only to be welcome with his eyesight being blocked off by a blindfold. He tries to talk;

"MmmNm" Midoriya said.

Midoriya realizes his mouth, hands, legs were also retained, he started to panic.

"Okay, okay. I need to calm down and think-." Midoriya said before he heard a door open.

Footsteps came after it.

"Seems like you've finally woke up." Says The unknown voice walking towards him.

Midoriya flinched.

"Relax, I ain't going to hurt you." The Voice said pulling Midoriya mouth retrainer off.

Midoriya gasp.

"Where am I?! Who are you!?." Midoriya said all at once.

"I can only answer one question at a time." The voice said.

"W-Who are you!?" Midoriya said violently.

"Well... I'm Kai Chisaki." Chisaki answered.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Authors' Note; Here you go. I never drop the story. I've been busy. I should just work on the story for the rest of the Spring Break. Any notes, suggestions, and ideas please DM me. God Bless! (Yeah, I know, the chapter is short lol.)**

 _Date: 3/14/2019_

 _Time: 12:57 AM CST._


	16. Chapter 16, Undercover Agent

_[ **Authors Note: Thank you for the 100 followers! However, I need some help details will be at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Sixteen...**_

* * *

 **Midoriya POV:**

"Kai... Chisaki...?" Midoriya said nervously.

"Yeah." Chisaki confirmed.

There was a short silence until Midoriya brain clicked.

"As in Kai Chisaki the leader of Eight Precepts of Death?" Asked Midoriya cautiously.

Chisaki took off Midoriya blindfold.

"You tell me." Chisaki said starring into widen Midoriya eyes.

Midoriya started to sweat intensely.

"It's really him! It's Kai Chisaki! The leader of the organization rivaling the League..." Midoriya thought to himself until he realizes something. "Am I the only one you seize?" Midoriya asked.

"Yeah, I just only needed you not the rest of those infected children." Chisaki answered.

"What? You only me?" Midoriya scaredly asked.

"Oh? You don't know why you're here?" Chisaki asked raising his eyebrows. "You're here becaus-" Chisaki said as he got cut off by a noise outside.

Chisaki sighed.

"I'll be back." Chisaki told Midoriya as he left.

Midoriya sighed in relief but that didn't last long, his brain was soaking in curiosity and questions.

"Oh, God! What will happen to me?!" Midoriya questioned himself, he was getting mix emotions of frustration and worrisome.

The door creaked open but Midoriya wasn't greeted by Chisaki but rather a cute, fragile, white-haired female.

* * *

 _ **Toga POV:**_

Toga wakes up with one of Midoriya sweaters on.

"His scent is going away with this one." Toga says as she takes it off and throws it into the pile of sweater that has lost his smell.

"Time to get up, Toga!" Yelled Inko.

Yes, ma'am!" Toga answered.

Toga did her daily morning rotation but she was sluggish. She made her way downstairs to the kitchen to eat.

"You're plate is on the right." Inko said as she turns around to her.

"Okay, thank you!" Toga thanked.

Even though at any moment she's about to break she acts like nothing is wrong with her and she's her regular cheerful self.

"I'm off!" Toga cheerfully said with a smile.

"Have a great day at school." Inko replied before Toga closed the door.

Toga began to walk to school but not on the main path Midoriya and her use to go but on another path that's cut of from society. She started to cry in agony all the way until she reached school, however, she waited five minutes to wipe away the tears and practice on her usual self.

"Okay! I got this!" Toga inspired herself.

She made her way into class 5 minutes before the bell rings which she found herself in a mist of gossip that has one thing in common, they were all talking about Midoriya. This almost breaks Toga composure reminding her of the pain she felt in her chest, depression. Toga eyes' became watery.

"Are you okay? Ashido Asked Toga.

"Y-Yeah. I'm alright." Toga said as she rubs her eyes.

"I know you miss Midroya, just like the rest of us, but everything's going to be okay." Said Ashido.

"Easier said than done." Toga whispered to herself.

"What?" Ashido

"Oh, nothing!" Toga said as she put on a fake smile.

Aizawa walked in getting the class at ease.

"Good morning class. I know the disappearance of Midoriya is worrisome but you guys have to have fate and trust for our heroes. They'll search for him even in the darkest corners of Earth, they will not rest until they find him. Okay? Okay." Aizawa insured.

The class became less worried, believing in Aizawa. They all wish for the success of the heroes and Midoriya. Time went by and Toga was getting her things out her locker to get ready to go home but felt someone present on the side of the locker. It was Bakugo.

"Yeah, Toga." Bakugo said crossing his arms with his usually mean face express as well as looking in front of him instead of Toga which was beside him.

"Oh. Hey, Bakugo." Toga said with emptiness.

"Are you okay? You're not your usual happy, cheerful self." Bakugo questioned.

Toga became even sadder.

"You think so, huh? Well... I'm just a little worried for Midoriya like everyone else." Toga informed.

Bakugo got a little irritated hearing Midoriya name coming from his supposedly crush mouth.

"What's up with you and him?" Bakugo questioned.

"Him? Do you mean Midoriya? We're just... good friends. Have I not told you this before? I believe I did." Toga answered.

"Good friends, huh. For friends, you sure like to be with him like you can't go five seconds without seeing him." Bakugo said.

"Okay. What are you talking about?" Toga said as she rose an eyebrow.

"Don't give me that! I watch you stare at him almost every day in class, I watch you get clingy with him every day! It's like Midoriya is a part of you if you don't have him in your area you're all sad and depress even before he went missing you was like this if he wasn't near you. Believe me, I've taken notes and now exactly what I'm talking about." Bakugo said raising his voice.

Everyone was gone at this point so Bakugo knew nothing was holding him back. He took a gulp, swallow his pride and confessed.

"Toga! Toga... I love you and it hurts to see you like. I want to be there for you. So please, lean on me. I'll make sure to protect you and treat you like a princess like you deserve to be." Bakugo said as his heart beat out of control and face red like a tomato.

Toga was shooked. She didn't know what to say. Due to this Toga started to laugh.

"Do you even know what you're saying Bakugo. Is this a prank?" Toga said looking around for cameras. "There's no one Bakugo from Class 1-A likes someone like me." Toga awkwardly said.

Bakugo looked into Toga eyes.

"Toga, this isn't some weird game. I mean what I said." Bakugo confirmed.

Bakugo got so lost into her eyes' that started to make him move in for a kiss.

"Huh? What!? What is happening!? Is he trying to k-kiss me!? Why me universe!?" Toga thought to herself until she checked into reality. "I mean, it's a good chance if the league got him I'm not seeing him ever again or until a very long time. Should I go out with Bakugo to forget about Midoriya and throw away our relationship with him and his mother even if does come back or should I wait? What would Midoriya want me to do?" Toga thought to herself once more.

Time was running out for her decision, the gap between Toga and Bakugo was closing up and fast too.

* * *

 ** _Midoriya_ POV:**

"Who are you?" Midoriya asked. "A member of Eight Precepts of Death?" Midoriya questioned.

She ignored Midoriya questions.

"Shhh." She said as she held a tray of food and water. "I'm here to help you." She said quietly.

"What? Why should I help you?" Midoriya asked.

"Because I might be the only one that can help you escape." She said getting Midoriya attention.

Midoriya scope her out and realizes two things; She has bruise spots and a horn. She carefully feeds him as quietly as she could.

"What happen to your legs and arms? Don't tell me... they beat on you!?" Midoriya furiously said.

"Shhh! Be quiet!" She worried.

"Oh, sorry." Midoriya apologized.

She covers her bruises.

"Well let's just say Chisaki isn't that much of a loving father figure. I get punished for doing things incorrectly but I try my best." She said as her face turned into a sad expression.

"Are you any chance... Chisaki daughter?" Midoriya asked.

"What? No. I just call him that since he took me in at a young age.

"What do you mean?" Midoriya said wanting to know more.

She became to tear up.

"What if killed your parent without even knowing? Crazy to imagine about, right? Well, that's what happened to me I killed my old man by simply touching him. He was gone. Simple as that and it's all because of this stupid horn." She said as she cried.

"Looks like you got it hard, huh?" Midoriya said asking a historical question. "Yeah, tell me your name?" Midoriya once again asked.

"My name is Eri" Eri answered.

"Eri, I gladly accept your offer. I will get you out of her." Midoriya said smiling.

Eri smiled back. In the midst of this, Eri personal, handmade alarm went off.

"He's coming. Please don't tell him I was anywhere near you, please." She said pleasing him taking the tray and cleaning up the mess Midoriya made while eating.

"O-Okay." Midoriya agreed.

She smiled and ran off to the door closing it softly. Minutes later Chisaki came in.

"False alarm. Good news for me and bad news for you I guess." Chisaki sitting across from Midoriya. "Where were we?" Chisaki asked.

"Why I am here?" Midoriya questioned while having a serious face on.

"Oh, right! You're here for testing reasonings." Chisaki answered.

"Excuse me?" Said Midoriya.

"You heard me right. You're my personal lab mouse." Chisaki laughed. "You're going to test some things in the next two days. Be ready. In the meantime, enjoy your stay." Chisaki said as he got up and left the room.

Midoriya sighed.

"Man, I hope you know what you're doing Eri." Midoriya said to himself. "Why me?" Midoriya followed up to say.

With nothing to do, Midoriya fell to sleep.

"Hey, wake up. Wake up." Said someone quietly. as they shook him.

Midoriya slowed open his eyes. His vision was in a blur, however, that voice was Eri's.

"Yeah?" Midoriya said yawning.

Eri pulled out a long piece of paper. It was a map of the facility.

"An abandoned factory?" Midoriya questioned himself.

"Tell me Eri, where are we?" Midoriya asked

"I don't know... I've never been outside all since I was little. I've been trap here mentally and physically." Eri answered.

"So you're here." Eri pointed at the game. "And the ones circled with red is all the possible exits routes and the ones circled with blue is where the majority of our patrols happens on."

Midoriya nods his head understanding the situation.

"However, I've ear-hustled one of Chisaki conversations and heard you have a quirk similar to All Might. Is that true?" Eri asked.

"Yeah." Midoriya confirms

"Well if that's the case, we can use your quirk brute force and blast a whole in the wall." Eri explained.

"But I'll need my hands to do that." Midoriya said looking back them. "And they're kinda crammed since they've been in this position for this long."

Midoriya takes a closer look at what's detaining his hands.

"Isn't this a..." Midoriya said before getting cut off by Eri.

"An anti-quirk handcuff that drains the power of those who detain and also been issued to the authorities which need a key to unlock? Yeah, it is." Eri said finishing his sentence.

"More obstacles. I don't want to add my chips on your shoulder but you appointment have two days to set me free. If you can't I'll be a test subject for your captives." Midoriya said seriously. "I know you're a child and this is a lot of responsibility but however, I believe in you."

Eri giggled.

"Despite my height, I'm actually around your age. You're Fifteen right? I'm the same age as you." Eri said with joy in her voice.

Midoriya was in disbelief.

"Children shouldn't lie you know? It's bad for the health." Midoriya said not buying in what she said.

"I'm not a child! I'm a teenager." Eri said raising her voice.

"Quiet down. Don't throw a temper tantrum." Midoriya said with concern.

Eri gave him an angry face and left the room but before saying.

"I'll get the key by tomorrow. Be ready, hero."

Midoriya chuckled.

" I wonder what my lover doing." Midoriya smiled.

* * *

 ** _Toga POV:_**

"Well, today was intense..."

(Flashback from early today.)

Time was running out for her decision, the gap between Toga and Bakugo was closing up and fast too.

"Oh, god!" Toga said as she push Bakugo when he was inches away from her.

A noise came from the background but it was too soft to hear from where Toga and Bakugo where standing.

"H-Huh?" Bakugo said weirdly.

"Listen, I can't. You're right, I do love Midoriya and I feel dead without him around me anymore." Toga tells Bakugo.

"So forget about that nerd and be with me instead!" Bakugo desperately try to convince Toga.

"Im sorry but I can't. That "nerd" is who my heart belongs to. I know he's coming back to me, I believe in him and his abilities." Toga countered while clenching her chest.

(Back to the present.)

"Who would have known Bakugo liked me... that's crazy." Toga said to herself with one of Midoriya's used workout shirts on before falling asleep.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **[Authors Note] If you're interest enough and don't want this series to die you can always help me by making an document/chapter that's relevant to the plot of this story and I will give you full credit for it if I upload it. PM me saying "Chapter." for the requirements/ rules.**


	17. Chapter 17, Reunited

_**Chapter SevenTeen**_

* * *

 **Midoriya POV:**

It has been a few days when Eri and Midoriya planned their escape. He became very wary by over-thinking.

"Hopefully everything goes as planned." Midoriya said letting out a small sigh.

After three seconds of saying that, the door opens. Midoriya quickly looked up, hoping it'll be Eri but it was Chisaki instead.

"Well, I have great news! Well for me, not you. The device that we're going to experiment on you has been successfully constructed and ready for operating. At midnight, that's when you're going to perform in front of billions of people." Chisaki said with the casual lifeless facial expression.

"What do you mean? Billions of people?" Midoriya asked.

"It's going to be broadcasted live, TV star. I have a team that'll hack into the wide-world broadcast system. " Chisaki answered.

Chisaki was getting ready to leave out the room but realized something and stop mid-way.

"I almost forgot, you ask me when we only captured you but not anyone else, right? We decided to capture you because of your 'special' relationship with All Might. Chisaki Said.

"How do you know All Might and I have that type of a relationship?" Midoriya questioned.

"For just one person, they sure are doing so much to find you. Literally. You know you have to be special for the GDF to pull stunts off like this. Am I right or right, All Might successor?" Chisaki said looking Midoriya dead in the eyes.

"What was that? A Joke?" Midoriya laughed.

Chisaki looked at him, quietly.

"That's what our intel say." Chisaki said before leaving.

Midoriya felt fear, something he hasn't felt in a long time.

"Please, Eri, hurry up. I want to go home." Midoriya said with a sad face.

* * *

 _ **Eri POV:**_

"I need to hurry up! The 'experiment' is today!" Eri said to herself, running. "Alright, so the key room is on the fifth floor, room 63B." Eri said panting.

Eri ran, ran as fast as she could in the dark, filthy halls of the abandoned factory. Not only that, due to the factory being abandoned for some few years, it started to come apart. Debris, holes, pips as sharp as Toga knives scrap he was all over the place. She wasn't being careful since she knew time was running out for both of them making her bleed and dirty more and more.

"Finally... here." Eri said before leading against the wall.

She looked at the aftermath of her running through the factory.

"I don't got time to rest. This better be for something." Eri mumbled to herself while getting up.

She opened the door and behold a room full of keys, she went in to explore. She grabs some keys from a box and looked at their tags. Some she couldn't even understand because of two things; Too dirty or it was in a different language

"Why are international keys all the way in Japan?" Eri questioned.

However, she brushed off the thought and went back to search for the key to the handcuffs. Time passed as she searches the room she also founded items that she has never seen before.

"So this is what a 'smartphone' looks like?" Eri said with her eyes twinkling.

Eri shakes her head, telling her self;

"Stay focus!"

As she did this she heard a noise, sounded like people talking so quickly she hid. Thirty seconds later the door opened.

"You heard that?" The man in all black asked.

"Heard what? See, I told you to stay away from that stuff." Said the horse hybrid.

"What stuff?" The man in black asked while closing the door.

"You know what stuff I'm talking about." The hybrid answered.

Their voice became faded and faded until she couldn't hear them anymore. That was her signal to come out. Eri is so tiny she hid in one of the boxes.

"That was close," Eri said nervously before seeing the newly, branded key of the handcuff shine.

Eri hurried downstairs, evading patrols, and successfully made it to her room. She changed into some new clothes and treated her wounds. She looked at the time and notice they only have an hour to commence their mission.

"I hope you're ready, Midoriya."

Eri started to sneak around the patrols using her secret power, being small, using her size as an advantage. When Eri reached Midoriya door there was no guard.

"I guess, father, put everyone on patrol duty since today is his big day." Eri thought to herself but she was very suspicious.

Eri entered Midoriya door and they both were happy to see each other.

"Do you have the key!?" Midoriya asked with excitement.

"Mhm." Eri said with her hands on her hips and with a smug smile.

"To think a little kid could pull this off! It's amazing!" Midoriya said.

"I'm not a little kid! I'm just small." Replied Eri pouting.

"Yeah, yeah. But can you release these cuffs?" Midoriya said moving his hands to get her attention.

"Oh yeah. Almost forgot." Eri said.

But before she could walk over there the room door opened. Midoriya and Eri face filled with terror. It was Chisaki.

"So this what you been doing? Helping my lab rat try to escape?" Chisaki questioned.

Eri started to stutter, she was to frighten that she couldn't even breathe correctly.

"You wonder how I founded out, aren't you? Well, the hints are everywhere. Food crumbles that we haven't been feeding him just magically appear on the group, your hair on the floor, and some guards have believed they've seen you walking out of here. By the way, I've been wearing the real key. I just knew you were going to try something." Chisaki said.

Eri remained quiet. Too scared to reply.

"Are you on mute mode?" Chisaki added.

Chisaki slowly walked up to her while her back still facing him.

"You don't want to end up with another scar do you?" Chisaki asked.

Eri still couldn't talk properly.

Answer me!" Chisaki said yelling at her.

"N-No." Eri said silently.

"Good girl. Now go to your room and await your punishment. I will not tolerate a renegade." Chisaki said back in his original state.

Eri ran out of the room with her eyes' full of tears.

* * *

 _ **Chisaki POV:**_

"Ugh. Teenage girls nowadays. Am I right?" Chisaki said.

"Y-You're a monster!" Midoriya said getting angry.

"Tell me something I don't know." Chisaki answered.

Midoriya continuedly violently stared at him. Chisaki laughed.

"Oh, not the dangerous death stare!" Chisaki said wiping his eyes.

Chisaki needs up getting a notification.

"The time is here! Are you, ready superstar because I know I am." Happily said Chisaki.

Chisaki and his three personal guards transported Midoriya in the room where the operation is going to take part. On the way, he seen Eri in her room were they exchange woeful face expressions.

"We're here." Chisaki said.

The entered the room, unlike the rest of the rooms this certain one was very clean, all white, but with a chair, a professional camera, and a table with a syringe filled with an aqua color liquid. They sat him down in the chair but before they could start they double check everything.

"Everything's good, sir." One of his guards' mention.

"Well, let's get this show on the road!" Chisaki said.

One of his fellow comrades manned the camera. He held up his fingers beginning to countdown.

"3...2...1..."

"Hel- What the hell?!" Chisaki said.

The electricity shut down, making the emergency power turn on.

"I thought everything was okay?" Chisaki guard asked.

"Why are you asking me!?" Chisaki responded.

Chisaki gave himself a facepalm and sighed.

"I just ask you guys to do simple tasks for me and I guess you bunch are incapable to do basic You two, go out and see what's wrong with the power." Chisaki commanded.

"Yes, sir!" The two guards confirmed.

Chisaki sat there pinching his forehead in disbelief before turning to Midoriya.

"You know, I wish I had someone as smart as you in my organization. At least you have a brain." Chisaki said.

Midoriya sat there in silence.

"The silent treatment? Wow. So, what do you think my daughter?" Chisaki said with a smirk that Midoriya couldn't see because of his mask.

"Excuse me?" Midoriya said.

"What feelings you have with my daughter since you guys been communicating for the past week. She obviously cares for you if she got the nerves to go against my rules. In other words, she risks a lot of things because of one little boy." Explained Chisaki.

"Don't get the wrong idea. Isn't she a little girl? I'm not a child predator." Midoriya said while looking at him crazy.

"Oh! Despite her size, she's actually around your age. You're fifteen or sixteen, right?" Chisaki asked.

"I'm fifteen." Midoriya answered.

"Well if you don't look at that. Perfect match." Chisaki cheered.

"How is that possible? Aren't you going to kill me with that over there?" Said Midoriya pointing his head at the syringe.

"That's not meant to kill you but to easer your quirk, however, there's a side effect. There's a chance it'll erase your memories as well." Chisaki commented.

"And If I do lose my memories you're going to convert me into your sideman?" Midoriya asked.

"Ping-go! You have the requirements that I'm looking for when it comes to a business partner." Chisaki said. "If I wanted to kill you, I would just touch you and kill you like that. Make your whole upper body go boom." Chisaki said.

"Killing me by touching me?" Midoriya curiously asked.

"Oh, you're interested? If I tell you, you have to promise me something." Chisaki said putting on a serious face.

Midoriya got nervous.

"W-What?" Said Midoriya.

"You have to take my daughter in as your wife." Chisaki said seriously.

There was a long pause in the room. Midoriya started to blush a little.

"What did you just say?!" Midoriya said.

"You heard me loud and clear. Take my daughter as your wife. Think of it like it's the medieval times, most nobles would arrange a marriage for their children with another noble child. Like a gift, for their friendship or whatever." Chisaki said.

"I don't thi-" Midoriya before getting cut off by Chisaki.

"Where are those two, they should've been here by now. Aye, you, try and contact them on the radio." Chisaki said.

"Yes, sir." His third guard said before grabbing the radio. "This is Blooma, guard one and two come in." Said the guard.

The guard tried a couple of times until he told Chisaki they're not responding.

"Hm. Somethings' not right." Chisaki said. "Go check the security cameras."

"Yes, sir." The guard said before proceeding to walk to the door.

As soon as he opened the door an explosion acquired in front of the guard face. It was All Might.

"In the name of justice, I place you under arrest for numerous charges!" All Might yelled.

Midoriya face glittered up.

"All Might!" Midoriya said happily.

"Ugh. Today is just getting worse and worse." Calmy said Chisaki. "I know I can't just go against All Might in a one on one fight. Therefore, I can only do one thing... Escape." Chisaki thought to himself.

"What are you planning on doing now?" All Might asked.

"Escaping, that's what." Chisaki answered.

"Like I'll let that happen!" All Might said before charging at him.

All Might got into arm's length within Chisaki but before he could 'Detroit smash' him Chisaki quickly pull a pin from a smoke grenade and when it exploded it left nothing behind.

* * *

 _ **Midoriya POV:**_

"Sorry kiddo, I guess I couldn't get him on time." All Might said smiling at him.

"No, it's okay. I'm just happy that you got here on time before he could stick me with that thing." Midoriya said sincerely.

"What thing?" All Might asked.

"That thing over there?" Midoriya said before realizing the syringe was gone as well. "I guess he took it with him before he could have escaped."

All Might walked towards him getting ready to break the cuffs that been containing Midoriya with brutal force.

"It was like the thing doctors uses when giving you a shot." Midoriya said trying to explain to All Might the object Chisaki was going to use on him.

"A, um, a syringe?" All Might said while grunting to break the handcuffs off.

"Yeah. Yeah! That's what they're called. He said it'll make me quirkless and have the chances of losing my memories." Midoriya answered.

All Might broke the handcuffs and Midoriya gotten up giving his forearms a quick exercise.

"But anyways how did you find me?" Midoriya asked.

"What do you mean? Didn't you contact the GDF?" All Might asked raising one of his eyebrows.

"N-No?" Midoriya responded a little freaked out.

The door slowly creaked open.

"U-Umm, it was me." Eri said only showing half of her face while the rest blocked by the door. She's shy.

"E-Eri?! How?" Midoriya asked.

"So you guys know each other?" All Might asked.

"Y-Yes, sir. I founded this" Eri said showing the smartphone she confiscated the key room. "I found it looking for the key so when Chisaki told me to go to my room and I decided to contact you guys." Eri said referring to the GDF.

"Eri..." Midoriya said softly.

"W-What?" Eri responded.

Midoriya quickly ran to her picking her up and started swinging her around. Eri started to blush.

"P-Put me down, I'm not a little girl!" Eri barked.

All Might sat there and laughing at the two.

"Seems like he made a new friend, huh?" All Might historical asked himself.

It was getting late so All Might decided to let Midoriya go home and deal with the media later and for Eri, he sent her to the hospital to properly trust her wounds. Midoriya got home and realize his mother was gone. However, someone was there, someone he was dying to see again, Himiko Toga.

* * *

 _ **Toga POV:**_

Toa was struggling to fall asleep once again. She is completely fallen off. She was depressed, stress, sad, frustrated, and highly irritated until she scents something. She started to smell the air. Her eyes widen, she knew that smell like it was one of her knives.

"Midoriya?" Toga said to herself with watery eyes.

She soon heard the door unlocking and now she was certain it was him. She rushed downstairs so fast that Midoriya literally couldn't even see her like she was being stealthy on purpose. Not soon after, she jumped onto Midorya crossing her limbs around him and started to cry.

"Do you know how long I've worried about you, you idiot!" Toga said sniffing every three seconds.

"I know, I know." Midoriya said with a gently smiled and started to pat her head. "But I'm exhausted so do you let's go to bed for now. We'll talk in the morning." Midoriya said while yawning.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **[Authors Note]: Probably expect lemon in the next chapter, I don't know yet. I'm not trying to turn this in a lemon story only. However, I got football practice on June 3rd so RIP. I know this chapter probably doesn't meet the standards but I'm so exhausted right now that I can't type correctly. It's 3:14 AM where I'm at. Good Morning.**


	18. Chapter 18, Promise

_Chapter_ ** _Eighteen..._**

* * *

 _ **Midoriya POV:**_

With all the recent events happened to him, Midoriya found himself ever exhausted. The only thing he wanted to do was sleep but knowing he couldn't. Midoriya gentle pulled Toga off him as she was clinging onto him. Midoriya realizes that when he finally came home yesterday his mother wasn't here. So without a second thought, he ran downstairs with nothing but his All Might pajamas.

"Mother!" Midoriya said with excitement before seeing her with All Might.

"Oh, good morning young Midoriya!" All Might said with his bright smile.

Inko covered her mouth due to shock. She scurried to him taking his hands while tears falling through her eyes.

"Oh my goodness, you're really back aren't you, I so glad you're safe!" Inko said while sobbing.

Midoriya just smiled.

"Sorry for making you worry, mother." Said Midoriya giving her a huge hug.

All Might cough getting their attention.

"Sorry to interrupt but Midoriya, anything on that white hair girl?" All Might asked with curiosity.

"You mean Eri? She has been abducted by Chisaki and his organization since she was young. You can trust her, believe me, but did something happened?" Midoriya countered.

"Oh my!" Said Inko of the horror of a girl being kidnap.

"She refuses to talk to us so I'm thinking you might since you've done it before." All Might responded.

"Therefore you're asking me to go see her and talk to her for you?" Midoriya asked.

"Dead on target, young Midoriya." Happily said All Might.

"Alright, that's fine!" Midoriya said before looking down at himself, he started to get embarrassed. "First let me put on some proper clothes!" Midoriya added.

Midoriya bolts to the stairs and end up slipping making him even more embarrassed before he could make it to his room. Midoriya reached his room closing his door with his back turn against it.

Midoriya let out a small sigh while looking down however when he looked up he sees Toga in front of him, looking into his soul.

"So, are you going to explain to me who's Eri?" Toga said with a death stare mix with an unpleasant smile.

"O-Oh! She's u-um, she's a girl that helped me escape." Midoriya tried to explain.

"Hmm? That's so?" curiosity said Toga.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it! You know you're my one and only." Midoriya said grabbing her by the waist pulling her closer to him.

Toga wraps her arms around his neck.

"Isn't that right?" Quietly asked Toga.

"Yeah." Softy responded Midoriya.

They soon starred into each other eyes and getting ready to kiss before they got rudely got dissolved.

"Are you ready, Young Midoriya?" Yelled All Might from downstairs.

"Shoot, I forgot!" Midoriya said before scrambling getting ready.

"Wait, what?! You're leaving after just coming back and not being available to see each other for a long period of long?!" Toga madly questioned.

"Yeah, I know. But, this is important business. I'll make it up to you later. Alright?" Midoriya offered.

Toga pouted

"It's a promise then." Toga replies.

[ **TIME SKIP** ]

All Might and Midoriya reached the hospital Eri was being held in. They soon made it to her room. Due to her safety there was guards at her door.

"Alright, I'm going to stay out here just in case if she doesn't feel comfortable talking to you if someone else was around." All Might said being thoughtful.

All Might dismissed the guards from their posts.

Midoriya nodded.

"Understood." Midoriya confirmed.

Midoriya opened the door, seeing Eri eyes enlarged, looking out the window.

"Ahem. Hey, Eri." Midoriya said smiling.

Hearing Midoriya voice quickly got Eri notice.

"Midoriya!" Eri said with excitement.

Midoriya walked to her and sat at the edge of the bed.

"What were you looking at?" Midoriya asked.

"The outside world. It's been a while since I've seen any type of civilization." Eri answered.

Midoriya felt pity for her.

"One man took a girl whole life away in a flash. I wish I could have saved before years of her torture began." Midoriya thought to himself.

There was a quick silent within the room.

"How about this, we go out today!" Midoriya proposed trying to break the silence.

"What do you mean, Midoriya? Eri asked tilting her head with curiosity.

"We go out and discover things you never had the liability to do." Explained Midoriya.

Eri face grown even brighter.

"I would love that!" Eri said with the biggest smile in the world.

Midoriya soon left the room, giving her, her privacy.

"I convince her to leave her room." Midoriya told All Might.

"How?" All Might asked.

"By telling her we're going to explore the city. She hasn't had the best opportunities to see the outside world." Midoriya answered.

"So in other words... you're taking her on a date! Excellent thinking, Midoriya!" All Might praised.

"W-W-Wait, what?!" Midoriya said while All Might laughed loudly.

"Midoriya!" Eri yelled.

"Y-Yes?" Midoriya responded slowly opening the door.

Midoriya got lost into what he was looking at. The hospital gave her a modern, beautiful dress of cloths.

"Eri... you look..." Midoriya said while his eyes' were glued on her.

"Look like?" Eri said as she tries to be cute with a light blush.

"Like a little girl!" Finish Midoriya laughing.

Eri pouted, running to Midoriya weakly beating him on his chest.

Midoriya, who couldn't pause his laughter, even told Eri that her punches are little tickles. They made their way outside but with Eri experience she didn't trust anything so she hid behind Midoriya for quite some time.

"So, what should we try first?" Midoriya asked.

How about… food!" Eri said cheerfully. "You see, the only thing I had access to that is food wise was just plain, simple noodles and if I were lucky then I would have the chance to eat a American breakfast name 'PopCarts.' They're really sweet." Eri

"I've heard about them on a food testing video on YouTube." Told Midoriya.

"What's YouTube?" Eri questioned with curiosity.

"It's a internet platform where people all over the world can share videos for almost anything." Midoriya answered.

"That's cool!" The sparkling Eri said making people around her drop seeing how cute she is.

Midoriya and Eri walked around the city, going to different type of restaurants that served variety of food.

Midoriya was stuffed, he couldn't eat no more but with Eri was a hold different story, it's like she still hasn't eaten anything.

"I guess the rumors about girls were right… they just love to eat and eat while never gaining weight." Midoriya thought to himself holding his stomach knowing he couldn't handle anymore. "Eri, how about we take a break?" Seeked Midoriya.

"Take a break? We just getting started!" Eri affirm before looking back at Midoriya seeing how sick-looking he looks. "Never mind, let's take a break!" Eri redirected.

They sat at bench at a local park, where Midoriya was trying his hardest to not to vomit.

"So, what were your favorite?" Midoriya asked .

"So many I can't choose from. They all had their own style, you know?" She answered. It was a short pause before she resumed it. "It's a little heartbreaking... to see how big the world is when I was living in a small one. Hehe." Awkwardly laughed Eri with a sad expression on her face.

"Eri, don't worry about Chisaki anymore. You're safe, you're free now and no one's going to put you through that uncivilized stuff anymore." Midoriya said smiling rubbing her head.

Eri started to blush.

"You promise?" She said sticking out her pinkie.

Midoriya continued to smile.

"I promise. We're friends after all, right?" Midoriya said before their pinkies connected.

Hearing those words made Eri eyes wet. She was about to start crying.

"H-Huh? Did I do something wrong?!" Midoriya said while feeling confused.

"No, no. You're alright. It's just no one ever said anything that kindly to me, I do believe that, _THAT_ was the first time anyone said something positive to me." Eri said wiping her tears away.

They both smile at each other until they realize that it's getting dark. They decided to explore a little more going to a arcade, aquarium, and now they were at the tower that was rebuilt from the attack on the city a few months ago.

"Oh, so you were a participant in the battle? How manly of you." Teased Eri.

Midoriya scoffed.

"It was a scary experience. I'm surprise they needed help from students. I guess it was to much for them to handle or the league was that powerful." Midoriya assumed.

"It's beneficial to you since you now have a extra experience in the field but I don't think it's going to be long until any other war breaks out." Eri said instantly grabbing Midoriya attention.

"What do you mean exactly?" Midoriya asked.

"I mean, do you honestly believe that this peace going to last forever. If villains had the nerves to destroy half of the city don't you think they improve by now and probably capable of doing something even bigger? But it's just a hunch." Eri asked giving Midoriya the chills.

Midoriya signed.

"You really know how to scare somebody." Midoriya chuckled. "I do believe that something's big going to happen but I just hope we'll be ready for it." Midoriya said.

Midoriya waited for Eri to respond but she didn't. Midoriya looked at her and see her with the same bright face from earlier, she was looking into the night sky.

"So many beautiful stars..." Eri said as her eyes sparkled due to the reflection of the starts.

Midoriya smiles.

"Is that right?" Midoriya said historically.

Midoriya phone alarmed went off.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to go back." Midoriya told Eri.

"Yeah, I guess so." Eri said with her eyes still glued to the starry sky.

Midoriya ordered a taxi to come pick them up. They got into the taxi. It was quiet. Midoriya was looking out the window and felt a thud land of his lap. It was the small, white haired girl asleep that cause this. Midoriya stroked her hair as the drove to his house where he found meet up with All Might.

To not wake her up, Midoriya picked her up and put her in his back, carrying her into his house.

"Ah, young Midor-!" All Might said before Midoriya said;

"Shhhh! She's asleep."

"Ah, my bad. So how was it?" All Might whispered.

"It was fun, we had a great time." Whispered back Midoriya.

Midoriya laud her on the couch and but a spare blanket on her.

"So… where's my mother and Toga?" Asked Midoriya.

"They went shopping the last time I checked." All Might answered. "Have she talk about her past or anything that would help us heros'?" All Might asked.

"No. I really wanted to avoid those type of conversations with her until she's comfortable, you know?" Midoriya replied.

"I understand." All Might nodded, smiling.

"So what are we going to do with her?" Midoriya commented making them both look at the sleeping beauty.

"Enroll her into U.A so she can improve her characteristics. What do you think?" All Might asked.

"I think that's the best fit for her knowing what she's been through. Will she also get a dorm room?" Midoriya asked.

"Of course, that's going to take a while to get situated." Responded All Might. "So how about you stay home for a couple of weeks and let her stay with you? You should already she only actually trust you and nobody else yet." All Might asked.

"I guess." Midoriya said while rubbing the back of his neck not sure of this decision.

"Also, don't worry about it being too over crowded her at home. Toga's moving back into the dorms as well as everyone else today." All Might said putting his left hand of Midoriya shoulder.

"Oh, the dorms back up?! That's cool!" Midoriya said loudly.

"Mmm." Eri said in her sleep, moving around.

"That's where your mother and Toga at. At the dorms, placing Toga stuff in place." All Might said showing their messages to him Midoriya.

Midoriya also had a glimpse of his mother agreeing with letting Eri stay here at his place for a while.

"Alrighty then. It's a deal. I'll be on my way. " Said All Might waving Midoriya goodbye.

Midoriya returned the wave before closing the door and locking it.

"What a day." Midoriya sighed.

"Am I staying her with you?" Eri said getting the jump on Midoriya.

"Yep. For a while too." Midoriya agreed.

"Sorry for bring a free-loader." Eri said.

"Don't worry about it. This is what friends are for. To help each other in times of needs." Midoriya said looking into Eri eyes.

Eri quickly put the blanket over her face trying to hide her embarrassment from him. Midoriya laugh a little bit.

"My rooms is upstairs on the left two rooms down. Need anything from me I'll be in there." Midoriya happily said.

"Okay. Goodnight." Eri responsed before falling back to sleep.

Midoriya looked Eri with a friendly smile

"Goodnight." Copied Midoriya

His stomach started to make some usual sounds.

"I guess. You're ready to dispose all the things I fed you, huh." Midoriya said making his way to the bathroom.

* * *

 **Eri's POV:**

After the two exchange good nights Eri couldn't maintain her thoughts.

"I'm staying with Midoriya for a while!? For how long?!" She thought to herself blushing. "I wonder why does he want me to stay. Does he really want me to be his w-wife!?" She continued to think to herself.

Eri came to this concussion because she over-hearded when Midoriya and Chisaki were talking about Chisaki arranging a future marriage with the two. She was read as blood and squealing around in her brain.

She doesn't know the real reason of her being available staying with Midoriya.

"No, not here Midoriya. The kids are sleeping." Eri role played in her imagination.

Eri began to squeal some more due to her fantasies.

"This is too much too handle just in one day, stupid Midoriya." Recalled Eri.

Eri soon got lost in her thought and went asleep, awaiting the next day to come.

* * *

 _ **Midoriya's POV:**_

Midoriya still tired, need to go to the restroom. He walked through the hall way yawning but couldn't realize Eri struggling downstairs so he went to investigate.

"No… no…" Called out Eri.

"I guess the side effects of being in that type of environment still has it way with her." The emarld child thought.

"Please! I beg of you." Eri yelled.

Midoriya started to stroke the white haired child making her flinch in the process in her sleep. Calming her down, thinking his job was done, he stops but only to feel a tug on the back of his shirt.

"You wouldn't abandon me, right?" Eri asked in a sleepy tone.

"Of course I wouldn't." Midoriya said with a smile ensuring his words.

He decided to stay with her until her nerves chilled out. He took his covers from his bed and decided to sleep the nearby recliner to make her feel more comfortable.

With Eri showing how made these 'side effects,' are it made Midoriya develop a kindness connection towards her thinking it's part of his responsibility of helping her recover as well.

* * *

 _ **[A/N]:**_ _ **Sorry for not uploading! In the next incoming chapters I'm going to try some new things and techniques. Thank you for the support, God bless.**_


	19. Chapter 19, No Longer

_Chapter Nineteen_

* * *

 _ **Midoriya POV:**_

The birds were tweaking signaling a new day has arrived. Eri woked up and quickly looked around since she wasn't used to this comfortable lifestyle. She looked at Midoriya seeing was he still with her. As she scans him she starts to blush a little until seeing another body figure lying beside him under his blanket.

"Umm... Midoriya?" Eri quietly said.

"Mmm... H-Huh? The emerald child said being woken up.

Eri pointed with her shaking finger, making Midoriya worry a bit. Midoriya looks to the right of him and saw this body figure as well.

He sighs.

He snatches the blanket covering the person and reveals the blonde haired cat curled up beside him.

"Don't worry. This is Himiko Toga." Midoriya introduced.

Eri was shock, but not because of a girl all on Midoriya but because she thinks she has met Toga before.

"I believe I've seen her before! I think it was when Chisaki decided to make a trade with the League of Villians. She's a villain and her family name sounds very fami-!" Eri informed before

Toga started to wake up.

"What's all the commotion?" The Blonde said rubbing her eyes.

"And good morning to you." Midoriya said looking at her but couldn't get his mind around the last few words on Eri statement. "Her family name? What?" Wondered Midoriya.

Toga smiled before aggressively wrapping her arms around him, in a playful way. making him cough.

"Why are even here?! Didn't the dorms reopened yesterday?" Midoriya said as he tries to catch his breath.

"About that. You know I can't go a long time without seeing you, sweetie!" She claimed. "And why's a child here?" Toga added.

That got Eri irritated.

"I'm not a child! I'm the same age as Midoriya!" Eri barked.

"Well, if that's the case then why don't you have these?" Toga said

Toga poked out her chest, making Eri even more piqued to the point where you could see her vein coming out on the left side of her forehead. Knowing she couldn't come back from that she turned her attention towards Midoriya.

"And what are you staring at!?"

Quickly getting his notice.

"O-Oh, nothing at all!" Midoriya proclaimed.

Toga continued to smile knowing she got Eri where she wanted.

"That doesn't bother me knowing he stares at them." Toga started to blush, "He even grop them before." Toga said putting on a fake embarrass face.

Instantly making both of them blush of embarrassment.

"Midoriya, you pervert!" Shouted Eri.

"I can explain!" Still embarrassed said Midoriya.

"Explain? You knew what you were doing because we were making oh, sweet love." Toga giggled.

Toga knew what she was doing. She was being a real-life troll, making the situation worse.

After an intense atmosphere breakfast between the girls, Midoriya and Toga had to leave for school leaving Eri at Midoriya house with his mother. Eri had no problem with staying with Inko since she was the mother of the only friend she had.

 **[TIME SKIP]**

School was out and the trio to go out shopping even though Eri and Toga had a few scrimmages throughout the day with these scrimmages Midoriya was the one to calm them down and prevented them from expanding forwarded into the forbidden insults land. Midoriya was exhausted dealing with the two females. They had him by the arms; Toga with the left arm, Eri with the right hand.

With a tiresome, dead face he was forced to listen to the two girls bark back and forward until he saw a flayer.

"Ok!" Midoriya said getting them to stop, grabbing their attention in the process. "How about we stop at this new western yogurt place? It's been rated a five star.

The two girls faces started to shimmer.

"Food!" They both said in simultaneously.

"I guess the rumors were true... food is can bring the worse of enemies together when it comes to girls." Midoriya said in this mind.

They made their way to the new shop which the two girls were excited to go to, surprisingly, they weren't arguing that entire time but instead talking about how much they had in common. The waitress led them to their table but couldn't help ask the three;

"Are you guys in like... an open or trio relationship?" She properly said quietly.

"No." The three teens said with a straight face in sync.

"Okay..." The waitress said awkwardly.

The ordered that type of yogurt they wanted the waitress went out to them.

"Like honestly, if people think we're in some type of weird relationship then Eri we can't hang out with you anymore." Toga noted.

"Why me? Why can't it be you!?" Eri asked

"Because Midoriya is already taken by me!" Toga said grabbing Midoriya head and placing it on her breast, obviously getting Eri triggered.

"Why you little-!"

"Yeah! Well if you don't look at that, we got our yogurt." Midoriya said stopping Eri in her tracks.

The waitress gently places the three yogurts on the table for them.

"Thanks for waiting! Enjoy!" The waitress said with a great smile which they all smiled back.

The three destroyed the defenseless yogurt. They all agreed that this shop lived up to its hype, that was the first thing Eri and Toga came to a concussion on. They continually ate until Midoriya heard some familiar voices coming into the shop. He looks back and saw a group of his fellow classmates.

"Hey, guys!" Waved Midoriya.

Grasping the group attention.

"Ah, Midoriya! What's up!" Kaminari said.

The group had the following people; Kaminari, Uraraka, Ashido, and Sero. This made Eri hide behind Midoriya.

"What brings you guys here?" Kaminari asked.

"Isn't that obvious? Midoriya and his girlfriend are spending some together." Sero answered.

"Oh. By the way, who's that behind you Midoriya?" Uraraka asked.

"Come on out and introduce yourself." Midoriya encouraging her.

She slowly scooched out from behind him. Like always, she embarrassed. Meeting new people really wasn't her thing but Midoriya knew that this step was necessary for her in order for her become 'normal.'

"H-Heyy... my name is E-Eri." Eri said as red as blood and twiddling with her thumbs.

"S-S-So Cute!" Ashido praised.

Making Eri blush even more.

Ashido swiftly went up to her and press her cheek with hers and started to cuddle with her making Eri even more embarrassed. The rest laughed at the scene. In the midst of this Uraraka asked Midoriya for a private conversation which he confusingly allowed. Midoriya followed Uraraka while no one was paying attention since they were all having a good time.

They went outside on the store patio to talk. Uraraka was looking off into the distance while Midoriya eyes were on her:

"What's up, Uraraka?" Midoriya asked raising an eyebrow.

She took in a deep breath.

"Tell me something and you better not lie. Do you and Toga have something going on?" She asked.

"Something going on? Like what?" Midoriya questioned back.

Uraraka scoffed.

"Don't play dumb."Said Uraraka turning to him.

Midoriya stared at her until opening his mouth.

"Obviously I can't fool nobody. Yes, Toga and I are a thing."

"For how long?" She asked.

"For six months. Why?" He answered truthfully.

Uraraka felt her heart ache but let out an sigh.

"You didn't hear this from me at all, okay?" Uraraka told Midoriya.

"O-Okay..." Midoriya agreed our quite frighten.

She pulls out her phone and showing Bakugo leaning over Toga, assuming they were kissing. Instantly making Midoriya heart drop.

"W-What? No... this can't be true. You must have photoshop it!" Midoriya said letting out an awkward laugh.

"Sadly I'm not. But listen, don't just put on a show here. I suggest to do it in private in a mannerly way." Uraraka said with an concern face.

Hearing this Midoriya face was full of despair and sadness.

He lean his back against the door and slid down with his hand on his forehead, going into his hair wiith watery eyes.

"No..." He said quietly. "So she's been cheating on me with Bakugo when I was kidnap..?" He asked Uraraka. Needing someone to talk to.

"Sadly, appears like it. However, we need to dig deeper into the concept like how long has this been going on and stuff like that." Uraraka said.

Uraraka handed him some tissue and a hand to help him back up.

"Let I've said. Just be normal and hold in your feelings until you've reach somewhere private like your house until speaking tho matter to her." Uraraka reminded the sad emerald child.

He agreed and they went back to the group and was seemingly still having a blast together. Ashido was feeding Eri the ice cream like an baby while Toga and Kirishima were having an lovely conversation.

"Where you two went off two?" Kirishima said seeing the duo approached them.

The rest gave their attention towards them.

"We were just speaking up on something personal and important." Midoriya said smiling scratching his head.

Toga felt completely off, knowing something's wrong.

"Did he give off an fake smile?" She asked herself.

The group finish their yogurts and decided to part ways. They said their humbling goodbyes and walked opposite directions. Midoriya acted normal on this walk back home even easing up Toga's paranoid feeling. The crew, Toga, Eri, and Midoriya reached his house.

"Toga, can we speak alone?" He asked.

Eri gotten the message and hurried up inside.

Toga was confused.

"Where'd this come from? But sure." The blonde noted.

"By any chance... when I was kidnap have you been... you know...? Cheating on me?" He asked.

"That supposed to be a joke?" She asked smiling.

"No. It wasn't. You see Uraraka showed me a photo of you and Bakugo kissing today at the yogurt restaurant." Midoriya explained crossing his arms.

Even though he was clearly emotional hurt, his anger was scale was off the breaks.

"Midoriya, w-what are you talking about?" Toga asked confusingly.

"What am I talking about?!" Midoriya said getting mad.

He took out his phone and showed the picture Uraraka showed him.

Toga eyes widen.

"Surprise that I found out? Might as well own up to you cheating then." Midoriya said.

"I-I swear! You got the wrong idea! Who should you this?!" Toga said with anxiety in her voice.

"Uraraka." He answered.

"Uraraka?! You can't see that she plotted this?!" Toga yelled. "She never liked me because she knew we had something on, your friend isn't what you think she is!" Proclaimed Toga.

This got Midoriya piss hearing his only real friend getting dirt thrown on her name.

"What am I'm talking about!?" He raged. "See, I knew fooling with a low down, scum bag of a villain was a bad idea! What was I thinking wasting my time on you! You are never going to be anything but an mistake to me." Midoriya said with such anger.

He took a deep breathe to claim down.

"If you can tell... I don't want to keep doing this. Starting today, right now we are no longer a couple but more importantly, we no longer know each other. Don't do anything rash. Keep trying to do good and be an hero." Midoriya said.

After he went off on her he decided to stop making eye contact with her but he did after saying his last words to her, she was destroyed. Toga was letting out an river from her eyes, she was no longer civilized anymore.

"Thank you for your honesty." The blonde said before running off with her left arm covering her face to conceal her overwhelming destruct face.

Midoriya watched.

"It had to be done..."

* * *

 ** _Eri's POV:_**

Today was a fun day for Eri. She was ever, ever happy but didn't know the feeling.

"Is this what the others call joy?" Eri asked clinching her chest.

While thinking she heard Midoriya rasing his voice making her a little startled. She couldn't help but get curious since Midoriya isn't the the time to yell. She went to the window and peek outside where he saw the two arguing.

Eri couldn't make out what happen but she knew it was horrible when she saw Toga run off with tears coming down her face. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Midoriya made someone cry? Midoriya isn't the type to do that." She asked herself.

She soon saw Midoriya turn around to the door to go inside. She bolted to the couch and laid down to act like she was sleep so it wouldn't seem like she was eve dropping on his conversation.

Midoriya came in and smilied at her and went to the hallway closet and threw on an blanket on her and the two went asleep.

* * *

 ** _Toga's POV_**

Toga ran. She ran as fast as she could running through the city even bumping into people.

"Hey! What it brat!" Said someone.

No... no. This can't be cant be true, this must to be an mistake." The blonde said steal having tears rolling down her face.

As she ran and as she was running she ran into a former partner in crime, Dabi.

"Oh... hey Toga." The chill headed male said.

* * *

 _ **[A/N]: Im not lazy! I'm just busy with football. I'm going to keep trying to make these chapters. Also, reminder, this is a OOC fanfic, and if you're not familiar with 'OOC' it means Out Of Character. Therefore, expect character to say and do things that they wouldn't do in the manga & anime.**_


	20. Chapter 20, Winter is coming

_Chapter Twenty..._

* * *

 _ **Toga's POV:**_

The room was filled with the noise of dishes clinging together, laughter, and people talking. Dabi and Toga went to a restaurant so they could speak to each other.

"So let me get straight, alright? So this brunette chick frame you and ruin your so-call-relationship with that emerald hair boy?" Dabi asked taking a slip from the class of liquor.

"His name is Midoriya, Izuku Midoriya." Toga said while in a ball figure sitting on the stool beside him. "And yes. Pretty much. I can't get my head around why would that idiot believe her instead of me... and how could he say such horrible stuff about me." Toga said with watery eyes.

Dabi sat there looking at her from the corner of his eyes, tapping his fingers on the table in a rhythm before opening his mouth.

"Well, I can't say I didn't try and warn you." Dabi commented.

"What?" Toga said looking at him.

"The story of the time of when two foolish people that were on opposite sides thought they could be happy-ever-after together, just like what you thought, but only led us to their deaths of society not accepting it." Dabi said.

Toga sighed.

"But it wasn't like that! It was something else..." Toga said before getting depressed again. "Something that I've never felt before. But now it's over... What's the meaning of life since I don't have someone like him in it?" She finished up.

"You're still a teen. It's just a little heartbreak so don't worry about it. You'll get over it sooner or later. Trust me, I been there before." Claimed Dabi.

He took another sip from his glass.

"So since you two are over are you thinking of re-joining the ranks of your fellow people?" Dabi asked.

There was a long pause.

"I can't..." Mumbled Toga.

"Couldn't hear you. What?" Dabi responded.

"I can't. Even though the person that reform me left my life I still have people I care about like Ashido, Tsu, and many more. They're all great friends of mines and they'll hate me if I go back doing evil again." Toga resumed.

"Friends? That's funny, I wonder if they knew the real you would you still consider them to be your friends." Dabi said.

Dabi tried to force her by pressure to get her to reconsider not joining the league.

"Even so... I wouldn't trade the happiness and the memories they gave me for nothing." Toga said with a smile that would look like it would break any second now.

Dabi realized that and just let out a sigh.

"Whatever." He said to himself. "Well, I can't be seen talking to you. You're still on K.O.S." Dabi said before getting up to leave but before he left, "Please consider joining your original family again."

 **[For those who doesn't know what "K.O.S" means, it means 'Kill On Sight.']**

"...Thanks for talking to me." Toga said before getting up to bow to him.

"Forget about it. Goodbye." Dabi said before leaving the restaurant.

Toga soon follows suit. She's glad that the dorms were back open because if not she would have nowhere to go. Toga made her way back to U.A. realizing it was late and quietly made her way to her room and close the door and locked it.

Withing inspection of her room she saw a picture of Midoriya and her when they were together on her nightstand. That picture was taken when they decided to go into a photoshoot together and made funny faces but this typical picture stood out because they looked they were the happiest, romanticist, and the most honest couple in the world.

This instantly made Toga cry. He went to her bed and laid down and cried into her pillow. Her emotional pain was so unbearable that she thought the only way to end it was if she ended herself but before she could have resumed her thought of the matter she fell asleep.

[The Next Day]

It was morning and Toga was pretty slumped. She made it to the restroom were she saw Momo, Jiro, Ashido, but more importantly, Uraraka was also in there. Toga anger soon set in but she knew she had to calm down because if she slit Uraraka throat she knew she would have been seen as the wrong one.

"Ah! Good morning, Toga!" Momo said happily while the rest followed behind.

"Good morning." Toga said giving it her best smile.

She walked to the other sink to brush her cat-like teeth but to do that she has to walk by Uraraka. Without hesitation, she did but when she did the two girls exchanged rude faces towards each other. The war between the two is now official.

"You may have delivered a harsh blow but you haven't won yet, you whore." Toga thought to herself frowning at Uraraka.

"Hehe. How does it feel to get heartbroken? But don't worry he never belonged to you, to begin with." Uraraka thought to her with a smirk looking at Toga.

School started and the whole class was there, it was awkward seeing Midoriya. She couldn't help but feel frustrated. The class did their daily class routine and before you knew it, the class was over. Midoriya was the first to go.

"Why you in a rush for, Midoriya?" Mineto asked.

"I have a sparring duel against Hado." Answered Midoriya.

"Nejire Hado? The member of the Big Three? Ribbit." Asui asked.

"Mhm." Confession Midoriya.

"You're one lucky guy! It's like you get all the girls attention!" Mineta said with a jealous voice.

This obviously made Toga irritated since she knew that now they're out of a relationship that he can do talk to other girls anytime he wanted to.

Toga sighed to keep her composure.

"Is something's wrong?" Jiro asked her.

Toga jumped not knowing that she was behind her.

"Oh my goodness, you scared me!" Toga said with her hand over her racing heart.

Jiro laughed.

"Sorry for that. But are you okay?" She asked again.

"Yeah? Why? What's up?" Toga asked with curiosity.

"You don't seem yourself." Jiro said putting her hands on her hips with a concerned face. "Let me guess, it's about Midoriya?"

Toga face changed to sadness.

"Yeah..."

There was a little pause until Jiro resumed.

"Yeah, Listen. The girls and I are going out today, do you want to come? You can't just sit in a ball full of sadness all day." Jiro asked.

Toga smiled.

"Yeah, sure, why not. It's not like I'm doing anything today." Toga responded.

The two left the classroom to get ready for a girls-night-out.

* * *

 ** _Midoriya POV:_**

He saw the two young females walked out of the classroom.

"Wooo! Today was intense! I never thought it was going to be this much of weirdness." Thought Midoriya.

However, he did feel bad and felt like he did the other day was a mistake. His heart and mind still need time to call off his feelings for her.

"No! I must remain strong! She cheated on me with my childhood friend... but I need to confront Kacchan about this one day." Midoriya continuedly to think.

Midoriya glared at the back of Kacchan head with a face of determination until he heard a female voice coming from the entrance of the classroom.

"Midoriya!" The blue hair girl excitedly called.

It was Nejire Hado. Midoriya turned to her and smiled back.

"Hey, Hado!" Midoriya said packing his things in a hurry so they could spar.

They two made it to the sparring room that U.A constructed so the students could practice different techniques of combat.

"Hado, you've seen my quirk before right?" Midoriya asked putting on his gloves.

"Mhmm!" Said Hado

"What's yours? I just want to know what I'm going against."

Hado let out a light giggle

"Glad to see you're curious about me! But my quirk is something called 'Wave Motion,' so I'm for effective at long range."

"No offense but you're quirk is slow, am I right?" Midoriya asked.

"It is, but I use the energy to utilize my mobility. By doing so, I can close the gap between my target and me by doing that-" Hado said before getting cut off.

"You can attack them in close range annoying that your quirk is slow... genius!" Midoriya finished her sentence.

Hado blushed.

"O-Oh, I mean anyone could have thought about that." Hado said in timid voice while twisting her hair with her right hand.

Midoriya just let out a big smile.

"Are you ready now?" Midoriya asked while powering up.

The two clashed for a good twenty minutes before Midoriya got blown out of the ring and hit the wall.

"That's a Big Three for you." Midoriya said coughing. Trying to get his breath since the impact took it from him.

Hado smiled.

"Good fight!" Hado said with happiness. "However, you need to work on your flexibility."

"My flexibility? I never thought of that. It should help with my shoot style." Midoriya said getting up.

"Mhmm." Hado agreed. "But wanna grab something to eat?"

"I'm straight. I don't have that much money." Midoriya said while stretching the back of his head.

"Don't worry, I'm paying! It's the less I can do dragging you here!" Hado said with a welcoming smile.

"I guess it's a date then!" Midoriya said as a joke returning smile back.

They both laugh and went to the opposite locker rooms to shower and get dress.

Midoriya couldn't help but think about what he has do to Toga was right or not. He was extremely upset with himself of how he handle the situation.

"What was I thinking? Saying all those rude things to her." Midoriya said hitting the wall before getting dress.

Just so happen that both of them walked out at the same time.

"You ready?" Midoriya asked:

Hado nod her head.

They both made their way off the school campus to the entertainment district of the city and went on an adventure of the different items that different shops had before deciding where to eat.

"What about Mama John's? Hado asked Midoriya.

"Yes! I've been craving for some pizza for a while now." Said Midoriya.

"Same here! The smell of it has been ticking my nose for a while." Hado said making them both laugh.

* * *

 ** _Toga POV:_**

"This should be the place." Toga said standing in front of large hotel locking building.

She took out her phone and researched the building.

"Magic Island. Built four years ago, really popular with the ladies, host different type of amusement activities, and originally made in the U.S" She read to herself. "Sounds fun to me." Toga said putting her phone in her purse.

She went in and saw groups among groups of ladies that also all a variety of different age groups. The place was big, something you'll see in a Disney cartoon princess movie, it smelt very good due to the kitchen cooking it up, but also very luxurious.

As she walked around she heard a familiar voice.

"Togaaaa! Jiro yelled with a smiling face waving her hand wildly from a table. Being typical Jiro.

Toga walked over there and realize it was a group of her dearest girlfriends. Jiro, Momo, Ashido, And Tsu.

They all greeted Toga with welcoming faces before having small talk with each other.

"So you guys ready?!" Asked Jiro with excitement.

"Yeah!" The group said in sync, matching the same energy as Jiros'.

They all put their hands together in a group.

"May this night be legendary!" Jiro said before they all raised their hands up as for them, they are a determined team.

They all got hyped and went out.

* * *

 ** _Midoriya POV:_**

The two let out a huge sigh.

"I'm full!" Hado said rubbing her stomach.

"Ah, same here. Thanks for paying, Hado." Midoriya said giving her a light smile.

She smiled back.

"No problem!" Hado responded.

Midoriya took his phone out to check the time and realize it was late.

"Woah. It's 10:53." Midoriya said out loud.

"Woah, really?" Hado said.

"Yeah... you got a ride or something to get home safely?" Midoriya asked politely.

"Ahhh, see. I use all my money on this pizza." Hado said while making a silly face.

"She's a goofball." Midoriya thought to himself. "I guess, I'll walk you home?" Midoriya asked her in a funny-sounding way.

"Is this your way of hitting on me, Midoriya?" Said Hado winking at him.

Midoriya rolled his eyes.

"No. I'm not trying to _hit_ on you. Let's go."

They got up and dust themselves off before leaving the restaurant. Even though it was late in the night it was pretty chilly.

Hado left out a cute little sneeze.

"Cold? Midoriya asked.

"Yeah." Hado answered.

Midoriya knew it was going to get colder since winter is right around the corner so he grabbed a jacket before he left for school earlier today.

"Well, it's that time of the year. The news said it should be snowing later on today as well." Midoriya said.

Right after saying that he took off his jacket and tose it on her head meaning that she can wear it. Hado was taken by surprise due to the sudden move Midoriya pull but was quick to put it on. She pulled the hood over her head.

"Ah. Midoriya scent." Hado said quietly.

"Huh?" Said Midoriya with a confused face.

"Oh, nothing." Said Hado hitting him with her new over-sized jacket sleeve playfully smiling.

Her doing that even made him smile. Sometime soon they reach her house. In the midst of saying their goodbyes,' it started to snow.

"Unfortunate." Midoriya said.

"Stay here at my house! You might get trouble illness." Said Hado feeling bad for him.

"I mean, I have to ask my mother." Midoriya answered.

They both made it into her house.

"Sorry for intruding, Hado." Midoriya.

"Don't worry about. Think of it as a little favor from a friend." Hado smiled.

She soon led him into her living room where he sat down to contact his mother to tell her where he's at and his situation while Hado made them some hot chocolate. He looked around and realise her house look like only one person lived in it.

"Question, do you live by yourself, Hado?" Asked Midoriya.

"Yes, I do. My parents live in Germany but they send me money every month to make sure that I'm doing okay." Said Hado pouring the good smelling of hot chocolate into two different cups.

"Germany. I want to visit there. Heard that they produce great beer." Midoriya responded.

"Same here! I'm becoming eighteen next year so hopefully, I can try it." Hado said.

She gave Midoriya his cup that he took a sip out of.

"I'm going to be right back about to change my clothes. Don't come peeking now." Said Hado.

"I'm not. Trust me." Midoriya said laughing.

He soon got a message from his mother saying that she understand and be sure to come home whenever it stops snowing since school going to be closed for a safety hazard. He looked at the weather app that was on his phone and seen it should be snowing for two days and a 74% chance for a third day. 

_To be continued..._

* * *

 _ **[A/N]: Sorry for the inactivity again. Yo boy has been busy out here.**_

 _ **12:46 AM CST.**_

 _ **9/22/2019.**_


	21. Chapter 21, Unsettled Problems

_Chapter Twentyone..._

* * *

 _ **Midoriya POV:**_

"Just my luck." Said Midoriya to himself.

He checked his phone for the weather to see how long the snow would last but ended up seeing that a blizzard that should be lasting for two or more days is hitting the area having school cancel for the remaining of the week. Normally any teenager would be happy that school is shut down by something like a blizzard but not Midoriya because he has to stay at Hado place until the blizzard clears up.

Midoriya took a deep breath and waited until Hado leave her room since she was changing. Within the next thirty seconds, the door opens with Hado wearing some sport shorts, t-shirt, with her hair in a ponytail.

"Sorry for the wait!" Said Hado with a smile.

"Don't worry about it." Midoriya responded.

Midoriya did a scan over Hado and her feminine parts stood out. Her curvy hips, big adorable blue eyes, and huge "rack," as what Lida would say.

"But have you seen the weather broadcast? A blizzard hitting here." Hado said while looking out the window.

"Y-Yeah." Midoriya said coming back to his sense. "If it's okay if I can be a free-loader and stay here until it stops?" The emerald hair child asked.

"Of course you can! What type of person would I be kicking someone out my house into that!" Happily said Hado.

"Thank you very much!" Said Midoriya getting up to bow to her.

They both looked at each other and smiled before Hado proclaim for them to have a chill session with each other were they watch Nexflix and other streaming apps and eat snacks.

Midoriya took in the details in his surroundings and came to the conclusion that Hado parents are making serious money over in Germany.

"Aye Hado?" Midoriya said turning to look at Hado while she goes through the apps on her smart TV.

"Yes?" Hado answered.

"With all due respect. How much money are you're parents sending you?" Asked Midoriya.

"Um. Around thirty-two thousand-ish every month... I think." Claim Hado.

"Woah. That's a lot of money." Midoriya responded with Hado agreeing with him. "But don't you get lonely living alone?" Midoriya followed up saying.

"I mean, of course. At times I do feel lonely... it's quite natural, right? I am human." Said Hado lying on the opposite couch from Midoriya.

"Yeah, you're right." Midoriya said nervously. "Hopefully, I haven't stepped on a landmine there." Midoriya said his mind.

"Oh! I forgot the blankets. Be right back." Hado said quickly getting up.

The two cuddled with the separate blankets she gave to Midoriya and herself and put it on 'The Walking Dead,' which the two binge-watch the first two seasons, joked around, and overall had a great time together before the two got tired. It was around two-forty one when the two went to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Toga POV:**_

 _ **[The Next Morning]**_

The bonde woke up before the rest of the girls. As she rose up she grabbed her forehead that seemed to have a slight headache. The group of young teenage girls was having a great time last night but it the midst of it the blizzard hit forcing them to get a five-star hotel with the help of Yaoyorozu creation quirk they were able to afford two rooms that had 3 other rooms within it.

Toga looked at the clock and the window here she found nothing but an endless amount of snow falling down.

She groans to the pain.

"Eight O' One, huh." Thought Toga.

She let out a quiet sigh.

"I hope you're ok idiot..." Toga said with a sad expression.

Of course, when she said "idiot" that was describing Midoriya.

Toga got up and slowly tip-toed around her fellow sleeping classmen to the restroom. She reached her destination where she found Ashido over the toilet.

"Partying too hard I see." Toga said as she slowly, carefully pull Ashido out of the restroom.

As Toga finished washing her hands she went to the hallway closet to get a blanket to wrap around her as she made her way to the living room and got on her phone and put in her headphones and started to listen to sad love songs and drifted to sleep feeling like her state of mind, sad.

* * *

 ** _Hado POV:_**

Two hours after Toga feel back to sleep. Hado woked up.

She looked toward the emerald hair child directions and seen he was still asleep.

"It's freezing in here." Hado said to herself.

"Aye Google. Turn on the heaters." Hado whispered.

"Turning on all heaters." The machine responded.

However, the machine voice wasn't quite enough to not wake up Midoriya. In a flash, Midoriya rose up like he has been reconstructed from the dead.

"Ahhh!" Screamed Midoriya panting.

Midoriya soon realized Hado was looking at him crazy.

"You okay?" Hado asked with a confused face that was trying to hold in its laughter.

"U-um yeah. Just had some weird nightmare." Midoriya answered.

"Had to be a terrible one if you're screaming out of it." Laughed Hado.

"Yeah. But sorry if I woke you." Midoriya apologizes.

Hado shook her head.

"Uh-Uh. I literally woke up after a minute you did. As you can tell it's still snowing, wanna talk about it after breakfast?" Asked Hado.

"You know how to cook?" Midoriya asked.

"Of course I do. When I was young I was taught basic housewive stuff. And yes, my parents are one of those parents." Joked Hado.

"... but what's up with that dream." Midoriya thought to himself.

Hado got up and went to the kitchen with Midoriya following her. They made it to the kitchen were Midoriya sat on the other end on the island that was merged into a stove. Hado grabbed a rubber band that she used to tie a ponytail into her hair.

"Ready to see some magic?" Hado said winking at him.

Midoriya blushed.

"So beautiful... but not in love though." Thought Midoriya.

Hado started to cook and made it as dramatic as possible. Midoriya stood in awe watching the chief prepare a breakfast he would never forget. Of course, since she visits the west yearly, she became a professional in making western type breakfast.

"And voila! The best western breakfast you'll ever taste!" Hado said slowly removing the paper towel covering it.

Midoriya eyes widen. Even his eyes even became hungry upon looking at the feast.

"This look amazing!" Said Midoriya with a sparkling face.

"Well, why don't you give it a try?" Hado said.

She starred at Midoriya as he ate every single bit of the breakfast she prepared.

"That was the best western made food I've ever had! Hey, do you know anything else you can cook that's considered to be western?" Midoriya asked with joy.

"Of course I can! However,..." Hado said rolling her eyes.

"However... what?" Midoriya said raising one eyebrow.

"Tell me what's going on. You've been acting gloomy lately. I can sense when someone's sad or somewhere near that state." Hado said.

Midoriya was speechless that Hado saw right through him.

Midoriya laughed a little.

"And I thought I was hiding my emotions well." Midoriya said starting to look sad.

"Let's talk about it. It's best to express these emotions instead of letting them build up inside you until it ends up attacking somebody. As an upperclassman, I'll try to give you the best evidence." Hado said with a considering smile.

Midoriya gave her a forceful smile and told her the story.

 _ **[Time Skip]**_

"After hearing all of that. I must say, it's hard being a young teenager." Hado said jokingly.

"Ha. You can say that again." Midoriya said.

"I'm going to be straight-up with you. Either you can; One. Talk to her and get back on right turns or, two. You can forget about her but prepare to be emotional gurt for a while until you get over her." Hado said seriously. "It's never fun to play with people's emotions so pick one and stick with it." Resumed Hado.

Midoriya sat there in silence, looking down.

"Ugh, I can't stand this one more!" Yelled Hado.

"Huh?" Midoriya said rasing his head.

As he looked up Hado was leaning towards him, grabbed him, and kissed him taking him by surprise not even shutting his eyes once.

They broke apart.

"Don't worry, I'm not looking for a relationship but just one nightstand." Hado said with a seducing face.

As she said this she pulled her shirt strings off her shoulders.

* * *

 _ **Toga's POV:**_

The girls were well awake now. They were all in different groups playing different types of board games. Unfortunately, Toga remained by herself looking at the snowy white night.

"I wish I could leave and go to my spot. I wonder how the city looks like covered in snow on the tower." Thought Toga.

"Hey, Tago... Are you alright?" Ashido asked.

"Of course, I am." Toga said with a fake smile.

"Nice lies. If you're going to lie at least don't tear up." Ashido said wiping Togas' eyes.

Toga jumped to the fact she didn't even realize nor felt her eyes clouding up tears.

"Wanna talk about? Not wanting to express these emotions might make you do something you'll regret in the future." Said Ashido putting her arm around Toga comforting her. "But first, do you want to go to a different room for privacy?" Ashido asked.

"Yeah, sure." Agreed Toga.

They made their way to an empty room and sat on the bed and began to talk.

"It's just... I miss him so much. He changed my life completely and he just walked out of it like he hasn't made a big impact on me. It's frustrating! It's so frustrating! He believed Uraraka over me, his girlfriend at the time!" Toga said brusting out into tears.

"Uraraka? She's involved in this?" Said Ashido confused.

"Yes! She told Midoriya that while he was captured I was cheating on him with Bakugo." Said Toga continuously crying.

Toga balled herself up trying to calm down.

"I feel your pain. But that's a new level of low. She really lied on you. Like I knew she had a crush on Midoriya and all but I'll never imagine her doing something so low." Ashido said shaking her head. "Have you tried to talk to him?" Ashido asked.

"I tried but he doesn't want to listen." Answered Toga.

"A broken heart is tough to fix but you got to still got to push through it! Be tough! Text him, if he doesn't want to listen then drop him, this is going to be his last chance because, if this continues it'll just turn into something even more toxic then it is." Ashido said with a cheerful.

Toga seeing Ashido joyful self made Toga feel better.

"Now I got to finish up this UNO game! Tell me how it goes, see ya!" Ashido said happily.

Toga pumped herself up, grabbed her phone, threw away her pride and texted Midoriya.

* * *

 _ **Midoriya POV:**_

Midoriya phone notification sound went off but was override by mix moaning.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **[A/N]: Yes, I know the chapter is short but the original one got deleted (-_-). I'll be working on the next chapter immediately. So please be patient. I enjoy the positive messages as well. Be safe, Be Smart, and Godbless. Goodbye.**

 **11:43 PM CST**

 **10/16/2019**


	22. Chapter 22, Broken

**_[A/N]: Before you read, I want to tell you that; Yes, I type this differently. I was testing new methods. DM of what you think._**

* * *

 _Chapter Twenty-Two..._

* * *

 _ **Midoriya POV:**_

Midoriya woke up in the afternoon. As we open his eyes' he realizes that he was in a women's bedroom.

"Ah. That's right, Hado and I end up having sex all yesterday."

Midoriya looked at the sleeping beauty curled upon his left shoulder. Normally he would be highly embarrassed with the fact he slept with a woman, let alone his upperclassmen but for the moment he couldn't feel a single emotion. He didn't know that his break up with Toga would hit this hard.

Midoriya gently removed Hado's arm around his neck and left to go wash up.

As Midoriya turned on the shower he began to cry.

"I miss her so much."

Midoriya started to bash himself in. He's completely in an emotional wreck right now.

* * *

 _ **Yesterday Afternoon:**_

The two began to make out.

"Don't worry. I'm not looking for a relationship but more of a one night stand." Hado reassured Midoriya.

Midoriya was ever hesitating at first but soon decided not to care anymore. He couldn't cooperate with the pain anymore.

Midoriya started to take the lead but Hado stopped him.

"Are you sure about this? You might regret it later."

It was a quick pause.

"I'm sure," Midoriya responded. "That's right... I need something to get rid of these negative thoughts considering Himiko." The emerald child thought to himself.

The two resumed the make-out session. There was no turning back now.

"How about we head to the bedroom," Hado said whispering into Midoriya ear.

Midoriya obeyed her orders. Hado wraps her legs around his torso and arms around his neck as he picked her up while the continuously to explore each other mouths. As they made their way to Hado's room, he slowly laid her down on her bed.

"Are you ready?"

"Of course, I am. I'm a mature woman."

"We'll see about that.

The two began to remove the pieces of cloth that were hiding their nude from each other. They both knew that what they were going to do didn't have any emotions behind it, they were simply doing this because they were both hiding something. For Midoriya it was to get Toga out of his mind and for Hado... it was a different story.

"I'm putting it in," Midoriya confirm.

"Shut up and let's get started," Hado said while looking at his ejected penis rubbing the entrance of her secretive hole. "It doesn't look like your average Japenese penis, it's quite bigger. I wonder how much pleasure I'll get from this." Hado thought to herself.

Hado started to get heavily turned on to the point her pupils turned into hearts thinking about what's going to happen and before you knew it, it was in.

Hado moan due to his guts getting stretched out by Midoriya. As male nature, there's nothing that'll drive teen boy hormones even crazier than a sexy moan. Midoriya started to thrust faster, and faster, harder, and harder making Hado go wild.

"It feels sooo~ good." Said the two to themselves in sync.

Hado held on Midoriya tighter and tighter showing the sighs of the amount of pleasure she's getting from this. They were both into each other as their sweat and saliva mix with each other.

Midoriya really liked Hado's well-develop body as he groped her breast.

"These are three times bigger than Himiko's!" Midoriya said while sucking on them. "Ah... Look at me... I'm the worst... Thinking about Himiko while having sex with Hado." Midoriya added on.

They end up enjoying their time together so much that Hado started to make 'ahego' faces.

"What's wrong with me? Am I that much of an immature idiot? He questioned himself.

Midoriya was putting all his emotional pain into energy making their sex last for over four hours. In the end, they were both physically exhausted. Thank God for Hado having condoms.

* * *

 _ **Midoriya POV: (Present day)**_

Midoriya continues to weep in the shower thinking about the recent negative events happening within his life to the point where he questions his actions.

"What am I doing with my life... I must be an idiot."

However, throughout the storm, it's a rainbow. He cheered himself up and made a decision which is;

"I'm going to talk to Himiko today and I will work something out no matter what... wait for me Himiko please."

Midoriya realizes that obviously, he's the problem, not her. Midoriya honestly found himself to be a true idiot. He started to predict how their conversation might go when he finally speaks to her. He soon got out of the shower and realize something, he didn't have another pair of clothes.

"I am an idiot."

He got out of the tub and seen a pair of clothes nicely folded on the countertop.

"Hm? Hado put these right here? Wait, when did she even get in her unknown?" Midoriya asked himself before getting interrupted.

He heard the sizzling of cooking and it smelt great. He also heard the voice of Hado singing.

"I guess she didn't think of us having sex as nothing... I might as well join her soon." Midoriya thought as he put on the clothes Hado laid out for him.

Did Midoriya regret his decision? Of course, he did but he's a teenager and things happen but instead of choosing the best answer for himself he let his emotion do it for him which's a bad mistake.

He left out of the bathroom fully dressed. As he walked to the kitchen he saw Hado. She notices his presence.

"Ah! Good morning, Midoriya!" Hado said with a great big smile making him a plate of breakfast.

"G-Good morning..." The stumbling Midoriya said.

Even though his actions might be seen as bold, he's still a child. Hado realizes this and tried to calm him down.

"You don't have to be so awkward around me."

"Even though after we had se-" Hado cut him off before he could have finished.

"Yeah, we had sex, so what? That wasn't romantic, lovey-dovey sex. It was just fun sex if that makes sense." She laughed off.

"Y-Yeah. Whatever you say."

Since Midoriya knew he had nothing worry they soon acted as nothing happened between the two. The two began to eat while watching Comedy Central ease up the atmosphere some more. As they were watching Midoriya realizes he left his phone in Hado room.

"I think I left my phone in your room, may I go get it?"

"Of course you can! Just don't look for my underwear you prevent!" Hado said teasing him.

"I-I'm not!" Midoriya said blushing.

He went to her room and received his phone.

"Aw, it's dead."

When Hado and Midoriya were having sex he left his phone on causing it to die over time. As he was putting it on the charger he heard a machine outside causing him to investigate.

"Oh, they're removing the snow? Finally!" Midoriya said with joy.

He went to the living room.

"I guess I'll take my leave." Midoriya said bowing down.

"What?! Already?! It's so early!" Hado protest.

"I know, I know. But my mother is probably worrying sick over me. I'll text you when I make it to my house."

Hado pouted.

"Don't forget your clothes, they're in the dryer but may be done right about now."

Right on queue they heard beeping from the laundry room.

"I also have an extra bookbag in that closet over there." Hado pointed to. "You can put your self in there and keep the clothes. Those were my older brother until he grew out of them. I was supposed to donate them but I was too lazy too do so."

"You're so mature but somewhat immature..."

"I know right!"

Hado met Midoriya at the front door and said their goodbyes' and Midoriya left.

Midoriya walked home to be greeted by Eri and his mother who was both in tears.

"Izuku!", "Midoriya!" The two females said clinging onto him.

Midoriya walked them with a big hug and smile.

"Did anything happen when I was gone, Eri?"

"Nope! Nothing at all."

"That's good."

"You must be cold. I'll make some hot chocolate." Inko said.

"Yaaay~! Hot cocoa!" Eri said with a big smile.

Seeing this scene reminded Midoriya of something; He was blessed with a great life filled with great people. However, he couldn't help but feel that since Toga wasn't there it felt wrong.

"I'm going to be in my room so I can charge up my phone!"

"Alright, Izuku. If you need anything then call me." Inko said while making the hot chocolate with Eri hovering over her.

Midoriya ran up to his room, opened the door, and was welcomed by a harsh, cold wind in his face making him close his eyes as a result. When he opened them his eyes widen by seeing the blonde waiting for him.

Midoriya started to get emotional.

"H-Himiko?" Midoriya said with watery eyes.

He ran up to her grabbing her arm to pull her to him and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, Himiko! I was such a fool! Please forgive me I will make sure it doesn't happen again!" Midoriya cried.

"..."

Toga didn't say anything. Midoriya felt like something was off. He pushes himself off her and gripped her by the shoulder.

"Um, Himiko?"

Toga sighed as she took his hands off him.

"Listen Midoriya, I'm only going to say this once... I'm re-joining the league. I will not bother you anymore. I realize this route is the best for me. I'm casing away my past... that includes you too, Midoriya and our history."

Midoriya was shellshocked. Everything inside him froze

You gave me feelings and other things the old me wouldn't even consider having. I'm thankful for you but this is the last chapter in our book together. Bye." Toga said before jumping out of the window.

* * *

 _ **Toga's POV: (Yesterday.)**_

Toga started to worry.

"Izuku never took this long to answer my message."

She decided it's best to message him again.

 _"Are you okay?"_ The message said. _I understand that you are mad at me or even hate me but please let's talk... please."_

Still no response.

She decided to message Inko, his mother, of asking what's Midoriya doing.

 _"Hey, Inko!"_

 _"Hello, Toga! Talk about the weather right? Haha."_

Toga laughed at how cringy it was.

" _lol. But what's Izuku doing?"_

 _"Izuku? He's over his friend Hado's house."_

"Who's Hado? Sounds like a female name."

 _"Hado?"_

 _"Yeah, Hado! A member of the Big Three at you guys school!"_

 _"Thanks for telling me."_

 _"No, thank you for worrying about my son but why'd you ask?"_

 _"Oh, don't worry about it. Goodnight, Inko."_

 _"Goodnight, Toga! You be safe!"_

 _"Yeah, you too."_

Toga turned off her phone as her heart sunk. She got up and headed for the door.

"Aye! Where are you going?" Ashido asked.

"Oh to speak with room service. I need something from them." Toga said sticking her tongue out making a silly face.

"Okay?"

Toga left the room and started to walk down the hallway... then she started to run as tears run down her face.

"Why, Midoriya! Why me! Why did you have to come into my life and build me up and then break me back down!"

Toga was now at her tower where she could see the entire city.

She started to have an episode. She grabs her phone and started to look at the picture of the two back when they went on their third date being official dating.

"Midoriya you scumbag!" She started to get heated. "You betrayer..." She started to calm down. "You idiot..." She started to bawl again.

She continued to cry until she couldn't anymore. There was silence and the thin thread that was trying its best to hold her together finally gave out. She became emotionless. She soon grabbed her phone and called Dabi.

" _Hello?"_

* * *

 ** _Inko's POV: (Yesterday)_**

Inko carried Eri to their guest room. Eri felled asleep a while ago. Inko tugged her in and left closing the door. When she was clear she took out a military graded laptop.

 _"This is KingPin."_ Inko typed.

 _"90293"_ The anonymous user responded. _"Anything on Yellow-colored cat?"_

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 _ **[A/N]... Hey, What's up guys it's Scarce here... Only cool kids know that meme. But How y'all been it's been a while. I hope you guys are having a blessed weekend. I'm still alive, just be patient with me. That's all! And guys did you know there are people killing each other over Popeyes' Chicken Sandwich!? That's crazy.**_

 _ **11:30 PM CST**_

 _ **11/10/2019.**_


	23. Chapter 23, Belong

_Chapter Twenty-Three..._

* * *

 _ **Inko's POV: (Yesterday.) [Resuming the conversation from the last chapter.]**_

 _ **(Sunday)**_

 _"Anything on Yellow-colored Cat?" The anonymous responded to Inko._

 _"Not anything new. I don't seem the point of trying to keep her under watch."_

 _"What do you mean? You haven't forgotten that's she's a former member from the league, right?"_

 _"No, of course not. How would I forget a former member of well-wanted terrorist group is dating my son? It's just, I believe my son changed her."  
_

 _"That wasn't a funny joke at all. What if she's using Midoriya to gain information on U.A?"_

 _"Oh please! She loves Midoriya too much to do something that foolish."_

 _"Whatever you say. I'm going to trust your judgment today. 90293 out."_

 _90293 has disconnected from chat._

Inko sighed.

"Being an agent is quite a tiresome job. But I haven't been keeping an eye on her for a while... What are you up to Toga?"

* * *

 _ **Midoriya POV: (Present time.)**_

 _ **(Sunday)**_

Midoriya sat there dumbfounded.

"What just happened?" Midoriya questioned. "She's joking. Yeah! That's it, she's just fooling around!" Midoriya added.

He knew she wasn't playing but he repeatedly told himself that to make himself feel less broken then he already was. Midoriya started to cry due to the overwhelming depression he ends up feeling in the aftermath.

"Himiko~!" Cried Midoriya.

He locked himself in his room. Ignoring the calls from his mother and Eri. All he could think of was Himiko and the thought of wanting to be dead. He knew he had no one to blame but himself for acting like a halfwit. Before you know it he was in his room for the entire day not leaving unless he had to use the restroom, he ignored Eri who was sitting at his door every time it opened trying to talk to him.

Midoriya checked his clock on his dresser.

"11:29 PM, hm. I might as well go to sleep for school tomorrow."

Midoriya tucked himself into bed and cried himself to sleep.

 _ **[Morning.]**_

 _ **(Monday)**_

It was now Monday and he was gloomy and sluggish to the bone getting ready for school hitting to Eri and his mother that he doesn't want to be spoken to which they wanted to so badly. As we walked on campus he couldn't help but notice the eyes' he was attracting.

"He looks so horrible." Someone whispered.

"Isn't that Izuku Midoriya from Class A-1?" Another one said.

"Screw you guys." Midoriya thought to himself.

"Talk about hating Mondays, am I right?" Someone laughed.

When he reached his class everyone was talking about different subjects and gossiping about the latest news around the world.

"Yeah! How you heard abo- Oh my gosh, Midoriya! Are you okay!?" Uraraka said grabbing everyone's attention. "You look awful!" She added.

Midoriya simply brushed her off and sat at his seat and laid his head down until class started.

"Alright, now! You guys would be writing a three-page essay about the history of the GDF. I want to know their purpose, their branches and how they tribute, and their history including the wars they've been in. Understood?" Aizawa ordered.

"Essay pages again!?" Mineta screamed.

"I'll make it four pages if you keep complaining."

"Shhhh!" The class ordered Mineta expect Midoriya.

"Okay, okay!" Mineta said.

Within seven minutes of writing the essay, the classroom door whooshed open. Midoriya's eyes broaden.

"My eyes' got to be mistaking..."

At the door, was a bend over, hands on her needs, panting Toga.

"S-Sorry that I'm late!" She said catching her breath."

"It's okay. It's very rare for you to becoming in late Toga. You may take a sit." Said Aizawa.

As Aizawa was telling Toga the directions Midoriya's eyes were glued on her.

"Didn't she say she was rejoining the league?" Thought Midoriya. "Were she just playing yesterday?"

Toga being at school even though what she said yesterday made him lose focus on his work.

"Alright! Finish your essays for homework. If you don't turn it on on time tomorrow be prepared for after-school activities!" Aizawa reminded the class.

Midoriya hurried to pack his stuff up so he could try to talk to Toga but she already left the classroom. He tried to catch her during the hallway but it was too crowded.

"It's lunch! She might be in the lunchroom." Thought Midoriya.

He went to the lunchroom and looked all over for her and failed. He asked people and they told him that they didn't know.

He continued to look all over the campus for her but not a single blonde with fangs was seen. The bell rung signaling that it was time to go back to class.

"Where could she be?"

As he opens the door and seen Toga at her desk talking to Ashido. He frowns in confusion.

"What? I could have sworn I looked all over for her... Where could she had been."

As he was lost in his thoughts Ashido and Midoriya met eyes. Ashido soon whispered something to Toga making Midoriya even more confused.

He sat down staring at the two.

"Quiet!" Aizawa commanded. "Now, we will be reviewing the different types of Hero Work studies and the different types of organizations as well as what they provide to society," Aizawa said giving Lida the signal to kill the lights.

Aizawa plays an educational video of the purpose of Work-studies. The class was dead silence.

"She got to be joking, there's no way..." He thought.

"Less talking and focus on your work!" His conscious instructed.

Midoriya followed through, focusing on his work until the class was over but now it was the start of six period.

"Ugh! I don't want to go to the gym! It's so stressful." Complained Asui.

"You're missing the point! We could feast upon the sweaty, the muscular bodies of the boys!" The hyped Ashido said.

The class rotated towards the lower part of the building where the gym is located. Throughout the walk, Midoriya had kept a sharp eye on Toga who was talking to Jiro. He couldn't help but ponder in thoughts of was Toga teasing him the other day.

Bang!

There was a loud noise due to Midoriya hitting the steel pipe that's separating the two doors.

"Ouch." Midoriya said touching his now swollen forehead.

"You okay, Midoriya? You've been day-dreaming all day." Lida asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for worrying about me. I'm just having a hard time getting my head wrap around something." Midoriya said stretching the back of his head with an awkward smile.

"If there anything you want to talk about then you can always come to me. We're friends, right?"

Midoriya smiled.

"Of course!"

"Well, I'm off. Hopefully, your forehead gets better" Said Lida as he joined the group of males working on new techniques for their quirks.

As Lida leave, someone else came to sit by him. It was Uraraka.

"Hey, Duke. Are you okay?" She asked.

Midoriya didn't know-how respond knowing that Uraraka took part in him and Toga breaking up. Uraraka doesn't know that Midoriya knows the truth. He bit his lip and decided to not say anything about it.

"I'm going ok! It's just hurt extremely bad." Smiled Midoriya.

That made Uraraka smiled back.

"When did you become so clumsy?" Uraraka giggled.

"When did you become such a snake?" Midoriya mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing. You're not going to practice on quirk?"

Uraraka was confused but decided to brush it off.

"I'm on break! I'm working on a new power move I think you're going to enjoy it!" Uraraka said while pumping her fist joyfully.

"I'll be waiting to see it."

"Oh yeah! I forgot to ask you something..."

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing on Saturday?" Uraraka blushed.

"Why? What's up?"

The brunette started to become shy and started to fiddle with her fingers.

"L-Let's go to the mall together!"

"Sure! I need to go shopping for winter clothes anyway." Midoriya smiled.

 _ **[Time Skip.]**_

The bell rung. School's out. Midoriya was packing his stuff when he was approached by Ojiro and Kaminari.

"Hey, hey Midoriya!" Kaminari said.

"Hmm?" Midoriya said as he put his binder in his backpack.

"You wanna go to the game cafe with the boys? It's gonna be awesome!"

"Yeah, we're going to grind on this new game called ' _World of CraftWar.'_ " Ojiro added.

Even though he felt better after the incident with Toga...

"No, thanks. I'm going to study today."

... Midoriya still declined.

"Aw~... Well, next time tell us when you wanna come with us we'll always accept you."

They traded byes and headed separate ways. Midoriya reached the dorms and went straight to his room and flopped on his bed and laid there for a good ten minutes before letting out a sigh and headed towards his desk. He opened his book and turned to the assigned chapter which he was told.

" _How to deal with someone that looks suspicious."_ Midoriya read.

He started to study for twenty minutes but couldn't help falling asleep because of how late he stayed up yesterday. He soon wakes up.

Midoriya grunted while wiping the drool off his face.

He looks at his clock that was placed on his draw.

"1:41 AM..."

 _ **(Tuesday)**_

He soon felt his stomach rumbling.

"I guess I didn't eat anything today."

Midoriya quickly, silently made this way towards the common area where the kitchen established at.

"Hm~... What to eat?" Midoriya questioned himself.

As he scavenged something to eat he felt a slap on his rear end. Surprising to him, Midoirya quickly turned around with a red face and his heart started to beat rapidly to the point it produced heat.

It was Himiko Toga herself!

"Why hello there, Iz-u-ku!" Toga said with a smile.

Midoriya couldn't find the words to say.

"It seems like you're shocked that I'm talking to you?"

Midoriya soon recouped himself.

"Wha-What do you mean?!" Midoriya realize he was talking too loud, "Did you forgot what happened the last time we spoke together?"

"Of course not."

"So why...?"

"I'm just confident that you're not going to tell the authorities that I'm part of the league and only if you did... they'll start questioning you." Toga said giving Midoriya a bop on the nose.

"But why are you here at U.A?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm spying on you guys! However, I don't have the intention of hurting my friends, not even you."

"You are. By joining the league again you are."

Toga sighed and put her hands on his cheeks.

"It's difficult to explain. Just know this, I may or may not been threatened to join the league again..." Toga awkwardly laughed.

"Excuse me!?" Midoriya said with a frown.

"Shhh! You idiot." Toga said covering his mouth.

"What do you mean?" Whispered Midoriya.

Toga sighed.

"Didn't I say it's difficult to explain?"

Midoriya face expression turned extraordinary sad.

"It's just... I feel hopeless. We broke up because of me and now when you're in trouble I can't even protect you."

Midoriya started to tear up.

"I'm just the most foolish human that existed in the galaxy."

"Now... I can't disagree with you on that now."

Midoriya gave here the _'Really...?'_ face.

"But, you're my foolish human."

Toga took hold on Midoriya's hands.

"By the looks of it, the aftermath of us breaking up hit you hard and I'll be lying if I say I don't feel depressed over it too. So, let's make this work."

Midoriya's face brightens up.

"Do you mean that?" Midoriya said squeezing her hands.

"Yeah. I want to start completely over." Toga said starring at his eyes.

Midoriya was so happy. He felt like his heart could blow up at any second. Lost in thought he came back to reality.

"But Midoiryia are you sure you want this? I'm apart of the league again... you're more likely to be more involved with the league then you think."

Midoriya heard this but didn't comment but he manages to ask her.

"Hey, Himiko..."

"Yes?"

"I'm tired... Wanna cuddle?"

Toga tittered.

"Sure."

The duo headed back to his room to letch onto each other happily.

* * *

 _ **Toga's POV:**_

 _ **(Last Saturday)**_

As the girls were having board games an unknown number texted Toga.

"Who's this," She asked herself.

But before she could have asked the unknown number that... it soon sent her a picture of Midoirya in Hado house through the window.

" _If you don't want this little emerald hair child to die then you would meet me at your secret little tower. Also, you will break ties with him and your hero friends Himiko Toga or rather the eldest daughter of the prestigious Toga family."_ The number ordered.

"Hm? Seems like I'm dealing with a stalker." Toga said. "I'll play your little game for now."

" _Okay. I'll meet you but if you touch him then I'll kill you."_ Toga responded.

" _That's a good girl."_

Toga met the dude with the unknown number on schedule.

"Hello, Himiko Toga. I'm Chisaki."

"Chisaki as in the leader of Shie Hassaikai?"

"Indeed."

"So what do you want with me?" Toga asked. "It's freezing out here!"

"You see, you have something that belongs to me..."

"What you say?"

"Yes. That belonging is Eri."

"Eri? What's your connection with her?"

"I'm her old man. I would like to be reunited with my daughter if you please."

"That's funny because, when I first met her it was like she was traumatized with bandages all over her body. So what could make her like that? You're abusing her, correct?"

Chisaki sighed of annoyance.

"Listen, it's rude to stick your nose in a family business. Bring Eri to me by Saturday or else." Chisaki said before leaving. "Oh, and I have a hold file on you and that emerald haired boy so don't think you can escape and I think it's dirty to pull in an innocent family like the Midoriya's into the equation. Bye."

Chisaki walked off.

"I'm sorry Midoriya. I guess I have to break your heart for now."

 _ **(Present Time)**_

The two were getting comfortable before they start to cuddle.

"Hey, Midoriya..." Toga said with a concerned voice.

"Yeah?" Midoriya said raising an eyebrow.

"Don't like because I will not get mad simply because we weren't actually together."

"Okay?" Said a confused Midoriya.

"When you were over Hado house. Did you guys do anything fishy with each other? Don't lie."

Midoriya turned red.

"W-W-Well you see..."

"So yes then, right?"

"N-No it wasn't like that-" Midoriya knew that there was no point of lying. "Yes." Said Midoriya with a look of defeat on his face with his eyes closed.

As his eyes were closed he felt something cold and hard softly digging into his throat, it was Toga... with a knife held on his neck. Midoriya gulped.

"U-Um Toga?"

"Yes?"

"What you doing?"

Midoriya sweat intensify.

"About to kill you for cheating of course."

"But you said you wouldn't get mad!"

"You can't believe everything you hear now." Toga giggled.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 _ **[A/N]: Inactivity is something, right? Enjoy this chapter, please.**_

 _ **12:21 AM CST**_

 _ **12/1/2019**_


	24. Chapter 24, Crazy Night Out

Chapter _Twenty-Four..._

* * *

 **Toga's POV:**

They two were fast asleep. They were warm harm and comfortable. As toga sleep her ear wiggle, like a cat when it feels a shift in the air, Toga quickly woked up to be welcome by Hikiishi.

Toga gasp in surprise.

"Big sister Mag! What are you doing here?" Toga whispered.

"Oh, so this must be the boy you're so hung up on?" Hikiishi teased. "He's a cute one!"

Midoriya softly moaned.

Toga blushed off his comments and slowly removed Midoriya arms that were wrapped around her slim waist.

"How did you know I was here?" Toga asked quietly.

"Girl I know everything." Hikiishi winked.

Hikiishi and Toga are best friends. Like all best friends, Toga told Hikiishi about her relationship with Midoriya in the league but only for it to become a secret from the others.

"But why are you here? Do you know how risky it is for all three of us if you get caught?"

Midoriya moaned, "Himiko..." Midoriya slept-talked.

Toga slowly turned around to see if he was awake, he wasn't. Toga release a sigh of relief since she didn't want Midoriya to have a panic attack when he saw Hikiishi.

"Ooo~. Is he having a wet dream about you? I see you guys have been taking steps into adulthood." He continues teased.

Toga blushed.

"W-what are you even talking about?!"

"Shhhh." Hikiishi said putting a finger over his mouth. "You don't want to wake him, right?"

"Exactly. So don't say such embarrassing things like that." Toga ordered.

"Okay, okay little princess. But you're probably wondering why I'm here right?"

"Since you said that then yes, why are you here?"

"Well, you see, not having you at the headquarters is really boring! So I decided to come to visit." Hikiishi smiled.

Toga looked at him dumbfounded.

"Really?" She asked.

"Mhm."

Toga gave herself a facepalm.

"You should have texted me."

"But it would have been better in I came unannounced. Like a surprise."

Toga shooked her head in disbelief.

"How about this, we go out of the window and go out?" Toga said happily.

"Like a girls' night out?"

"Yep!"

They both smiled at each other before climbing out the window. As they roaming around the city, Hikiishi finally asked the question he was dying to ask for the longest.

"So how's your relationship with Izuku Midroiya? That's his name right?"

Toga giggled.

"Yeah, that's his name. But good, we've had our ups and downs but we're good."

"No conversations about marriage? Kids? or anything like that."

Once again, Hikiishi teased and Toga blushed. Toga tried to hide her flustered face while Hikiishi laughed.

"I never thought someone like you would seriously deeply fall in love. However, I glad you found someone!" Happily said Hikiishi.

Hearing that also made Toga happy "But, why he never thought I would actually fall for someone?" Toga asked herself.

"Nonetheless, if he tries anything... I'll handle him!" Hikiishi said while cracking his knuckles.

"No, no, no! Midoriya isn't like that! Well... he can be at times but that isn't important!" Toga reassured.

Toga sense a change in the atmosphere as it became serious.

"However, Toga... Are you sure about this? There might be a time when anything can happen to the young boy, he can be in a situation where the outcome depends on you. I'm not trying to pressure you or anything like that." Hikiishi said.

Toga turned to him and joyfully smiled.

"I know and I've told him the risks but he still decided to stay by my side. Do you know why I'm so hung up on him? Because he feels the same way about me! He changed me for the better. I just go on and on about how much I love him and the amount of support he gives me but I don't want to blow your ear off." Toga laughed.

Hikiishi was dead silence causing Toga to turn to him only to see him in tears.

"What's wrong!?" Toga jumped.

"I'm moved!" Hikiishi said removing his tears. "So when he is going to put the ring on your finger?"

The two chuckled.

"But are you enjoying your second life?" Hikiishi asked.

"Of course! I'm experiencing the ' _normal student life_ ' made many friends too! I got a story to tell you about that but let's go to Tokyo!" Toga said excitedly.

Hikiishi was very worried about her because she doesn't realize the magnitude

"Storytime! And Tokyo? What's in Tokyo?" The confused Hikiishi said.

"You'll see." Toga smiled.

Toga waved her arm wildly for a taxi.

The pair made their way to...

As they made their way out of cab Hikiishi was laughing.

"But yeah, I was so paranoid about being pregnant!" Toga laughed.

"Yeah, it sounded very drainful for you to experience that at such a young age." Hikiishi said holding his stomach as for it was hurting for laughing so much.

Hikiishi looked up to see such colorful, beautiful lights.

"Welcome to the notorious red-light district of Tokyo, Kabukicho!" Toga introduced.

"Oh yeah. I'm pretty sure it's also known as the-..."

"Sleepless city!" Said Toga as she was finishing Hikiishi's sentence.

They both grin at each other.

"But doesn't it have tides with the Yakuza gang?" Hikiishi asked.

"Maybe, I don't know. But let's paaaarty! Let's go to a nightclub, It's going to be so fun!" Toga scouted cheerfully.

"Yep! Hopefully, no boys will try anything on us!"

"But first let's go shopping. I still got my PJs on hehe." Toga said scratching the back of her head.

* * *

 **Midoriya POV:**

Midoriya moaned as he woke up and squeezed the air as he thought Toga was cuddling with him.

"Himiko?"

Midoriya opened his eyes and saw that she wasn't there, as well as, an open window, it was now 2:00 AM.

"Yeah, okay Himiko..." Midoriya said sluggish grabbed his phone.

He opened his messages and realize...

"She already texted me?"

Midoriya opened the message from his beloved girl that was sent 10:30 PM.

"Hey! Don't panic, currently, I'm at Kabukicho! Having a great time with an old friend of mines."

It took a while for Midoriya to read the message due to the brightness his phone was giving off.

"Hold on... Kabukicho?"

It didn't take long for Midoriya to get up and fully dressed.

"I'm not having that! Why Kabukicho at this our?! And she's probably at a club too. Probably getting hit on by guys and all of that!" Midoriya said furiously. " Not on my watch." Midoriya added.

Kabukicho is known as a youngster hangout place. It has a lot of famous nightclubs, hostess bars, restaurants, and shops.

"And knowing her she's probably at a nightclub!"

Like any boy that has a lover, he has no choice but to feel some type of way about his girl going to a nightclub with her friends. You can say he's overprotective but ask yourself this; Will you be fine with your lover going to a nightclub, a place that is known for meeting people to have sexual hookups, while you're not there?

Midoriya went out the way Toga and Hikiishi did, through the window. He caught a cab and left for the sleepless city. As he arrived he took out his phone.

"Alright let's see where you're at, Himiko."

Midoriya texted her...

 _"Where you at?"_

It took Toga a while to responded.

 _"Um... at Kabukicho? Didn't I already tell you that? lol."_ Toga responded.

" _At a nightclub right?"_

 _"Yeah? I'm with a friend so don't worry!"_

Midoriya ignored the "don't worry" part.

 _"Name?"_

 _"You wanna know the nightclub I'm at?"_

Toga was a little hesitant.

" _Don't tell me you're actually here LOL."_ Doubled Texted Toga. " _Aww~ You make me feel so cozy inside! You're worried that some boy will try and hit on me? That's so cute!"_

Midoriya started to get embarrasses.

" _I mean, it's about time you meet my best friend! I'm at Kujira Entertainment, this is going to be some exciting!"_ Claim Toga.

" _I'm on my way."_ Midoriya responded.

* * *

 **Toga POV:**

Toga put her phone back in her pocket and started back dancing.

"Hey, best friend!" Toga shouted.

"Yeah!" Hikiishi shouted back.

"Izuku is coming!"

"What?!"

Since it was so loud everything sounded so muffled. Toga grabs Hikiishi signaling for him to bend down at her level.

"I said, Izuku is coming, you know, my boyfriend!" Toga shouted again. "I'm going to properly introduce you guys! But let's wait outside for him!"

"Yeah, let's go!" Hikiishi agreed.

As they made their way to the exit someone grabbed Toga arm aggressively making Toga let out a soft moan. She thought it was Midoriya.

"You're so worried about me you rushed here?" Toga thought to herself.

Toga turned around and it wasn't Midoriya. It was a six-foot member of the gang that is known to own these streets.

"Yeah, girl, wanna have a good time?"

"Um. No." Toga said trying to snatch her arm back.

Toga looked around for Hikiishi for support but couldn't find him. They got separated by the large crowd. But when she was eyeing out for Hikiishi and other guy was eyeing out Toga body.

"Um. Can you let me go?" Toga said nicely as she turned back towards him.

"Sexy and she has a pretty face." He said to himself ignoring Toga's request. "How about this. We leave this sorry-ass place and go to a hotel? What do you say? It's going to be fun."

"I said No! Leave me alone!" Toga shouted, now getting angry.

"Leave you alone? Come on... you don't come to a nightclub alone unless you're looking for a fun time with boys! I'm a member of the most badest gang in Japan, I'll make your wildest dreams come true with ease!"

Toga calmed herself down.

"It seems like you have a dust particle for a brain and can't understand simple Japanese. So let's see if you understand this, I have a boyfriend, leave me alone." Toga said with a smile.

That insult got the boy angry.

"I was going to punch you just now but I'll let that slide since you look like my type. And boyfriend?" The dude laughed. "Where's he at?"

He soon felt a tap on his shoulder making him look over his shoulder.

"Right here." Midoriya said as he activated his quirk.

But before the armature gang member could say something Midoriya hit him on his jaw, making him fly across the room. Midoriya got in front of Toga.

"When a girl says leave her alone than you really should leave her alone." Midoriya said stretching his arm.

The dude was completely knocked out.

"Hey! Is that a fight I see!" The DJ of the club said putting the spotlight on Midoriya.

"Crap! Let's go!"

Midoriya grabbed Toga hand and ran out of the nightclub where they found Hikiishi. Hikiishi race towards the couple.

"Toga! Are you alright?! I heard a loud commotion in there, I'm sorry that I lost sight for you."

"It's okay." Toga said happily.

"What even happened in there?" The concern Hikiishi said.

"Oh, some lowlife gang member harassed me but don't worry, my beloved Izuku saved me!" Toga said jumping onto Midoriya.

Toga gave Midoriya a peck on the cheek.

"But anyways meet my best friend, Big sis Mag. She's a member of the league." Toga said.

"Did she say this person is a girl...?" Midoriya thought to himself.

"I know what you're thinking, but she's a girl." Secretly Toga whispered to Midoriya.

"Oh. Nice meeting you! I'm Izuku Midoriya but some people call me Deku!" Midoriya said bowing.

"The favor is mines!" Hikiishi said returning the bow.

The three decided it was best if they go somewhere outside of the Kabukicho since the person Midoriya knockout was apart of the gang that is known there and to save trouble. They went to the cafe were the ordered some sweets and talked.

"You're funny Midoriya!" Hikiishi said laughing.

Midoriya awkwardly laughed while scratching the back of his head while Toga was looking into his eyes smiling, she wouldn't let her cinnamon roll out of her sight.

"But Midoriya..." Hikiihi said changing the group atmosphere.

"Y-Yeah?" Midoriya replied with a nervous voice?

"So when are you going to put an engagement ring on my best friend's finger?"

"W-W-What?"

"Don't give me that. Toga is too good of a woman for her to only be someone's girlfriend."

Toga laughed and joined in on the teasing Midoriya buffet.

"I couldn't have said it better Hikiishi! When you gonna make me your wife?"

"Not you too Toga!" Cried Midoriya.

The trio was having a good time. They seemed to forget that two of them are on two opposite sides while the other one doesn't know which side she wanted to be loyal to. It was now 4:44 AM which meant Midoriy and Toga had to sneak back to the dorms before they realize they were gone. The two carefully snuck back on campus.

"Up you go!" Midoriya said grunting as he helps Toga climb back into his room window.

"Alright give me your hand." Said Toga as she pulled Midoriya up.

The two said their goodbyes' and kissed each other away before Toga left to go to her own dorm room. Midoriya watched her sneak through the hallways making Midoriya smirk.

"Maybe I am a lucky guy." Midoriya thought to himself as he dived back on his bed.

But not even five minutes his alarm went off, it's 5:30 AM. Midoriya let out a huge sigh.

"Get Up! Get up!" His All Might alarm said.

"Never mind I think not."

 _To be continued_

* * *

 _ **[A/N]: Alright, so yeah, being inactive for an entire month is something. BUT I actually changed my schedule to make more free time, aka, have more time to work on my story. Maybe expect a new chapter every week? No promises though. Happy New Year' as well.**_

 _ **I'm sorry for everyone that's been waiting but also thank you for sticking with me. I'm probably going to do a Q &A so feel free to message me!**_


	25. Chapter 25, Love sacrifices

**_A/N: So I messed up. I did this chapter with two different type of writing. So bare with me! Don't forget I did this chapter on my phone on app._**

* * *

 _Chapter 25._

 ** _Midoriya POV:_**

 _It was early in the morning and Midoriya is exhausted due to unexpected events that unfolded earlier that day. He wanted to stay in bed but..._

 _"I can't. I'm All Mights trainee!" Midoriya encourage himself._

 _He forcefully got himself up and went to the restroom where he seen Lida being the early bird he is._

 _"Ah. Good morning, Midoriya." Lida paused for a second. "Are you okay?"_

 _"Huh?" Asked Midoriya before he looked into the mirror._

 _And haven behold. He looked like an lifeless, dull green zombie. Something you'll see in a late 1980s' newspapers comic._

 _"I'm sorry you have to see me like this. I couldn't get any sleep last night." Said Midoriya._

 _"You got to do better! Sleep is the most important activity for humans to participate in!" Lida informed._

 _Midoriya just awkwardly smilied at him._

 _"Tsk! What are you bitching about now?!" Said Bakugo as we walked in._

 _"Why are you so loud early in the morning you two?" Sero said while yawning._

 _The students are starting to get up to do their fault routine before heading to class, which means Midoriya need to hurry up unless he wants to be cramped inside the boys' restroom due to overload._

 _Time passed and he was is ready for school. With fifteen minutes to spare he, he decides to use that little amount of time to sleep. But obviously, that fifteen minutes felt like thirty seconds. To his surprise, Uraraka woked him up._

 _"Get up sleepy head. He have to head to school today, remember?" Uraraka said sarcastically. "But this is unlike you. You're alright?" She asked._

 _"Y-Yeah. I've was just doing some research last night and forgot the time." Midoriya was lying. "Sorry to make you worried."_

 _Uraraka shook her head._

 _"No. It's ok. I know how you love to do your research and studying."_

 _Midoriya realize how quiet it is._

 _"Where is everyone?" He asked._

 _"Everyone left earlier. We got less than four minutes. Wanna walked together?" She asked._

 _"Sur-" Midoriya pauses. "If I recall correctly, she tried to make Toga and I break apart right? Should I confront her about this" He thought to himself._

 _"Earth to Midoriya." Uraraka said snapping her fingers to bring him back into reality and getting his attention. "So is that a yes or no?"_

 _"I don't mind. Let's go!" Midoriya said happily._

 _Midoriya decided that he didn't want to bring anything weird up and risking something he'll probably regret in the future. However, as the were walking Uraraka asked a question she is dying to asked._

 _"Hey, Midoriya." She said quietly. "Are you and Toga and thing?"_

 _Midoriya can sense the sadness and frustration in her voice. Before he could even say anything she stopped walking and started to talk again._

 _"You know. When I first met you, I thought you were just a clumsy boy. Obviously you was really nervous. I knew that you and I will be friends eventually." Said Uraraka still in the same tone as before. "But for some reason..." She started to tear up. "The more time I spent with you... my emotions wanted more than just being friend."_

 _Midoriya is now out of his comfort zone._

 _"I tried to make this feeling go away but I couldn't. You... you always made it stronger. I love you, Midoriya and I want you to be mines. I think we accomplish many things together but if you and Toga are a thing, which is most likely, then..."_

 _If Midoriya said he wasn't nervous, he's lying. However, he knew that if someone has the courage to confess their honest feelings then they deserve an honest answer._

 _He let out a quiet sigh. "I'm sorry, Uraraka. You're right, Toga and I are a thing."_

 _What Uraraka heard instinctively started to make her cry. She's heartbroken._

 _"For how long?" She asked._

 _"For five months." He answered._

 _They both were sad. Knowing that things between them will never be the same. However, now Midoriya knew why Uraraka tried to make them split... it was out of jealousy. Uraraka swiped off her tears and dried her eyes._

 _"Well. That was something. Come on, we're late!" Said Uraraka smiling and running off._

 _Midoriya couldn't do nothing but stand in awe._

 _"I wish I was in bed. I wonder if I can call sick."He thought to himself. "That's probably the right choice."_

 _He took out his phone to inform All Might and Aizawa. He always asked Toga to write down any useful information about the lesson which she replied with the thumb up emoji. Now all he needs to do is request a permission slip to leave the campus and go home which he executed perfectly._

 _"I'm fully aware that I'm skipping school... but I need a break. Even though, the day just started I can already tell it's going to be a long day." Thought Midoriya._

 _He arrived home. He feels safe knowing his mother gets off work two hours after school ends, therefore, she wouldn't know that he skipped._

"Home sweet home. I miss you." Said Midoriya.

"Hm? Is that Midoriya?"

Midoriya forgot that Eri still lives here part time. She ran up to him and gave him a bear hug... on his legs.

"You're so tiny, Eri. You're like a ashy pebble." He laughed knowing that'll get her mad.

Eri angerly turned her head away from him in disapproval.

"Hmph! I like my size. Many boys like small girls anyways." Eri said while looking at him out of the corner of her eye. "But why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be at school?" Eri said letting go off him.

"Aren't you suppose to be in day care or some?" Midoriya said in revolt.

He can see Eri getting even more mad which he just laughed and patted on her head.

"I'm joking, I'm joking! But I'm taking a little break from school today without permission." He answered honestly.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble?" She asked.

"No. I told them I was ill and since winter's coming it make it more legit."

"When have you become so naughty boy? It's probably because of Toga!"

"Well... you're right about that." Midoriya thought to himself.

"That evil cat is nothing but trouble. Honestly!" Eri pouted. Want something to eat? I'll cook!" Eri suggested.

"Yes, please. I'm going to my room to change. I'll be back."

"Ah, Okay! I'll still be right here cooking." Eri responded with a bright smile.

As Midoriya goes to his room, she couldn't help but squeal.

"It's like we're newlyweds!"

 **Uraraka POV:**

"I'm an idiot!" Uraraka protested. "Why did I burst out my feelings for him like that!"

Uraraka walked to the classroom, obviously late.

"I'm terribly sorry, sensei! Please forgive me!" Uraraka pleased.

"Eh. Don't worry about it. It's not like you're consistently late unlike Bakugo." Aizawa said.

Bakugo let out an hard "Tsk!"

"Urarak, have you seen Midoriya?" Aizawa asked.

"Yeah. He should've been behi-." Uraraka said before getting cut off.

"Excuse me Mr. Aizawa, unfortunately Midoriya has called in sick so he wouldn't be able to participate in today's classes." The intercom informs.

The class had different opinions. Some knew he was skipping school since they've use the same excuse, while others believe he really was and he's too innocent to do something like that.

"Midoriya's sick?" Toga asked Ashido.

Ashido shrug her shoulders. "I guess since winter is coming."

Uraraka knew that the reason why he lied and skipped school was because of her. She couldn't help but put her head down on the desk to hide the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm an idiot... I'm an idiot..." Uraraka repeated within her mind. "Why did I even try? I'm nowhere near to his level."

At this point, she's experiencing what most teenagers commonly go through... a depressing heartbreak were many feel like the only way to escape this pain is to escape life.

(A/N: I experienced this in my first year of high school. I felt nothing but sadness, depression, and stress. Due to this, I wanted to take the 'easy way out,' I inform you if you're experiencing this: You'll get over it and feel like a new person!)

Uraraka couldn't help herself as her head filled with dark smoke. Consuming her, bit by bit. She soon felt a small hit on her shoulder, it was Lida.

"..." He paused. He seen the tear trails on her cheeks. "I don't know what happened with you but no sleeping in class." He whispered.

She gave him a small smile and nodded. However, with cat like features, Toga heard that.

 ** _Toga's POV_**

Toga thought to herself. "Without a doubt, Midoriya isn't sick. He was fine last night, literally less than an day. I wonder if Uraraka is the reason why he told such a stupid lie like that."

Time passes and it was now time for lunch.

Toga quickly got up from her seat and went to Uraraka desk as the class left the classroom, which obviously got Uraraka attention. However, Toga could sense something uneasy within Uraraka energy waves.

"Are you okay?" Toga asked "Because you're acting like it."

Uraraka was surprised.

"You don't hate me?"

"I mean, you tired to make Midoriya and I brea-" Toga stopped.

"You don't have to hide it. Midoriya told me that y'all two are together. Plus don't you think it's a bit silly to hide the fact you two are together? You have to be more blind than a bat to not see that." Said Uraraka with a sad-filled laugh.

"You know Uraraka... I forgive you. I mean, if we switch shoes I'll probably would've done the same thing. However, I wish for you to respect our relationship." Requested Toga.

Uraraka awkwardly chuckled.

"This is all funny to me since I'm an idiot." Uraraka looked in Toga cat eyes. " I don't know what you've done by Midoriya only has eyes for you. I know since I learned the hard way."

Toga could tell that Uraraka was trying her best to stay stable within this conversation of the two.

"Ah. Look at the time, do you want to join the others to eat?" Asked Toga.

"No, thank you. Let me stay here for a while."

"What a shame I wanted to ask you more questions." Thought Toga.

As Toga left she heard a small mumble. It was even lower than Midoriya's.

Toga turns back. "You said something?" She asked.

Uraraka nodded her head.

"That's weird. It sounded like she was cursing at me... Well jealous is something." Toga laughed as she made her way to the cafeteria.

As she made her way to her group of friends, she seen Todoroki looking at her from the corner of her eye.

"Isn't that quite weird for you to do, Todoroki?" She said as she smiled when they made eye contact.

 ** _Midoriya's POV:_**

As Midoriya slept on his bed. He felt a small poke on his face.

"Get up! The food's ready!" Eri yelled one her eye playful making him get up. She ran downstairs, "Don't forget to wash your hands to!" She ordered.

"Yeah, yeah." Midoriya said as he yawned to the bathroom.

After he washed his hands, he was quite impressed to the display of food within his view.

"Woah, Eri!" He praised. "Where did you learn to cook like this?" Midoriya asked.

It was a short paused from Eri.

"Well you see... because of my past, I was really forced to treat myself." Said Eri with a sad expression. "But it's okay now! I'm with you!"

Midoriya smiled at her and grab her hand making her blush a little.

"And now you don't have to worry about that anymore. I will protect you with all my power. When are you transferring to U.A?"

Eri felt her heart catch on fire.

"U-Um! They said hopefully next week." Eri was becoming shy.

Midoriya realize this and let go of her hand. However, even if she was nervous due to the fact they were holding hands doesn't meant she didn't like it.

"That's great! I can't wait to introduce you to my friends! They'll love you for sure. But let's eat!" Said Midoriya.

As they ate and had small conversations his phone started to ring.

"Hm?" Midoriya said grabbing his phone which was face down. "It's Himiko."

"Ugh. I think I lost my appetite." Clearly showing her disapproval of the name Himiko Toga. She grab his empty plate and told him: "Go somewhere else if you're going to talk to her." Ordered Eri.

"R-Right..." Midoriya said awkwardly.

He went outside before he answered his phone.

" _Hey, Himiko."_

 _"Hey baby! Where you at?"_

 _"I'm at home. Can you give me the today's notes?"_

 _"See, I would say no since you skipped without telling me but I'll be nice today!"_

Midoriya laughed nervously.

 _"Tell me Midoriya, why did you skip to begin with?"_

 _"Because, I was tired from staying up all night with you."_

 _"And?"_

Today knew that wasn't the only reason.

Midoriya sighed. " _Uraraka confessed to me earlier today."_

It was a short pause.

 _"Do I need to punish you?"_ Toga said plainly.

" _Of course not! I decline it."_

 _"I mean, it was quite exposed that she liked you but I guess you're too much of an idiot. My idiot._

 _"But?"_

 _"I'm worried that our friendship is only going to go downhill."_

 _"Undeniable, of course it is. That's something people have to be willing to sacrifice when two people want to become lovers. Tell me Izuku, do you know why people can't just be friends after a breakup?" Toga asked._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because when becoming lovers, the two are experiencing things that the heart will hold dear ,like memories because they're together! Not broken up. It's hard to act like the things they've done never existed. Therefore, them being friends wouldn't allow them to just become normal friends. That's why their new partners doesn't like them hanging around their past ones. If that make sense._

 _"It.. does. Himiko what would you do if I ever break up with you?"_

 _"I'm not going to say, but! You're going to regret it instantly but let's hang up. I'm right in front of you."_

 _"What are you..." He looked up and saw the blonde infront of him "...about."_

They hanged up their phones. Toga busted through the door.

"Eri did you miss me?!" Toga shouted.

"Ugh! No, I didn't and never will."

"Aw~. Don't say that!" Said Toga grabbing Eri and pushing Eri's head into her chest clearly provoking her. "Negative energy will never get you an husband."

Midoriya start to laugh while thinking to himself;

"Even though I do love Uraraka, as a friend, I do wish she will get over me soon. Soon or later at least."

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter never covered anything really but I'm planning on covering some unanswered questions in the past chapters within the future chapter also as well as explaining them as well.**

 **But who would have thought SparkzReborn read my story! When I reading some reviews I seen his name and thought to myself "His name looks familiar." And it turned out that I favorite and follow him. You guys should check out some of his stories! Be safe out there and please limit contact with people as much as possible due to due to the global epidemic!**


	26. UPDATE

Unfortunately,

As for today, ( May 9, 2020 ) this story will be postponed even further. I might go back to past chapters to fix silly grammatical errors. However, I'm made a new story of _Gravity Falls_ about Dipper and Pacifica.

Be safe, respect social distancing, and enjoy quarantine.

\- Author.


End file.
